


Pack Up; Don't Stray

by Schwesterchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police Officer Stiles, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оборотни находятся в подчинении у хозяев-людей. Им положено носить ошейники и татуировки-клеймо с фамилией владельца. Однажды в дежурство детектива Стилински в участок приводят сбежавшего от хозяина, но почему-то неклейменого оборотня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Up; Don't Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pack Up; Don't Stray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644874) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



Название: Pack Up; Don't Stray  
Автор: the_deep_magic  
Переводчик: Кана Го  
Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/644874/chapters/1171121  
Разрешение на перевод: получено  
Бета: Schwester  
Размер: около 43,4 тыс слов  
Категория: слеш  
Пейринг: Дерек/Стайлз, Стайлз/Дерек  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: AU, hurt/comfort, экшн  
Предупреждения: узаконенное рабство  
Саммари: оборотни находятся в подчинении у хозяев-людей. Им положено носить ошейники и татуировки-клеймо с фамилией владельца. Однажды в дежурство детектива Стилински в участок приводят сбежавшего от хозяина, но почему-то неклейменого оборотня.  
Примечания автора: это моя самая длинная работа, и я посылаю вечную благодарность aliassmith за столь необходимую поддержку в те минуты, когда я была готова выкинуть долбанный компьютер из окна. Я немного изменила тайм-лайн, что, надеюсь, будет очевидно. Название позаимствовано из песни "Maps" группы The Yeah Yeah Yeah.

Pack Up; Don't Stray

Глава 1

\- Детектив Стилински? Еще одного поймали.  
Стайлз поднял глаза от стола, разрываясь между удовольствием отвлечься от бумажной работы, которой снова нагрузил его Скотт, и легкой тошнотой от перспективы иметь дело с… этим.  
\- Лейхи, ты бы не мог просто… связаться с его владельцем? – выпалил он, ненавидя собственные слова.  
Айзек выглядел встревоженным. Он, по крайней мере, не обращался с оборотнями, как некоторые другие полицейские.  
\- Он в ошейнике, но… – Айзек наклонился и приглушил голос: – Неклейменый. Я подумал, ты захочешь узнать прежде, чем кто-нибудь вызовет Службу.  
Стайлз попытался выдавить благодарную улыбку.  
\- Ага. Я разберусь.  
Им время от времени попадались бродяги, но обычно вся процедура заключалась в проверке клейма и вызове владельцев. Смотреть на подобное воссоединение было нелегко: оборотни не от хорошей жизни от хозяев убегают – однако куда лучше, чем наблюдать за действиями Государственной Службы Контроля Вервольфов. Когда Стайлз впервые увидел, как воющего оборотня волокут в фургон, в глазах у него начало темнеть – пришлось срочно ретироваться в туалет и пережить тихую паническую атаку в одной из кабинок. Увидь его в эту секунду сослуживцы – Стайлз бы не отмылся от позора. И, возможно, никогда бы не стал детективом. Но он все-таки стал – спустя два года – и получил собственный кабинет. Технически говоря, этот кабинет он делил со Скоттом, но с той поры, как у того появился ребенок, кабинет все чаще оказывался в полном распоряжении Стайлза. Приступов больше не было. К счастью, в Службу на его сменах приходилось звонить считанные разы (точнее, четыре). И тот факт, что Стайлз знал, к чему готовиться, не особенно облегчал процесс. Он был в курсе, что случается с оборотнями без ошейника или клейма. И сами оборотни тоже. Оттуда никто не возвращался.  
Что касается тех немногих, кто не обладал ни ошейником, ни клеймом… Что ж, если их и вывозили из леса, то разве что в черном мешке.  
Стайлз с вожделением глянул на бумаги. Как милы его сердцу они вдруг стали!  
Айзек посадил «найденыша» в самую дальнюю камеру – возможно, из соображений безопасности, но скорее всего ему просто не хотелось, чтобы кто-то заметил отсутствие клейма. Очень странно было видеть оборотня в ошейнике из сплава серебра, сдерживающем полное превращение, но без татуировки с именем владельца. Зато имелся хороший шанс, что на второе обстоятельство никто не обратит внимания. Это выигрывало для Стайлза немного времени.  
Он был готов к тому, что оборотень окажется порядком потрепанным: все беглецы прятались в лесу, пока не попадались полиции, а этот, похоже, был в бегах изрядное время. Но хотя кожаная куртка почти превратилась в лохмотья, качества она была хорошего. И обувь тоже. Ничего удивительного: между обеспеченностью и жестокостью владельца обычно существует прямая пропорция. Право на приобретение дополнительных акций плюс то, что фактически является узаконенным рабством, – мощная комбинация.  
Но к чему Стайлз оказался совсем не готов, так это к устремленному на него взгляду – пронзительному и тяжелому. Большинство пойманных беглецов не успевали далеко уйти и были скорее растерянны и напуганы. Но не этот. В этом чувствовалась сила. Неудивительно, что ему удалось так долго скрываться.  
От ощущения близкой опасности сердце Стайлза забилось в горле. Оборотни были сильнее людей даже в человеческом обличье – Стайлз однажды видел, как женщина-оборотень отшвырнула куда более массивного полицейского футов на десять. Один Господь знал, на что был способен этот – особенно загнанный в угол.  
И все же Стайлз не потянулся за тазером. Оборотень был в наручниках и не пытался атаковать: просто смотрел. Стайлз сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, усмиряя сердцебиение. Пристальный взгляд не смягчился, но других признаков агрессии оборотень не выказывал.  
\- Привет, – как можно спокойнее сказал Стайлз. – Я детектив Стилински. Можешь звать меня Стайлз.  
Вот это вывело оборотня из равновесия. Стайлз едва сдержал смешок, глядя, как одна густая темная бровь на долю секунды поднялась, демонстрируя удивленное недоверие своего обладателя. Очень немногие люди позволяли оборотням быть с собой на «ты» и по имени.  
Стайлз немного расслабился: оборотень по-прежнему смотрел исподлобья, но теперь выглядел явно… заинтригованным.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Стайлз.  
Выражение любопытства мигом сменилось подозрением. Ну ладно, возможно, немного странно пытаться завести светскую беседу с брошенным за решетку оборотнем, но надо же откуда-то начинать! Хотелось расположить пленника к себе, дать понять, что Стайлз на его стороне.  
Стайлзу не требовалось поднимать голову, чтобы видеть закрепленную в дальнем углу потолка камеру. Комната не была допросной, и звука камера не передавала, но Стайлз прекрасно знал, что некоторые детективы умеют читать по губам. Он и сам так умел. Поэтому осторожно придвинулся, будто бы желая лучше рассмотреть оборотня, а на самом деле поворачиваясь к камере спиной.  
\- Слушай…  
Он говорил очень тихо, зная, что беглец услышит.  
\- Мы тебя поймали и занесли это в протокол, а у тебя нет клейма. Я прав?  
Оборотень поддернул рукав рубашки на левом запястье, и даже сквозь грязь было видно, что татуировки там нет. Бессмыслица какая-то. Ошейник в наличии, одежда приличная, а клейма нет и никогда не было. Всем оборотням полагалось получить клеймо и ошейник до первого обращения, то есть, примерно в период полового созревания.  
\- Ты наверняка в курсе, чем это тебе грозит. Но ошейник у тебя есть, а про отсутствие клейма знаю только я и Лейхи - тот, кто тебя привел. Следишь за моей мыслью?  
Оборотень снова нахмурился, и снова Стайлзу пришлось подавить смех. Несмотря на серьезные обстоятельства, было в этой ситуации что-то смешное – словно весь этот разговор Стайлз вел не с оборотнем, а с его бровями.  
\- Ну ладно, умник. У меня есть друг, который может тебе помочь. Доставить тебя на Север, в Убежище. Но для этого тебе надо пойти со мной.  
Подозрение вернулось – сильнее прежнего – и Стайлз не мог его в этом винить. Официально считалось, что Убежище на Аляске – это только слухи. Стайлз и сам так считал, пока серьезно не поговорил с доктором Дитоном. Добраться до Убежища было чертовски трудно, но реально.  
\- Я понимаю, как это звучит…  
Стайлз ступил вперед и замер, потому что глаза под густыми бровями полыхнули алым. Черт возьми, он имел дело не просто с неклейменым оборотнем. Ему встретился неклейменый альфа.  
Если бы Служба добралась до него, то уничтожила бы на месте. И как только Айзек умудрился его отловить? Но ошейник его не был ошейником для альф – заметно более толстым и тяжелым.  
Все эти быстро множащиеся загадки следовало отложить на потом. Чем дольше оборотень находился в участке, тем выше была угроза привлечения к делу Службы. Не делая больше попыток подойти, Стайлз однако же гнул свою линию.  
\- Знаешь, вот эту штуку с глазами уж точно не надо показывать. Я не угрожаю, просто оно на самом деле так. Я не смогу тебя отсюда вытащить, если кто-то увидит, что ты альфа.  
Глаза оборотня приняли свой обычный цвет – невнятный оттенок зеленого или коричневого. Точнее Стайлз сказать не мог, хотя собственное желание разобраться в этом вопросе его слегка обеспокоило. Однако он видел, что оборотень ему не верит. Черт подери, Стайлз бы на его месте тоже никому и ничему не верил.  
\- Я понимаю, что у тебя нет причин мне доверять. Но и ты пойми, что я сейчас жутко рискую. И не только работой… Слышал, что альфы могут выпускать когти и клыки, даже будучи в ошейнике, и не то чтобы я сильно надеялся на твои наручники. Поверь, я вовсе не недооцениваю твою способность разорвать мне горло.  
Оборотень сжал губы и – Стайлз мог бы поклясться – целую секунду выглядел почти польщенным. Но только секунду. Потом угрюмая маска вернулась. По идее Стайлзу надо было рвать ноги, как только он увидел эти красные глаза. Шансы, что ему удастся безопасно перевезти беглого альфу (даже если допустить, что владелец не бросился на поиски), практически равнялись нулю. И один Бог знает, насколько он одичал, прожив так долго в лесу. Однако причина, по которой Стайлз так стремился ему помочь, крылась в том, что оборотни все-таки были наполовину людьми. Даже притом, что с ними так часто обращались, как со зверями, что некоторые в самом деле начинали вести себя как звери. Только Стайлз ни разу не видел зверя, который улыбался бы в ответ на его неуклюжую шутку.  
\- Больше ничего я предложить не могу, – продолжил Стайлз. – Ты хочешь этого? Только, ну, без кровопролития.  
В ответ он ожидал самое большое кивка, поэтому почти подпрыгнул, когда оборотень заговорил.  
\- Да.  
Его голос был хриплый и неуверенный, словно пленник отвык от человеческого языка.  
Вздохнув с облегчением, Стайлз посмотрел на часы.  
\- Хорошо, у меня все равно через двадцать минут смена кончается. Сделаю вид, что сопровождаю тебя обратно к владельцу. Только смотри в пол и не слушай, что говорят вокруг. Народ здесь… не особенно дружелюбный. Впрочем, вряд ли ты так долго продержался бы, если б не научился приспосабливаться… В смысле, выключи альфу на ближайшие пять минут, и у нас будут шансы выйти из здания живыми.  
На этот раз на лице оборотня удовлетворение явно попыталось перебороть хмурый вид. И Стайлз вдруг понял, что рассматривает его – сильную линию челюсти, острые скулы. Под слоем песка и грязи он был… привлекателен. Действительно привлекателен. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул. Он хорошо знал, для чего обычно используют симпатичных рабов.  
Сумев удержать лицо, Стайлз протянул пленнику руку – простой человеческий жест, превратившийся в демонстрацию нешуточного доверия, если брать в расчет клыки. И оборотень принял ее. Стайлз положил ладонь ему на шею.  
\- Я буду с тобой не очень-то ласков, чтобы все выглядело убедительно. С твоей стороны будет крайне любезно, если ты постараешься не растерзать меня до того, как мы сядем в машину.  
Стайлз был уверен, что сухой надломленный звук, который издал оборотень, был попыткой смеха.

&&&

Стайлз, будь на то его воля, не дышал бы весь путь через участок. Вот только трудно было придумать что-нибудь более подозрительное, и он, как обычно, заговаривал со всеми, кто попадался на глаза. Спросить Бойда, как дела; сказать Рейес что-нибудь чрезвычайно не в рабочем духе и получить такой же ответ, только в два раза грязнее; громко оповестить Лейхи, что этот богатенький засранец, хозяин оборотня, не хочет отрывать задницу от шезлонга, и Стайлзу приходится самому его везти.  
\- Эээ… компания нужна? – нервно спросил Айзек.  
Айзек сочувствовал оборотням и должен был знать, что этот конкретный оборотень – альфа, но Стайлз не рассказывал ни ему, ни кому-то другому про разговор с Дитоном. Так что пришлось собрать в кулак весь свой актерский талант.  
\- Нет, сам справлюсь. Он хороший мальчик, правда?  
Стайлз сжал ладонь на шее оборотня немного сильнее – так, для показухи – и это было чертовски рискованно. Однако пленник никак не отреагировал на эту вольность, напротив, опустил голову ниже. Стайлз очень надеялся, что ему не припомнят комментарий насчет «хорошего мальчика» чуть позже. Зато ему повезло не наткнуться на шефа Мартин. Та чуяла повешенную ей на уши лапшу не хуже настоящего оборотня.  
Стайлз усадил все еще скованного беглеца на заднее сиденье своего джипа. По-хорошему надо было бы брать патрульную машину, но все равно никто не смотрел. К тому же Стайлз не хотел оставлять детку на ночь на стоянке. И если уже говорить начистоту, возжелай оборотень убить Стайлза, металлическая решетка его бы не остановила.  
Но пленник послушно сел в джип и не протестовал, даже когда Стайлз машинально, отточенным за годы практики движением, надавил ему на макушку, чтобы тот не ударился головой. Волосы у оборотня были такие же грязные, как все остальное, но мягкие как шелк. И Стайлз поспешил убрать ладонь, чтобы удержаться от соблазна их потрепать.  
Не гладьте бродячих оборотней. Это правило не значилось первым пунктом в полицейском уставе, а зря. Было бы не лишним вписать его туда, скажем, в первой десятке.  
От напряжения Стайлз всю дорогу держался так, словно аршин проглотил. И расслабился, только когда участок остался на порядочном расстоянии. Не то чтобы он ощутил, что оказался вне опасности – если уж на то пошло, его шансы погибнуть резко подскочили – просто Стайлз чувствовал, что оборотень так же рад быть подальше от участка, как и он сам. Впрочем, физиономия пленника по-прежнему оставалась хмурой.  
Радио снова барахлило, так что Стайлз взял труды по заполнению тишины на себя. По крайней мере на этот раз на соседнем сиденье кто-то был.  
\- Ну… ты, в общем, прости, что я ляпнул про «хорошего мальчика». Ты наверняка разозлился. Я бы и сам разозлился. Но спасибо, что стерпел. Если захочешь отыграться, даю зеленый свет. Нет, нет, только не сейчас. Просто имей в виду. Сперва узнай получше меня и мой дурной язык. Если будут проблемы, могу предложить варианты…  
Еще один почти-смешок. Стайлз, ободренный, продолжал болтать. О погоде, о работе, о своих безответных чувствах к шефу (о которых, кстати, рассказывал только Скотту) и о том, что она, скорее всего, прострелит ему колено, если узнает. И хорошо, если только колено.  
Собственный гараж возник перед Стайлзом как-то неожиданно, и слава Господу, что он расчистил здесь достаточно места. Вряд ли соседка миссис МакКланахан пропустила бы такое зрелище: Стайлз, ведущий беглого оборотня, закованного в наручники, через переднюю дверь.  
Закрыв дверь гаража пультом и заглушив мотор, Стайлз издал самый длинный вздох облегчения в истории и упал лбом в руль с отчетливым (и довольно болезненным) стуком. Какого черта он в это ввязался? Ему доводилось обсуждать с Дитоном возможность транспортировки бродяг в Убежище, но проделывать такое на практике он не собирался. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы привести беглого неклейменого альфу в собственный дом. Где Стайлз обычно спал как убитый и не проснулся бы даже от сигнализации – не то что от беззвучных шагов оборотня, который вполне мог прокрасться к нему в спальню посреди ночи и…  
\- Дерек.  
Стайлз подпрыгнул так, что треснулся макушкой о потолок машины.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Меня так зовут, – оборотень говорил медленно, будто бы пробовал, каково это – снова произносить слова вслух. – Дерек Хейл.  
Умом Стайлз понимал, что его челюсть устремилась куда-то к земле, но ровно ничего по этому поводу поделать не мог.  
\- Эээ, привет, Дерек, – сказал он после очень долгой и очень неудобной паузы. – Рад оказанной мне чести провезти тебя контрабандой. Зайдешь в дом?

&&&

Роясь в шкафу в поисках подходящей одежды, Стайлз прислушивался к шуму душа. Оборотень был не намного выше Стайлза, но явно крупнее – это было видно даже под грязными вещами (которые, кстати, следовало выбросить).  
Возможность принять душ Дерека как будто обрадовала (правда, из-за постоянно хмурого вида сказать точно Стайлз затруднялся). Но оказавшись в ванной, он уставился на смеситель так, словно хотел включить его исключительно силой своего гнева. Стайлз провел несколько весьма неловких минут, прежде чем сообразил, что Дерек просто не знает, как это все работает. Ведь он так долго пробыл в лесу… По крайней мере Стайлз надеялся, что причина в этом. Потому что в противном случае на ум приходило лишь одно возможное объяснение: бедняге никогда не позволяли пользоваться нормальной ванной. И это было бы совсем грустно.  
Быстро повесив полотенце на вешалку, Стайлз потянулся к крану.  
\- Тут такое дело, – сказал он, избегая смотреть на Дерека. – Сначала надо поднять эту ручку. Она заедает, так что приходится прилагать усилия. Ну, тебе вряд ли, а мне приходится. А потом вот этим рычажком устанавливаешь нужную температуру. С горячей водой здесь проблем нет, так что не торопись.  
Он заставил себя поднять глаза.  
\- А я пойду поищу тебе что-нибудь чистое.  
Дерек, кажется, хотел сказать «спасибо», но слова так и не вышли. Он просто кивнул.  
\- Оки-доки, – глупо ответил Стайлз. – Тогда я… ну, мойся, в общем.  
Четверть часа спустя Стайлз наконец раскопал старую вытянутую футболку и мешковатые домашние штаны. В ванной как раз перестала литься вода. Поджидая Дерека возле дверей, Стайлз очень старался выглядеть непринужденно, но у него это вообще по жизни плохо получалось. И когда Дерек открыл дверь, одетый в одно лишь полотенце и облако теплого прозрачного пара, Стайлз подпрыгнул еще выше, чем в машине.  
\- Вот… – начал он, протягивая одежду.  
А затем пригляделся, и штаны с футболкой едва не оказались на полу.  
Ему определенно стоило включить беганье по лесу в свои тренировки, потому что Дерек, казалось, состоял из одних мускулов. И, похоже, ни капли не стеснялся показываться полуголым перед незнакомцами.  
Полуголым и мокрым – на правом плече блестела влажная полоска, которую минуло полотенце. Капля сбежала по бицепсу, и Стайлза поразило внезапное желание ее слизнуть. Он наверняка вспыхнул, как школьница, и потому поспешно уставился на одежду.  
Свою одежду, которую Дерек будет носить. Нет, не помогает…  
\- Наверное, размер неподходящий, но эээ… не ходить же тебе голым. Нет. Это было бы плохо. Потому что… в общем, есть причины. Короче, прости за одежду, но что нашел, то принес. Я сейчас ухожу, а ты меряй.  
Сунув вещи Дереку в район груди, Стайлз поднял глаза и покраснел еще больше, сообразив, что забыл про белье. Только упоминать про это сейчас было бы неловко, да и готов ли он делиться своими трусами с…?  
В отчаянной попытке помешать себе закончить эту мысль Стайлз чересчур громко объявил:  
\- Завтра! Пойдем покупать тебе одежду. Или я один схожу, не будем устраивать Великий Девичий Шопинг. Это не в моем духе. И наверняка не в твоем.  
Господь Всемогущий, теперь он болтает Дереку, что в его духе, а что нет! Брысь, брысь!  
\- В общем, одевайся, а я буду в кухне. Займусь чем-нибудь еще, кроме разговоров.  
Стайлз готов был поклясться, что дрогнувший уголок губы означает улыбку. Или презрительную усмешку. Так или иначе, Стайлз поспешно вымелся из коридора, позволяя Дереку… облачиться в его, Стайлза, одежду. И никакого белья. Вот засада.  
Только в кухне, милосердно избавившей его от необходимости созерцать обнаженную грудь Дерека, Стайлз снова смог думать. Даже если одежда подойдет, все равно надо будет купить Дереку еще. Вряд ли удастся найти смену, а кто знает, сколько придется продержать оборотня у себя, прежде чем Дитон сможет отправить его на Север. Кстати, о Дитоне. Которому надо было позвонить первым делом.  
Отыскав в холодильнике остатки чили, Стайлз задумался, стоит ли подогревать порцию для Дерека. Захочет ли он вообще это есть? Раз он так долго пробыл в лесу, то наверняка питался… ну, тем, что мог поймать. А если бы и намеревался поджарить добычу, то разводить костер означало бы привлекать лишнее внимание. Дальше размышлять на этот счет Стайлзу расхотелось. Значит, добавить в список покупок продукты. Из мясного отдела.  
Разумеется, именно этот момент Дерек выбрал, чтобы появиться в кухне. Чистый, в одежде Стайлза, он выглядел моложе – должно быть, они были примерно ровесниками. Штаны сидели неплохо, а вот футболка обтягивала слишком туго. Чтобы не ляпнуть по этому поводу какую-нибудь глупость, Стайлз поспешил набить рот чили. Горячим чили прямиком из микроволновки.  
Глаза немедленно заслезились, но Стайлз умудрился все проглотить, чувствуя, как чили оставляет за собой огненную дорожку. Потом он выхлебал полстакана воды и, прекрасно сознавая, что Дерек пристально наблюдает за всем действом, слабо махнул на тарелку.  
\- Хочешь?  
Да уж, не лучшая реклама собственной стряпни.  
Но Дерек просто качнул головой и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Не голоден.  
\- Нет так нет, – легко согласился Стайлз.  
Дерек продолжал переминаться, глядя на него. Оборотень явно чувствовал себя сильно не в своей тарелке. Ему словно хотелось выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи.  
\- Все нормально? – осторожно уточнил Стайлз.  
Он слабо представлял, что еще делать с явно встревоженным альфой у себя в кухне.  
По-прежнему молчащий Дерек оглядел себя, и Стайлз совсем уже приготовился заявить, что эти штаны и футболка с Зеленым Фонарем не так уж ужасны. Во всяком случае, самому Стайлзу они служили верой и правдой и всегда ему нравились. Но тут Дерек пробормотал:  
\- Не привык носить одежду, которая пахнет кем-то другим.  
Хм, а вот об этом Стайлз не подумал. Вещи, конечно, были чистые, но, видимо, такие старые, что даже порошок оказался не в силах полностью перебить запах прежнего владельца. Стайлз, по меньшей мере, понадеялся, что не воняет так уж отвратительно. Впрочем, если учесть, что Дерек носил по прибытию в участок, запах Стайлза едва ли казался ему намного хуже.  
А может, Дерека просто беспокоил человеческий запах, как таковой. И Стайлзу трудно было его в этом винить. Хотелось расспросить подробнее, но Дерек и так уже сказал больше, чем когда-либо говорил Стайлзу за один раз. К тому же теперь стало хорошо заметно, насколько он измотан.  
\- Ну, боюсь, сегодня я с этим ничего поделать не могу, – сказал Стайлз. – Но завтра купим тебе новую одежду, которая никем не пахнет. Разве что китайскими гастарбайтерами. Ладно, их я тоже постараюсь избежать. А теперь давай я покажу тебе гостевую комнату. Не припомню уже, когда кто-нибудь спал на тех простынях, так что они должны быть совсем неплохи.  
Он отвел Дерека в спальню, располагающуюся напротив его собственной. Кровать он регулярно перестилал, хотя и не соврал Дереку насчет того, что ею редко пользовались. И снова Дерека застопорило на пороге. Стайлз прикусил губу, сдерживая желание спросить, когда он в последний раз спал на настоящей кровати. Слишком велик был шанс получить очень неприятный ответ.  
Так что Стайлз осторожно обошел гостя и вышел в коридор.  
\- Ну что ж, располагайся. Я пока не ложусь, так что, если что-то будет надо, кричи. А завтра начну работать над… твоей проблемой.  
Дерек снова кивнул, осторожно оглядываясь. В какой-то момент Стайлз принялся прикидывать, что в комнате – или в доме – можно украсть. Но даже если Дерек каким-то образом умудрится умыкнуть телевизор и ноутбук, то зачем они ему? В лесу от техники проку мало, и вряд ли он сунется в ломбард.  
Нет уж, если Дерек что-то и натворит, то разве что запросто сбежит. И хорошо если не разорвет гостеприимному хозяину горло на прощание. Ярости в нем не чувствовалось (во всяком случае, ярости, направленной на Стайлза), и все-таки Стайлз не мог знать наверняка: он никогда прежде не держал в доме оборотня, а тем более слегка одичавшего неклейменого альфу.  
Скомкано пожелав спокойной ночи, Стайлз оставил Дерека обнюхивать одеяло и вернулся в кухню – доедать чили. Потом он открыл ноутбук, но отправлять Дитону е-мейл не стал: не хотелось оставлять след на бумаге, пусть и электронной. И вряд ли гугл на запрос «подпольная железная дорога(1) для оборотней» обеспечит его сколько-нибудь надежной информацией. Так что Стайлз вошел в систему полицейского участка Бикон Хиллз и посмотрел, есть ли объявления о пропавших оборотнях. Таких объявлений нашлись сотни, но ни одно не подходило под описание Дерека, и уж точно нигде не сообщалось о сбежавшем альфе. Все же Дерек, пусть и без клейма, явно кому-то принадлежал, и едва ли он мог далеко убежать от места своего прежнего жительства и ни разу не попасться Службе. Разве что с человеческой помощью, однако Стайлз был на все сто уверен, что в недалеком прошлом Дерек не общался с людьми.  
Приготовив кофе (без кофеина), Стайлз потратил некоторое время на составление списков. Прежде чем сунуть грязную одежду в мусорный пакет, он кое-как разобрал на ярлычках размеры. Пакет он вынес: даже миссис МакКланахан вряд ли опустилась бы до того, чтобы копаться в мусоре. Расправившись со списком необходимой одежды, Стайлз перешел к еде, однако тут без мнения Дерека решить оказалось трудно. Так что он просто написал «МЯСО» и дважды подчеркнул.  
Господи, хоть бы не оказалось, что Дитон врал насчет убежища и своих связях с людьми, которые могут отвезти туда Дерека. У Стайлза не было причин в нем сомневаться, но все же Дитон был куда ближе с родителями Стайлза, чем с самим Стайлзом. Да и вообще – с наличием беглого оборотня в гостевой комнате все стало казаться куда менее надежным.  
Стайлз потер переносицу, чувствуя горячее желание кому-нибудь позвонить. Скотт, скорее всего, пытался урвать пару часов сна в перерывах между кормлениями и сменой пеленок, и Стайлз не собирался его будить. К тому же хоть Скотт и был его напарником и лучшим другом, но про оборотней Стайлз с ним не разговаривал. Сам Скотт и его жена не имели прислуги, а вот семья Эллисон в этом аспекте занимала, наверное, первое место в округе.  
Трудно было представить, что Эллисон соответствует слухам, в изобилии витавшим вокруг семьи Арджентов, но – так или иначе – она выросла в совершенно другом окружении, нежели Стайлз. А Скотт, благослови боже его одурманенную любовью голову, при словах «беглый оборотень» подумал бы только об одном: Эллисон и ее семья могут помочь.  
Так что никаких звонков Скотту. И Айзеку тоже. Никто из них не сделал ничего противозаконного, но все-таки этот случай мог бросить тень на их репутацию.  
К тому времени, как чашка Стайлза опустела, время перевалило за два ночи, а в глаза словно песку насыпали. Затолкав списки в карман и сполоснув чашку, Стайлз побрел к спальне. Дверь напротив была приоткрыта, и Стайлз не удержался от искушения заглянуть внутрь.  
Он не был уверен, что Дерек вообще уснет. Раз уж одежда оказалась такой проблемой, то наверняка еще добавятся трудности с территорией или чем-то еще, о чем Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия. Кровать и правда оказалась пуста. Но Дерек просто стащил с нее одеяло и устроил себе гнездо на полу, где теперь благополучно спал.

&&&

Не то чтобы Стайлз забыл, что приютил беглого оборотня. И не то чтобы он не ждал, что вышеупомянутый оборотень поднимется раньше него: любое существо, живущее в дикой природе, наверняка просыпается с рассветом – чего Стайлз определенно не делал в свой выходной. Но для него оказалось большой неожиданностью войти в кухню и наткнуться на Дерека, горстями уминающего мясо для гамбургеров.  
Сырое мясо для гамбургеров.  
Дерек дернулся на звук отнюдь не тихих шагов, и радужки его окрасились алым.  
\- Господи! – взвизгнул Стайлз, но тут же застыл и поднял руки.  
Он искренне надеялся, что в среде оборотней этот жест не означает угрозы – ну, будто бы Стайлз таким образом пытается выглядеть крупнее. Однако глаза Дерека вновь сделались нормальными, не-то-зелеными-не-то-карими. Видно, он понял, что Стайлз не собирается посягать на его добычу. Добычу, изловленную в холодильнике.  
Стайлзу явно не хватало кофеина в крови.  
\- Прости, прости, просто зачем же… У тебя ж паразиты заведутся. Стоп, у тебя вообще могут завестись паразиты?  
Для существа, не привыкшего общаться с людьми, Дерек на удивление преуспел в искусстве оскорбления Стайлза одним лишь движением бровей.  
\- Ну ладно, – Стайлз тщательно обогнул Дерека, пробираясь к кофеварке. – Тогда угощайся на здоровье. На самом деле здорово принимать гостя, для которого не надо готовить.  
И да, на этот раз во взгляде Дерека проскользнула явная улыбка. Пока Стайлз варил кофе, оборотень – гораздо медленнее, чем прежде – покончил с мясом. По крайней мере он ел над раковиной и не забрызгал все вокруг. И Стайлзу, принявшемуся за готовку яичницы, было гораздо легче притвориться, будто в его кухне не происходит ничего странного.  
Он даже не понял, что совсем затерялся в своем маленьком мирке, пока Дерек вдруг не оказался прямо за его плечом. Сковородка едва не отправилась в свободный полет, а Стайлз резко крутнулся вокруг своей оси с твердым намерением сообщить Дереку, что тому срочно надо учиться разговаривать. Но Дерек в самом деле заговорил.  
\- Яйца я тоже люблю.  
Взгляд его метнулся в сторону сковородки, и уголок губ приподнялся.  
\- Жареные.  
\- Тебе тоже сделать? – Стайлз тщательно скрыл недоверие.  
В конце концов, если игнорировать только что проглоченный фунт мяса, Дерек вчера не ужинал. Кто знает, сколько пищи нужно оборотням. А нужно им было, очевидно, порядочно, потому что Дерек кивнул. От сыра он, однако, воротил нос, так что Стайлз выложил свою половину яичницы на тарелку, прежде чем посыпать ее чеддером.  
Вся застольная беседа ограничилась выяснением, что Дереку купить в продуктовом. На удивление, в списке оказалось не только мясное. Стайлз решил, что Дереку надо переходить на человеческую еду осторожно, особенно на продукты, подверженные кулинарной обработке (хотя сам Стайлз был большим фанатом этой самой обработки), но без разговора с Дитоном он не знал, сколько придется ждать путешествия в Убежище. И на что это Убежище больше похоже – на город или природный заповедник. Большинство оборотней жили как люди – но ведь им никто не давал выбора. Стайлз задумался, не предпочли бы они, будь на то их воля, жить, как Дерек, в лесу.  
Но у Дерека даже вкусовые предпочтения было трудно выяснить, не то что пытать его на предмет культуры оборотней. Ему, так долго пробывшему одному, было, наверное, унизительно зависеть от человека в таком вопросе, как добывание пищи. Так что Стайлз старался как можно терпеливее сносить его ворчание. Зато усилия были вознаграждены, когда в самом конце Дерек попросил купить ему персик. Невероятно, но голос его сделался таким робким, будто он просил что-то запретное. Стайлз в своем списке подчеркнул «персики» трижды.  
Собираясь в магазин, он размышлял, что сказать гостю. Если бы тот хотел сбежать, сбежал бы ночью. А раз месяцами скрывался в лесу, то наверняка сумеет залечь на дно в маленьком доме.  
\- Ладно, я за покупками, – объявил Стайлз, хватая списки и бумажник. – Чувствуй себя как дома. В холодильнике бери, что хочешь. И можешь…  
Сперва Стайлз глянул на приставку… нет, это явно не входило в число сильных Дерековых сторон. Была еще коллекция дисков, но Стайлзу почему-то казалось, что Дерек вряд ли разберется с тремя пультами, которые требовались, чтобы включить проигрыватель.  
И тут Дерек сильно его удивил, спросив:  
\- У тебя есть книги?  
\- Ты умеешь читать? – изумился Стайлз, прежде чем прикрыть ладонью свой глупый, глупый рот.  
За годы он почти научился контролировать свой синдром словесного недержания, но сейчас выражение лица Дерека заставило его залиться краской. Да, многие оборотни, прошедшие участок, были неграмотные, но нельзя же так ляпать, не подумав…  
Однако Дерек просто закатил глаза и сказал:  
\- Да.  
Видно, провел в компании Стайлза достаточно времени, чтобы отточить раздраженный тон до совершенства.  
\- Прекрасно! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Мои книжные полки в твоем распоряжении. Надеюсь, ты фанат старой фантастики.  
Дерек только пожал плечами, но это было определенно лучше, чем хмурая мина.  
\- Прекрасно, – повторил Стайлз, попытавшись скрыть облегчение и не слишком преуспев. – Вернусь через пару часов. Только жалюзи не открывай, а то миссис МакКланахан явится выяснять, почему я до сих пор не познакомил ее со своим новым бой-френдом.  
Дерек странно на него посмотрел, но Стайлзу было не привыкать к странным взглядам, так что он – в свою очередь – пожал плечами и скрылся за дверью.

&&&

Покупка одежды для взрослого человека, причем не для себя, была для Стайлза новым и слегка сюрреалистичным опытом. Собственную одежду он выбирал исключительно по принципу удобства и решил, что Дерек скорее всего захочет то же самое. Особенно если учесть, что ему скоро в бега. Значит, нужно что-то удобное, неброское и теплое. Правда, Стайлз с трудом мог вообразить Дерека, щеголяющего в многослойных шмотках в клеточку.  
Он сгреб несколько серых и черных маек и рубашек и две пары темно-синих джинсов. Жаль, конечно, что не получится заменить ту красивую кожаную куртку – во всяком случае, не на зарплату провинциального детектива – зато он нашел легкое, темное и не очень дорогое пальто. Оборотни меньше людей подвержены влиянию температур, но Север есть Север – какая-то защита явно понадобится.  
Покупка одежды оказалась отнюдь не самой трудной из задач. Вернувшись в машину, Стайлз позвонил доктору Дитону. Делать это при Дереке не хотелось. И хотя Стайлз точно не знал, насколько чувствителен слух оборотней, Дерек наверняка смог бы подслушать разговор, ведись он где-то в доме.  
Стайлз чаще звонил Дитону на мобильник, чем в офис, и почти ожидал переадресации на голосовую почту, однако доктор взял трубку. Должно быть, у него уже был номер Стайлза, потому что он с ходу поприветствовал:  
\- Детектив Стилински! Чем обязан?  
Стайлз прокручивал этот разговор в голове тысячу раз, но теперь, когда он в самом деле случился, трудно было даже начать.  
\- Эээ… здрасте. Можете звать меня Стайлзом, если хотите. Тем более что я звоню… ну, не по работе.  
\- Ясно, – ровно откликнулся Дитон.  
\- У вас есть несколько минут? Наедине?  
\- Найду.  
Судя по звукам, открылась и закрылась дверь, щелкнул замок. Должно быть, Дитон помнил их последний разговор, хотя дело было не один месяц назад.  
\- У меня тут… бродяга. Привезли в участок вчера вечером. Он без клейма, но в ошейнике, и я смог забрать его к себе.  
Дитон с секунду молчал, и Стайлз практически слышал, как он хмурится.  
\- Такие вещи с лету не решаются.  
\- Я знаю! Честно, знаю. Просто все случилось так неожиданно, а если бы я оставил его в участке, кто-нибудь заметил бы отсутствие клейма и сообщил в Службу. Он долго жил в лесу… слышно, что давно не разговаривал. Месяцы, может, годы.  
\- Ты привел в дом одичавшего вервольфа?  
\- Я же говорю, у меня не было выбора. И не такой уж он дикий. Вполне прилично болтает, просто… редко. И попросил книг почитать.  
Дитон вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Но мне потребуется время. Кстати, а с ним ты об этом разговаривал? Уверен, что он не сбежит? Мне не хочется ловить кого-то, кто не хочет быть пойманным.  
\- Да, я с ним разговаривал. А если бы он собирался сбежать, то сбежал бы ночью. Ему просто надо оказаться подальше отсюда.  
\- В таком случае он под твоей ответственностью, пока я организую транспортировку. Не выпускай его из дома. В лесу он, возможно, сумел бы замаскироваться, но, если он жил в одном помещении с другими вервольфами, они смогут выследить его по запаху.  
\- Ага, ясно, никаких прогулок на сон грядущий, понял, – Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением и тут же сообразил, что выложил еще не все. – Эээ, сэр?  
\- Боже, – пробормотал Дитон. – Ты меня так не называл с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось тринадцать. Все настолько плохо?  
\- Этот оборотень, – сбивчиво выговорил Стайлз, – он в ошейнике и совсем не агрессивен. Ни со мной, ни с полицейским, который его привел.  
\- Но?  
\- Он альфа.  
Повисла мертвая тишина. Стайлз глянул на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида и понял, что явственно съежился.  
\- Только ты, Стайлз. Только ты на такое способен. Несколькими днями все не обойдется.  
\- Но вы сможете? Или найдете человека, который сможет?  
\- Вероятно, да, но это будет задача не из легких. Черт подери!  
Стайлз никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы Дитон ругался, и победное настроение порядком увяло.  
\- Стайлз?  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Сделай мне одолжение, постарайся его не злить. Сам не знаю почему, но я тобой дорожу. Причем целым и с головой на плечах.  
\- Да, сэр. Буду вести себя хорошо и беречь голову.  
\- Жди моего звонка. За мной едва ли следят, но некоторые контакты… довольно подозрительны.  
Стайлз сглотнул. Дитон был единственным, с кем можно было поговорить об оборотнях, единственным, кто обладал самой точной информацией по этому вопросу.  
\- А если возникнут непредвиденные ситуации?  
Дитон невесело хохотнул.  
\- Непредвиденные ситуации с участием неклейменого альфы? Боюсь, здесь я ничем не смогу помочь.

&&&

Стайлз задержался в продуктовом магазине и не только там – лишь бы как можно дольше не возвращаться домой. Несмотря на то, что он сказал Дитону, Стайлз был наполовину убежден, что Дерека уже и след простыл. У оборотня не было причин доверять Стайлзу, к тому же он и один до этого прекрасно справлялся. А если даже и не сбежал, то определенно не являлся лучшим в мире собеседником. А Стайлз – вопреки распространенному мнению – мог заполнить вовсе не бесконечное количество тишины. Плюс у него накопилось много вопросов, и очень вряд ли, чтобы Дерек на них ответил. Если бы оборотню показалось, что его допрашивают, он бы точно смылся.  
Знаний об оборотнях Стайлзу явно не хватало. Родители, разумеется, кое-что рассказывали, но сами оборотней никогда не держали и не водили тесные приятельские отношения с теми, кто держал. Так что Стайлз и не спрашивал. А теперь и хотел бы, да не мог. Обшарив книжный магазин, он нашел только «Уход за вашим оборотнем» и «Оборотни для чайников» – как держать оборотней в узде, как обеспечивать им безопасную и «счастливую» жизнь. Стайлз представил Дерека, называющего его «хозяин», и ему поплохело.  
Библиотека тоже не помогла. Были кое-какие исторические справки, повествующие о том, как оборотни были обнаружены и подчинены, как превратились в «слуг» (в одних источниках) и «рабов» (в других). Но даже самые сочувствующие авторы писали так, будто в жизни не общались с настоящим оборотнем. Предания были еще хуже, чем фигня, которую Стайлз разыскал в Интернете. Возможно, что-то и было правдой, но отличить факты от выдумки он не мог.  
И повсюду Стайлз куда чаще, чем обычно, рассматривал оборотней, следующих за хозяевами в своих серебряных ошейниках. Сколько же он не видел, просто потому что не смотрел! Прежде он заметил бы, если бы кто-то обижал оборотня прилюдно, и даже по возможности заступился бы, но такие случаи, как и домашнее насилие, происходили преимущественно за закрытыми дверями. Большая часть владельцев относилась к оборотням, как к слугам, а те послушно подчинялись: принести то или се с полки, присмотреть за шаловливым ребенком…  
Но никогда раньше Стайлз толком не замечал, что происходит, когда два незнакомых оборотня проходят друг мимо друга. В большинстве случаев дело ограничивалось мимолетными взглядами украдкой. Некоторые исподтишка пытались друг друга обнюхать. А кое-кто разыгрывал целую сцену доминирования и подчинения. Одну такую Стайлз видел в книжном магазине – между двумя самками. Пристальные взгляды, напряженные позы, оскалы – действия, которые даже без появления клыков выглядели не очень-то по-людски. Но все закончилось в мгновение ока: одна из оборотней отшатнулась и склонила голову набок, подставляя горло. Стайлз не успел покрыться холодным потом, а «победительница» уже прошествовала со своим владельцем дальше.  
Стайлз огляделся: похоже, никто не заметил случившегося. Сколько же сотен раз подобное происходило в его присутствии, а он не знал, потому что не удосужился как следует посмотреть. В груди горячим клубком заворочался стыд. Наблюдательность была одним из его важнейших профессиональных качеств, но он никогда не обращал должного внимания на оборотней. А теперь только на них и смотрел. Это было как прислушиваться к тихой музыке в большом людном помещении – не можешь ни на что отвлечься, пока не определишь, что за мелодия.  
Дважды Стайлз проходил мимо оборотней так близко, что те опускали глаза и отступали. Только после визита в библиотеку он сообразил, что они, возможно, чуяли на нем запах Дерека. Удивительно тонкое обоняние – ведь Стайлз притрагивался к Дереку, только когда выводил его из участка. Да и то принял потом душ.  
И все равно он не исключал возможности, что пах альфой. Быть может, этот запах исключительно силен. Такое следовало запомнить. Те немногие люди, которые держали у себя альф, редко выводили их в свет – тем более для такого прозаичного дела, как поход за покупками – но Стайлз содрогнулся, представив, что случится, если он наткнется на альфу, благоухая при этом как соперник.

Глава 2

Вернувшись домой, Стайлз обнаружил Дерека свернувшимся на диване с «Человеком в картинках». Продемонстрировав набитые пакеты, Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
\- Сегодня твой счастливый день. Гавайские рубашки давали две по цене одной.  
Так, теперь стало ясно, как выглядит в исполнении Дерека кровожадный вид. Стайлза это, впрочем, не обескуражило.  
\- Бог ты мой, расслабься. И хоть немного меня похвали. Я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь более… одноцветное.  
Он поставил пакеты Дереку в ноги.  
\- Ладно, меряй и дай мне знать, если что-то не подойдет или как-нибудь иначе оскорбит твои деликатные чувства. А я еду из машины достану.  
Закончив рассовывать продукты по полкам и холодильнику, Стайлз услышал скрип ступенек. Явно преднамеренный, ведь Дерек при желании мог двигаться абсолютно бесшумно. Стайлз обернулся и уронил большую банку томатного соуса прямо себе на ногу, причем не нашел в себе сил даже ойкнуть.  
Одежда подошла. Чертовски хорошо подошла. Если бы у Стайлза не склеилось с работой в полиции, мог бы сделать карьеру в портняжном деле или персональном шопинге. Вот это было бы кино. Персональный шопинг? Возможно, следует указать это в резюме, в графе «дополнительные навыки»…  
Каким-то образом Стайлз умудрился не высказать все это вслух, зато стоял с отвисшей челюстью непозволительно долго и с каждой секундой краснел все больше. Дерек оглядел себя, на лице его проступил предательский оттенок неуверенности.  
\- Нормально?  
Это было явно не то слово, каким Стайлз бы описал, как мягкая серая ткань облегает широкую грудную клетку. На секунду он позволил себе позавидовать этой рубашке (что уж говорить о джинсах, обтягивающих Дереку задницу, обнимающих ее, прямо как Стайлзу хотелось… нет, ни слова больше). А потом он спрятал неожиданное возбуждение за широченной улыбкой и объявил слегка подрагивающим голосом:  
\- В выборе одежды я мастер, да?  
Судя по выражению лица, Дерек скорее наглотался бы аконита, чем согласился, но чувствовал он себя как будто свободнее. А так как Стайлз по-прежнему лыбился, как идиот, лицо Дерека тоже смягчилось. Это трудно было назвать настоящей благодарностью, но вид подчеркнутых рубашкой, великолепных плеч с лихвой компенсировал все непроизнесенные «спасибо».  
\- Я купил свиные отбивные на ужин, – Стайлз боролся с искушением расправить складку ткани у Дерека на животе и заодно проверить, такой ли он каменно-твердый, каким выглядел вчера. – Тебе могу сделать с кровью. Пойдет?  
\- Да, – Дерек явно забавлялся зрелищем чужой растерянности.  
О да, к черту приставку. Таким макаром Дереку определенно хватит развлечения надолго.  
\- Хорошо, прекрасно, великолепно, – Стайлз попытался как можно непринужденнее сложить руки, чтобы не колотиться ими о шкаф. Но чем он действительно гордился, так это тем, что удалось спокойно, без всяких заиканий поинтересоваться: – А остальное? Ты мерил?  
\- Подходит, – коротко откликнулся Дерек.  
Чудненько, все еще впереди. Хотя он, конечно, привыкнет и прекратит тупо пялиться на Дерековы бицепсы, когда он скрещивает руки… вот так.  
\- Отлично, – воскликнул Стайлз и поднял-таки соус.  
Когда все его внимание перестало уходить на созерцание тела Дерека, Стайлз почувствовал, как болят рука и нога. Люди совершенно правильно делают, что считают оборотней опасными. Только совсем не по той причине.  
\- Займусь отбивными…  
Стайлз выпрямился и понял, что говорит сам с собой. Дерек выскользнул из кухни незамеченным.  
\- Эй, а меня научишь? – громко спросил он. – Режим «Стелс» не венчает список моих многочисленных детективных талантов  
Ответа не последовало. Стайлз тряхнул головой и сосредоточился на ужине. Почистил картошку, поставил ее вариться и достал отбивные. Приправил свои, не тронув две другие, и сунул мясо в духовку, включив таймер, чтобы не забыть достать еду Дерека пораньше.  
Он хотел еще приготовить фасоль, однако решил, что следует сперва рассказать Дереку о разговоре с Дитоном. Не то чтобы Стайлз мог выложить много деталей, но надо было по крайней мере дать Дереку знать, что его делом уже занимаются.  
Дерека он нашел в гостиной, рядом с камином. Тот взял с полки одну из фотографий и рассматривал ее. И заговорил первым, слегка застав Стайлза врасплох.  
\- Твои родители?  
Голос его звучал нейтрально, но Стайлз ощутил привычную пустоту в груди, появляющуюся, когда разговор сворачивал на эту тему.  
\- Ага. Они были борцами за права оборотней. На этой почве и познакомились, еще в колледже. Ее арестовали за попытку ворваться в Вашингтонское Отделение Службы, а он внес за нее залог.  
Стайлз осторожно, чтобы не повредить стекло, забрал у Дерека снимок.  
\- Был бы я хоть наполовину такой же храбрый, какой была она.  
Когда он поднял глаза, Дерек смотрел на него, прищурившись. Потом спросил:  
\- Была?  
\- Умерла от рака, когда мне было тринадцать. Отец так и… – Стайлз тряхнул головой. Боль со временем притупилась, но не исчезла. – Цирроз. Три года назад.  
Дерек кивнул и осторожно взял снимок назад, соприкоснувшись со Стайлзом пальцами. Бережно поставил рамку на место и снова принялся смотреть.  
\- А тво… – заикнулся было Стайлз, но прикусил язык.  
Оборотней обычно забирали у родителей сразу после рождения или первого превращения. Вряд ли Дерек что-то знал о своих родственниках.  
Однако Дерек услышал недосказанное.  
\- Они мертвы.  
\- Может, и нет. Откуда ты…  
\- Все. Один за другим.  
Господи Иисусе. Стайлз передернулся от перспективы узнать, что это означает, но Дерек – что неудивительно – предпочел не распространяться. И Стайлз был благодарен ему за это.  
\- Я… сожалею. Хоть и знаю, что сочувствие не утешает, но все равно.  
Дерек смотрел в пустоту, теребя ошейник.  
\- Я не всегда был альфой. Это случилось не по моей воле.  
Стайлз вообще не знал, как становятся альфами. Обладал ли этим статусом старейший член семьи или стаи, передавалось ли право самому сильному бете, и должны ли члены стаи вообще быть родственниками. Зато он прекрасно понимал, что время для вопросов неподходящее.  
\- Я вообще мало знаю про оборотней, – признался Стайлз после долгого молчания. – Наверное, следовало спросить родителей, но я не подумал. Я притворяюсь, будто понимаю, во что ввязался, но на самом деле я никогда не был знаком с оборотнем. Понял это сегодня. Оборотни…  
\- Вервольфы, – мягко перебил Дерек.  
\- Прости? – искренне удивился Стайлз.  
Дерек раньше никогда его не перебивал.  
\- Мы называемся «вервольфы». Волки-оборотни. Люди обращаются с нами, как с животными, но стараются не упоминать, что мы наполовину волки.  
\- Вервольфы, – повторил Стайлз.  
Слово казалось чужеродным. По идее, им должны были бы пользоваться родители, но отец после смерти мамы редко касался близкой им обоим темы. Это было слишком больно. Так что слово «вервольф» звучало… неудобно, почти запретно. Однако Дерек был прав. Попытки отрицать звериную часть выглядели в лучшем случае оскорблением, в худшем – открытой враждебностью.  
\- Всегда считал, что это странно, – вслух подумал Стайлз. – Не упоминать зверя. Но ты говори, если я ляпну или сделаю какую-нибудь глупость. Мне не впервой. И я хочу…  
Он даже не знал, чего хочет. Только осознал, что всю жизнь мирился с чем-то очень, очень неправильным, и впервые понял желание родителей хоть что-то изменить.  
Дерек, кажется, хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут сработал таймер. Снова замкнувшись в себе, Дерек кивнул в сторону кухни.  
\- Ой, забыл, – Стайлз попытался скрыть разочарование. – Пойду достану твои. Будут еще пюре и фасоль. Гарнир можешь не есть, я не обижусь.  
Дерек кивнул. Разговор был окончен, и Стайлзу пришлось смириться с этим. Только когда он доставал две отбивные из духовки, то сообразил, что так и не упомянул Дитона. Но картошка успела развариться – как раз для пюре, а еще нужно было готовить фасоль. Фасоль была консервированная, однако отбивные и пюре и без того бросали серьезный вызов кулинарным способностям Стайлза. Обычно он ограничивался готовыми обедами и смесями для медленноварки.  
Расчет времени оказался паршивым, свои отбивные Стайлз явно пережарил, пока сражался с картошкой. А фасоль к тому времени, как все было на столе, почти остыла. Стайлз отвернулся за ложками, а когда повернулся обратно, Дерек уже сидел за столом. Ложки чуть не посыпались на пол.  
\- Ненавижу казаться грубым, – резко сказал Стайлз, - но, по-моему, ты не умрешь, если будешь создавать хоть какой-то шум. Все эти исчезновения и появления из воздуха плохо действуют на мое сердце.  
Дерек вздернул бровь.  
\- В последний раз, когда я шумел, ты уронил банку себе на ногу.  
Туше.  
Раскладывая ужин по тарелкам, Стайлз рассказал о разговоре с Дитоном, деликатно опуская предположение доктора насчет кровожадных намерений Дерека.  
\- В общем, он сказал, что перезвонит, – завершил Стайлз, опускаясь на стул перед приятно полной тарелкой. – Понимаю, что это не слишком-то обнадеживает, но мои родители были с Дитоном давними друзьями. Я думал, он бросил это дело, как мой отец, но несколько месяцев назад говорил с ним о бродячих оборотнях… прости, вервольфах… которые попали к нам в участок, и Дитон рассказал, что есть способ их выручить.  
Болтая, Стайлз не забыл разрезать отбивную – хотя пришлось приложить некоторые усилия – и отправить кусок в рот. Что ж, жестковато, но исключительно по его вине. В целом вполне неплохо. Понадеявшись, что не пережарил мясо для Дерека, Стайлз поднял голову. И поспешно закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь не расхохотаться.  
Накрывая стол, он машинально положил Дереку вилку и нож. Теперь тот держал оба прибора в руках и смотрел на них так, будто ожидал, что они начнут резать мясо сами. Сейчас Дерек напоминал растерянного четырехлетнего малыша, который впервые пытается пользоваться ножом. У Стайлза аж глаза заслезились от сдерживаемого смеха, но он сомневался, что Дерек одобрит сравнение. К тому же Стайлз обещал Дитону не нарываться.  
И все-таки он отвернулся, маскируя смешок кашлем, а когда снова посмотрел на Дерека, то понял: маневр не удался. Дерек сверлил его яростным взглядом, глаза уже загорались алым.  
\- Прости! Прости! – спохватился Стайлз. – Виноват, исправлюсь. Здесь все свои… Ешь руками.  
К счастью, злость сменилась простым раздражением. Дерек подцепил мясо пальцами и принялся за еду. Стайлз, едва живой от облегчения, заметил, что ест он куда медленнее и аккуратнее, чем утром. Для гарнира, конечно, пришлось использовать вилку, но ею Дерек управлялся куда ловчее, чем двумя приборами одновременно. Стайлз с неожиданной болью в груди задумался, сколько же маленьких глупых уступок культурности люди принимают как данность.  
Дерек съел обе отбивные и большую часть фасоли, но практически не притронулся к картошке. Возможно, там было слишком много молока и масла – вряд ли его желудок привык к молочным продуктам. Однако Стайлз, убирая со стола и пряча остатки, не сказал ни слова.  
Он искренне ожидал, что Дерек снова испарится. Но нет, тот сидел за столом и внимательно наблюдал, что нервировало еще больше неожиданных исчезновений. Принявшись загружать тарелки в посудомоечную машину, Стайлз вспомнил о персиках. Держась спиной к Дереку, он быстро вымыл один в раковине, потом развернулся через плечо и с восклицанием: «Не зевай!» бросил персик. Бросок вышел кривой, но Дерек все равно поймал, и глаза его – к удовольствию Стайлза – расширились.  
Надо было продолжать уборку, однако Стайлз не мог отвести взгляда от Дерека, который осторожно, почти благоговейно держал фрукт в руках.  
\- Ешь. Он не кусается.  
Дерек нахмурился, недовольный то ли бородатой шуткой, то ли тем, как все это выглядело – словно ему нужно было разрешение. Но угрюмая гримаса исчезла в секунду, когда Дерек вонзил в персик зубы.  
Боже, какой он издал при этом звук. Стон чувственного удовольствия зародился глубоко в его груди и ударил Стайлза почти физически. Стайлз в жизни не слыхал ничего более бесстыдного, и колени его начали подгибаться. А как Дерек ел – медленно, вдумчиво, с трепещущими от беспомощного наслаждения ресницами… Стайлзу пришлось опереться на раковину, чтобы удержаться на ногах. И скрыть недвусмысленно натянувшиеся впереди джинсы.  
Прикованный к месту, Стайлз стоял и смотрел, как Дерек ест, как высасывает остатки сладкой мякоти с кожицы, как – Господи помилуй! – слизывает сок с пальцев. И до чего же прекрасно, что Дерек полностью сосредоточился на персике: Стайлз сообразил, что как минимум минуту судорожно облизывает собственные губы, и они уже начинают саднить.  
Он поспешно вытер рот ладонью. Очень вовремя – Дерек, похоже, вспомнил о существовании остального бренного мира и посмотрел на Стайлза слегка расфокусированным взглядом. Его губы все еще блестели от сока.  
Нетвердо улыбнувшись, Стайлз героически ровным голосом осведомился:  
\- Еще один?  
Той ночью начались сны.

&&&

На следующее утро Стайлзу пришлось идти на работу. Однако Дерека он оставлял одного на удивление спокойно. У того была стопка книг и достаточно еды (включая два персика, и Стайлз эгоистично надеялся, что Дерек не прикончит их до его возвращения). Стайлзу же предстояло весь день опрашивать свидетелей.  
Полицейский департамент Бикон Хиллз был не достаточно большим, чтобы делиться на отделы, так что Стайлзу и Скотту приходилось расследовать самые разные преступления. Сегодня, например, они собирали показания против подрядчика, который обманывал клиентов – использовал дешевые материалы, а то и вовсе не делал работу. Не самое серьезное дело, но одна старушка сломала ногу на обрушившейся лестнице, так что случай переходил границы простого мошенничества.  
Для такой работы Стайлзу полагалось надевать костюм. Официальный стиль он терпеть не мог, предпочитая носить самую простую одежду: не выглядит бродягой, и ладно. Но шеф Мартин настаивала, что костюм «единственная вещь, в которой ты не смотришься двенадцатилетним». Стайлз предпочел воспринимать это как комплимент. На большее от шефа рассчитывать не приходилось.  
Когда Стайлз закончил собираться, Дерек уже занял привычное место на диване с книгой. Встретив его взгляд, Стайлз в кои-то веки не нашелся, что сказать.  
\- Эээ… я на работу, – буркнул он.  
Хорошо, не нашелся, что умное сказать.  
\- Ну… пока?  
Дерек ожидаемо промолчал, даже не кивнул. Вместо этого он пристально оглядел Стайлза с головы до ног и вернулся к чтению. Только в джипе Стайлз ощутил легкую испарину на затылке и заметил, что руки подрагивают на рычаге переключения передач. Был ли этот последний взгляд… оценивающим?  
К счастью – или нет – у Стайлза был целый день, чтобы не думать о Дереке. Всхлипывающие старушки повергали его в полное замешательство, он не знал, куда смотреть и что делать с руками. Расследования Стайлз стерпеть мог, слезы – нет. Ему еще повезло, что у Скотта с социальным аспектом работы было куда лучше, так что Стайлзу оставалось только не забывать формулировать вопросы покороче и сохранять нейтральное лицо. Вместе они отлично дополняли друг друга.  
Под конец рабочего дня и Стайлз, и Скотт были совершенно измучены. Скотт даже больше: видно, мало спал в последние несколько ночей. Он ничего не сказал – просто глянул щенячьими глазами, и Стайлз застонал.  
\- Чувак, опять, что ли? Ты же не собираешься ближайшие восемнадцать лет использовать своего очаровательного ребенка, чтобы отлынивать от бумажек?  
\- Просто дождусь, пока она начнет спать по ночам. Пожалуйста. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я умолял. А то ведь я могу. Упаду тебе в ноги и…  
Стайлз оборвал его хлопком по спине, от которого Скотт качнулся. Он все равно не собирался отказывать.  
\- Иди домой, поспи. Передавай Эллисон мой горячий привет. И ради бога, не докладывай мне о каждом туалетном подвиге твоего ребенка. Поверь на слово, я без доказательств восхищен здоровой пищеварительной системой твоей дочки.  
Стайлз готов был поклясться, что в глазах Скотта блеснули слезы.  
\- Я люблю тебя, парень. Очень, очень.  
\- Знаю. Вот так и рождаются сплетни. Все, выметайся, пока ты не уснул на мне.  
Скотт сонно кивнул и удалился слегка неверной походкой. Стайлз мельком прикинул, не смогут ли Бойд или Рейес его подвезти, но те были на дежурстве. Что ж, если Скотт не раздолбал свою развалюху до сих пор, вряд ли он сделает это именно сегодня.  
С работой Стайлз закруглился где-то после девяти. Дотошность в том, что касалось отчетов, не способствовала раннему отбытию домой, но зато шеф была счастлива. А когда Лидия Мартин была счастлива… ну, ничьи головы не летели с плеч, и такие дни запечатлевались в памяти как хорошие.  
Стайлзу почти удалось забыть, что он приютил слегка одичавшего обо… вервольфа, пока он не вернулся домой и не увидел в кухонной раковине тарелки, которых там не было утром. Похоже, Дерек слопал сырой стейк и закусил целым пучком моркови. По крайней мере он пытался за собой прибрать.  
Щелкнув выключателем в гостиной, Стайлз к своему удивлению увидел Дерека не на диване, а возле окна. Жалюзи были открыты, и Стайлз быстро выключил свет, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь заметит, пусть окно и выходило на задний двор.  
В сторону Стайлза Дерек не посмотрел – только вздрогнул, когда вспыхнула лампа.  
\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Стайлз, медленно пробираясь через темную комнату и поздравляя себя с удачным обходным маневром вокруг кофейного столика. – Полнолуние недели через две, не раньше.  
Он надеялся, что Дерек в ответ хотя бы намекнет, чего гостеприимному хозяину ожидать на полную луну – если, конечно, они не расстанутся раньше. Однако тот молчал и не двигался. То есть, он всегда был тихим, но сейчас неподвижность выглядела совсем уж ненатуральной. Подойдя ближе, Стайлз ощутил то же, что возле камеры в участке – волну тщательно сдерживаемой силы. Дерек не шевелился, но воздух вокруг него практически гудел, и это было чертовски пугающе.  
Встав рядом с вервольфом достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать неестественно сильный жар его тела, Стайлз тоже посмотрел в окно, пытаясь понять, на что уставился Дерек. Только через несколько минут он сообразил, в чем дело.  
\- Хочешь наружу, да? Ты ведь уже два дня взаперти. Сходишь с ума, наверное.  
\- Переживу, – сухо бросил Дерек.  
Но радужки его на долю секунды сверкнули алым, и Стайлз подумал, что ухватил самый краешек его настоящей сущности – окультуренного, но по природе своей дикого существа, которому положено носиться по лесу и выть, когда захочется. Все тот же мужчина со слабостью к кожаным курткам и Рею Брэдбери, и в то же время нечто… большее.  
\- Хотел бы я тебе разрешить… в смысле, было бы здорово, если бы ты мог выйти хоть ненадолго. Но Дитон сказал, что это опасно, если есть другие о… вервольфы, которые могут выследить тебя по запаху.  
\- Они есть.  
Тон Дерека был до боли безразличным. Стайлз разрывался между сочувствием и желанием трясти Дерека за плечи до тех пор, пока тот не станет говорить больше двух слов за раз. Впрочем, у него хватило предусмотрительности понимать, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
Еще несколько минут они стояли в тишине, и в кои-то веки это была не та тишина, которую Стайлза подмывало заполнить. Однако мало-помалу в голове всплыл вопрос – Стайлзу хотелось задать его еще с того дня, когда он пытался собирать информацию.  
\- У тебя… ну, где-нибудь здесь есть другие вервольфы? Которые задумаются, куда ты подевался? Твоя стая?  
Дерек горестно фыркнул.  
\- Я пытался. В самом начале. Вместе мы сильнее. Альфы в особенности, но и другие тоже. Но их ловили, их находила полиция, владельцы… и кое-кто похуже. А потом уже не было смысла.  
Господи, какой ужас. Дерек, потерявший всю семью, попытавшийся ее заменить – и в итоге снова одинокий. Одного за другим, сказал Дерек. Одного за другим, пока не осталось никого.  
Стайлз – редкий случай! – не находил слов, а если бы и нашел, они оказались бы бесполезными. Без всякой задней мысли он положил руку Дереку на плечо. Потом, опомнившись, приготовился в ужасе ее отдернуть: не хотелось, чтобы Дерек решил, будто его жалеют или, еще хуже, гладят. Однако к изумлению Стайлза Дерек подался навстречу, практически прижавшись к его боку.  
Мысли понеслись, как бешеные, сердце застряло в горле. Собранные Стайлзом сведения о вервольфах на этот счет ничего не сообщали. Хотя там вроде было предупреждение насчет прикосновений. Но разве не это делают волки – обычные волки – чтобы поддерживать связь со стаей? А Дерек столько времени был без стаи, не говоря уже о серьезном недостатке тактильных контактов. Начальный курс биологии остался далеко позади, но Стайлз был уверен, что всем млекопитающим хотя бы изредка нужен физический контакт. Без которого Дерек обходился бог знает сколько времени.  
Сделав глубокий вздох, Стайлз двинулся вперед – буквально на полшага – и весь его бок от плеча до бедра оказался слегка прижат к телу Дерека. Сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди, но Стайлз готов был поклясться, что из горла Дерека тоже вырвался почти невесомый вздох. Так они стояли довольно долго, и плечо Дерека под ладонью Стайлза постепенно расслаблялось. Оба смотрели на половинку луны, пока та не скрылась за облаками, погружая мир в темноту.

&&&

После этого что-то изменилось.  
Отчасти перемены были очевидны – Стайлз начал касаться Дерека. Он всегда любил всех трогать, так что ему нетрудно было сжать Дерека за руку, проходя мимо. Или задеть его пальцы своими, передавая кружку. (Нож и вилка все еще были в процессе, но как пить кофе Дерек определенно помнил. Непонятно, делался ли он от этого менее хмурым, но теперь утренняя «докофейная» угрюмость стала прямо-таки экстра угрюмой).  
Дерек в свою очередь отвечал тем же. То есть, не то чтобы он вдруг начал сгребать Стайлза в медвежьи объятия (против чего тот, честно говоря, не возра… нет, не стоит об этом). Но, к примеру, когда Стайлзу захотелось посмотреть оригинальную трилогию «Звездные войны», Дерек сидел рядом с ним на диване – так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал исходящий от него жар. Они не касались друг друга, но сильно сократили минимальную дистанцию, одобряемую Кодексом Парней.  
Стайлз старался не думать о том, что не находился так близко к другому человеку со времен Дэнни (ну ладно, был еще Скотт, но время от времени тискать напарника, чтобы показать, кто здесь главный, вполне подпадало под раздел «Бро-случай» в вышеупомянутом Кодексе). А Дэнни был… Господи, два года назад. Эллисон и Айзек – оба независимо друг от друга – призывали его «вернуться обратно туда», что бы это ни значило. Но приверженность работе означала, что большинство людей, с которыми Стайлз общался, были преступниками. А если бы он осмелился принять одно из предложений Рейес, то наверняка очнулся бы в латексном костюме, прикованный где-нибудь в подвале и без единой мысли о том, как сюда загремел. Эту черту Стайлз еще не был готов переступить. В принципе твердым «нет» это не являлось. Стайлзу просто нравилось думать, что он все еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы выбрать этот сценарий.  
Но в случае с Дереком дело было даже не в прикосновениях. Стайлз чувствовал, как что-то напряженное внутри («с тех пор, как умер отец» подсказал голосок в голове, который Стайлз предпочитал игнорировать) начинает расслабляться. Прошла неделя, от Дитона не было вестей, и Стайлзу уже полагалось бы беспокоиться, однако он не беспокоился. Даже ослепленный любовью Скотт заметил разницу, а ведь Стайлз был уверен, что напарник и ухом не поведет, если он отрастит вторую голову. Причем уверенность эта окрепла еще до появления ребенка.  
\- Классно сработано, чувак, – сказал Скотт как-то утром, когда Стайлз виртуозно вытянул нужную информацию из упрямого свидетеля. – Да ты познал дзен на этой неделе. Поделишься секретом?  
Стайлз по-прежнему не говорил ему о Дереке, хотя и подмывало.  
\- Йога, – легко солгал он. – Ты не представляешь, что поза Собаки Мордой Вниз способна сделать с твоей ци.  
Кажется, он смешал парочку культур, но сомневался, что Скотт его в этом уличит.  
Стайлз и Дерек не превратились вдруг в лучших приятелей. Дерек медленно учился выдавать больше полудюжины слов за раз, а Стайлз изо всех сил старался на него не давить. И все-таки однажды вечером у них случился почти настоящий разговор. Дерек рассеянно теребил ошейник, и Стайлз просто не сумел вовремя прикусить язык.  
\- Это… больно? Ошейник?  
\- Я привык, – уклончиво ответил Дерек.  
Вообще-то, почти все, что он говорил, звучало уклончиво, но этот ответ – в особенности.  
\- Когда ты впервые его надел?  
\- В двенадцать. Перед первым превращением. И получал новый каждый год, пока мне не исполнилось восемнадцать.  
\- Этот ошейник не для альф.  
\- Нет.  
Стайлз решил оставить эту конкретную тему и перейти к другой.  
\- Как он надевается? Застежки-то нет.  
Дерек смерил его пронизывающим взглядом.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
Он повернул ошейник так, чтобы Стайлз разглядел тонкую линию сварки.  
Боже, каким надо быть монстром, чтобы поднести горелку к шее двенадцатилетнего ребенка, даже зная, что он быстро исцелится? Стайлза пробрала дрожь, и беседа увяла сама собой. А вот внезапный порыв обнять Дерека пришлось усмирять.  
Дерек продолжал каждый вечер скорбно смотреть в окно, и у Стайлза сердце переворачивалось, даже притом, что он чуть мозги не сломал, изобретая, как убрать иллюзию заключения – хотя бы на время.  
Неделю Стайлз возвращался с работы, вешал куртку, кидал ключи на стол и тут же принимался болтать о прошедшем дне, зная, что Дерек услышит его, где бы ни находился. Потом его пронзило осознанием.  
У него было к кому возвращаться.  
Ну и пусть это одичавший оборотень, который со дня на день отправится за тысячи миль к северу и никогда не вернется. Стайлз подавил желание побиться головой о стену. Никакого инстинкта эмоционального самосохранения.  
Дерек вошел в прихожую, делая шаги достаточно громкими, потому что… Верно, Стайлз пришел к тому самому выводу. Хорошо хоть не вслух.  
На затылок легла теплая рука – это было так хорошо, что в груди заныло. Дерек, наверное, что-то почуял: потянулся успокаивать Стайлза единственным известным ему способом – прижиматься носом к его горлу.  
Стайлзу пришлось проглотить горький смешок. Дерек, очевидно, не представлял, как действует на Стайлза его близость. По крайней мере, Стайлз очень на это надеялся. Хуже, чем чувствовать тягу к дерганому, потенциально опасному оборотню, было только открыто продемонстрировать эту тягу пресловутому оборотню. Стайлз понятия не имел, как Дерек отреагирует, и проверять не хотел.  
\- Порядок, – выдавил Стайлз, тщательно контролируя интонации, хотя горячее дыхание, щекочущее горло, заставило всю кровь прилить к неподходящим местам.  
Он потрепал Дерека по плечу, беспомощно разрываясь между желанием оттолкнуть его и притянуть ближе.  
\- Я в норме, дружище. Просто… тяжелый день.  
Дерек ткнулся носом в опасно чувствительную точку за ухом, и Стайлз едва не сломался. Но оборотень быстро отстранился, и выражение на его лице было еще более нечитаемое, чем обычно. Стайлз слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Если Дитон в скором времени со мной не свяжется, позвоню сам. Он просил не звонить, но тебе так тяжело сидеть здесь взаперти.  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
\- Могло быть хуже, – буркнул он и ушел.  
Если бы у Стайлза было достаточно волос, чтобы ухватиться, он уже выдирал бы их горстями.

&&&

Трудно поверить, но Стайлза настигла неожиданная удача в виде дворовых котят. Толстая кошка, ошивавшаяся на задворках участка, оказалась беременной и после родов долго не протянула. Айзек, который, видно, обладал особым нюхом на нуждающихся в помощи, первым нашел котят. День был спокойный, и постепенно практически все за вычетом Скотта, отбывшего уже домой, с воркованием сгрудились вокруг несчастных осиротевших бедняжек. Даже шеф Мартин… ну, не то чтобы она ворковала, но в присутствии полудюжины беспомощных комков меха выглядела куда менее кровожадной.  
А еще Бойд. Бойд, у которого котенок целиком помещался на ладони, да еще место оставалось. Если бы у Стайлза самого руки не были заняты котятами, он непременно достал бы телефон и все заснял. Если не выкладывать видео в Интернет, Бойд даже, возможно, его не побил бы. Ну, или побил бы не слишком сильно.  
И когда Рейес задумалась, не взять ли ей одного малыша себе, Стайлз увидел свой шанс.  
\- Сначала надо показать их ветеринару, – влез он. – Чтобы убедиться, что они здоровы. Я могу заехать по пути домой.  
Шеф Мартин выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы обратить свое ужаснаводящее внимание на Стайлза.  
\- Не знала, что ты увлекаешься бродяжками, Стилински.  
Стайлз обморочно взмолился кому-то или чему-то неопределенному, чтобы его нервное сглатывание не было слышно. Лидия никак не может знать о Дереке. Откуда? А потом он понял, что, когда заполнял отчет о возвращении беглеца хозяину, выдумал фальшивое имя владельца, но не упомянул его адрес. Вполне возможное упущение – но не для Стайлза. И все-таки вероятность, что шеф, перечитывая отчеты, обратила внимание на нестыковку, была крохотной. Даже если бы и так, Лидия набросилась бы на Стайлза напрямую, а не делала бы расплывчатые намеки.  
Все эти размышления пронеслись в уме Стайлза за мгновение – бонусы гиперактивного мозга – и он возразил:  
\- Я же не сказал, что возьму их себе. Просто заеду к ветеринару. К тому же Рейес меня пристрелит, если я их всех прикарманю.  
\- Чертовски верно, – пробормотала Эрика.  
Айзек – благослови его Бог – то ли что-то почувствовав, то ли просто случайно, сунул в руки Мартин котенка. Стайлз расслабился: не существовало такой вселенной, где он мог бы соревноваться за ее внимание с мяукающим малышом, вытягивающим крохотные лапки.  
После работы Стайлз с помощью Бойда, который вполне мог бы сделать вторую карьеру в качестве заклинателя кошек, устроил всех котят в коробке, а коробку загрузил в джип.  
\- Думаю, доктору Дитону понадобится пара дней, не больше. Я передам, что он скажет.  
Айзек уже сделал плакат, призывающий усыновить зверьков, и спорил с Эрикой, вводить ли ограничение «не больше двух котят в одни руки».  
К тому времени, как Стайлз подъехал к клинике, двери уже были заперты, но он знал, что Дитон еще там. Осторожно придерживая коробку с котятами, Стайлз забарабанил в дверь.  
\- Доктор Дитон! Срочная доставка!  
Через несколько секунд дверь приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы показать настороженное лицо.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Котята! – Стайлз с дурной улыбкой продемонстрировал коробку. – Маленькие, бездомные, осиротевшие котята. Айзек нашел их за участком. Беспомощные, милые…  
\- Да входи уже… – Дитон со вздохом распахнул дверь.  
Они прошли в комнатушку с пустым кувезом на столе. Включив подогрев, Дитон по одному переложил котят в тепло.  
Надо отдать Стайлзу должное – он смог держать рот на замке, пока Дитон вопросительно на него не поглядел.  
\- Я здесь правда из-за котят. Но раз уж зашел, хочу спросить заодно и… о новостях.  
\- Я сделал несколько звонков, но ты сам понимаешь, мало кто рвется перевозить одичавшего альфу. К тому же эти слухи…  
Стайлз замер.  
\- Что за слухи?  
Дитон прищурился:  
\- Что ты вообще знаешь о своем вервольфе?  
\- Ну… немного, – прозаикался Стайлз, стараясь не покраснеть на словах «твой вервольф». Он, конечно, доверял Дитону, но та немногая информация, которой делился с ним Дерек, казалась… личной. – Он не из разговорчивых, но ясно, что большую часть жизни он провел с людьми. Он уверен, что его семья мертва. «Один за одним», – пришло в голову, но вслух Стайлз этого не сказал. – В доме были другие вервольфы, может, другие стаи. Его могут отследить по запаху. Я просматривал полицейские базы… Объявлений о пропаже альф там не было.  
Лицо Дитона оставалось мрачным.  
\- И не будет. Хозяин альфы, позволивший ему сбежать, не станет звонить в полицию. Скорее обратится прямо в Службу… или позаботится о проблеме сам.  
Намек нетрудно было понять.  
\- Так что там со слухами?  
\- Возможно, ничего. Сплетни есть всегда, просто очень уж ко времени… В наших кругах ходит слух, что кто-то нашел бродячего альфу. Предположительно очень опасного альфу, сбежавшего из семьи Арджентов три года назад.  
\- Опасного? – у Стайлза кровь отлила от лица. – Насколько опасного?  
\- Говорят, убил члена семьи, чтобы стать альфой.  
\- А… а имя звучало? – спросил Стайлз с ноющей теснотой в груди.  
\- Нет, – вздохнул Дитон. – Пока даже неизвестно, мужчина это или женщина.  
\- Ну, Дерек бы не… – Стайлз прикусил язык, тут же пожалев, что упомянул имя. – Он сказал, что всю его семью убили. И что он никогда не хотел стать альфой. Это точно не он.  
\- Возможно, – согласился Дитон, и Стайлз только теперь понял, что совершенно забыл дышать. – Но Ардженты сами по себе опасны. И это уже не сплетни. Будь осторожен.  
У Стайлза голова шла кругом.  
\- Но… Эллисон. Она замужем за моим напарником. Я ее не один год знаю.  
\- Я тоже. Не думаю, что она в курсе дела. Но некоторые другие члены ее семьи… столь же жестоки, сколько могущественны.  
\- Господи, – выдохнул Стайлз. – И что мне делать?  
\- Продолжать в том же духе, – угрюмо сказал Дитон. – Даже если Дерек действительно принадлежит Арджентам, у него нет клейма. Нет клейма – нет доказательств.  
\- И никаких последствий для Арджентов, если его вдруг обнаружат мертвым, – догадался Стайлз.  
\- Они знают, что делают. И занимаются этим не первое поколение.  
Какую-то часть Стайлза так и подмывало спросить, чем именно занимаются Ардженты. Однако он подозревал, каким будет ответ, и не хотел слышать этого напрямую.  
\- Пожалуйста, – выговорил он, находясь в опасной близости от того, чтобы начать умолять. – Найдите кого-нибудь, кто его заберет. Черт, я бы сам его отвез, но вряд ли мой джип протянет и до Канады.  
Когда Дитон положил ладонь ему на запястье, Стайлз понял, что дрожит.  
\- Ничего не предпринимай, – жестко сказал доктор. – Не делай глупостей. Просто продолжай его прятать. Я свяжусь с тобой, как только организую транспорт.  
\- Ага, – вяло ответил Стайлз.  
Выдавить улыбку не удалось, так что он только кивнул.  
Уже повернувшись, Стайлз услышал, как Дитон его окликает. Он оглянулся. Дитон смотрел на него с тоскливой ностальгией во взгляде.  
\- Они бы гордились тобой, Стайлз.  
Только мысли о родителях удерживали Стайлза от срыва, когда он ехал домой. За все годы он ни разу не поинтересовался, зачем они так самоотверженно сражались за права вервольфов. И эти неклейменые трупы, попадавшиеся время от времени в лесах… Ошейников на них тоже обычно не было, и считалось, что это потомки беглецов, которых никто не искал. Но раз нет клейма, не так уж трудно срезать ошейник, не оставляя следов, способных навести на владельца. Стайлзу – слава небу! – не приходилось вести подобные дела, однако он был уверен: коронеры даже не пытались определить причину смерти.  
Технически говоря, насилие над вервольфами считалось преступлением. Другое дело, что они так быстро восстанавливались, что, как правило, не оставалось никаких физических следов. Убийство оборотня влекло более тяжелое наказание, чем убийство животного, но Стайлз ни разу не видел, чтобы убийце вменялось что-то серьезнее, чем непредумышленное убийство. Сам он работал с такими случаями два-три раза, однако на примере других видел, что владельцу почти всегда удавалось отговориться самообороной.  
И если Ардженты действительно делали то, что подозревал Стайлз: держали неклейменых вервольфов и бросали их тела в лесу… то практически невозможно будет что-то доказать, если не поймать их на горячем.  
Когда Стайлз вошел в дом, Дерек встретил его в коридоре, но подходить близко не стал. Словно чувствовал его состояние еще до того, как Стайлз открыл дверь.  
\- Дерек, – сказал Стайлз, силясь убрать дрожь из голоса – скорее ради себя, чем ради Дерека. – Нам надо поговорить.  
Видеть перемены в выражении его лица было все равно, что смотреть на захлопывающуюся дверь. В последний раз он видел у Дерека такое лицо, когда тот сидел в камере.  
\- Прости. Я понимаю, что тебе не хочется разговаривать о… ну, много о чем. Вот почему я старался не спрашивать. Но речь о твоей безопасности, и мне надо кое-что знать.  
С тем же пустым лицом Дерек кивнул и пошел за Стайлзом в гостиную. Стайлз опустился на диван, ожидая, что Дерек по обыкновению сядет рядом, однако вервольф занял стул на другом конце комнаты. Стайлз раньше и не осознавал, как привык к теплу его тела под боком.  
\- Ну хорошо, – слабо начал Стайлз, чувствуя, как колени начинают дрожать. – Хорошо. Я знаю, что ты раньше жил с людьми, но не знаю где именно. И мне, вообще-то, все равно, но… сейчас это имеет значение.  
Дерек молчал не потому, что у него не было чего сказать. Сейчас он молчал потому, что не хотел говорить. И, кажется, Стайлзу предстояло сказать это за него.  
\- В полицию с этим не обращались и, скорее всего, не собираются, но предположительно около трех лет назад у семьи Арджент пропал альфа. Это ты?  
Стайлз ожидал, что Дерек начнет отрицать, или соврет, или элементарно промолчит. Но тот просто сказал:  
\- Да.  
Такая прямота несколько шокировала Стайлза, хотя в глубине души ответу он не удивился.  
Но все равно спрятал лицо в ладонях. Боже, откуда начать? Нельзя было злиться на Дерека за молчание, потому что Стайлз никогда не спрашивал. Досадовать оставалось только на себя самого – кто из них, в конце концов, детектив? Он даже не попытался узнать, как на свободе оказался неклейменый, хотя и с ошейником, вервольф. Он должен был с самого начала заподозрить неладное.  
Стайлз вдавливал края ладоней в глазницы, пока не увидел фейерверки, стараясь понять, какой вопрос – на которые он не хотел ответов – задать первым.  
\- Это… это правда? Насчет Арджентов?  
Спокойствие Дерека сводило с ума. Или, по крайней мере, он так выглядел: сложно было сказать наверняка за пустой маской, в которую превратилось его лицо.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Что они… – выдавил Стайлз, – охотники.  
\- Некоторые из них.  
Черт, черт, черт. Даже люди, обращавшиеся с вервольфами почти как с рабами или животными, испытывали отвращение при мысли о том, что на них можно охотиться ради забавы. Впрочем, Стайлз слышал, что есть тайная субкультура, которая это практикует. Одно предположение казалось зверским пережитком Средневековья, и Стайлз отказывался верить, что нечто подобное происходит в таком месте как Бикон Хиллз.  
\- Мой напарник Скотт, – промямлил Стайлз, - женат на…  
\- На ком?!  
Голос Дерека снизился до рыка. Такого страшного тона Стайлз от него никогда не слышал. Глаза полыхнули алым, и Дерек почти вскочил со стула, готовясь…  
\- Эллисон! Он женат на Эллисон, дочери Криса. Прошу, господи, только не говори, что она…  
\- Нет, – Дерек осел обратно. Голос снова стал нормальным, радужки вернули обычный неопределенный орехово-зеленый цвет. Только вид был усталый, почти больной. – И Крис тоже.  
\- Слава тебе Боже, – простонал Стайлз. – Но они… знают?  
\- Крис знает. Предпочел не… следовать семейной традиции. И, насколько я знаю, Эллисон он воспитал так же. Я с детства ее не видел.  
Адреналин медленно уходил из крови, оставляя неприятное покалывание в ладонях.  
\- Тогда кто?  
\- В Бикон Хиллз? Отец Криса, Джерард. Если бы у меня был законный… хозяин, – последнее слово Дерек практически выплюнул, – то это был бы он. И его младшая дочь Кейт.  
При упоминании Кейт глаза Дерека снова вспыхнули. Стайлз, конечно, знал ее – тетю Эллисон. А еще Кейт Арджент славилась полной неспособностью соблюдать правила дорожного движения. Но по странному стечению обстоятельств штрафы зарабатывала редко. Стайлз смутно помнил, как отпускал ее восвояси несколько раз, когда еще был участковым. А через несколько минут чувствовал себя обведенным вокруг пальца дураком. Он никогда не подозревал ее в склонности к насилию, но если кто-то и мог скрыть подобный порок за улыбкой и ненавязчиво продемонстрированным декольте…  
\- Скотт не знает, что ты здесь, – поспешно заверил Стайлз. – Даже Айзек, тот полицейский, который тебя привел, ничего не знает. Я просто сказал им, что все уладил. Только Дитон в курсе, но ему неизвестно, что ты связан с Арджентами. Пока нет. Он, конечно, может догадаться, но я ему доверяю.  
Дерек не выглядел особенно успокоенным, и Стайлзу, наверное, надо было сказать что-нибудь подходящее случаю. Но Дерек в кои-то веки действительно поддерживал разговор, и Стайлз решил, что пора встретиться с реальностью, какой бы неприятной для обоих она ни была.  
\- Ты говорил про свою семью, – начал он нетвердым голосом. – Ты сказал «один за другим». Что ты имел в виду?  
Дерек так долго молчал, уставившись в пол, что Стайлзу захотелось взвыть. Он не мог (и не желал) заставлять его рассказывать. Но в конце концов Дерек решился.  
\- Моя семья принадлежала Арджентам много поколений. И не только моя. У них несколько стай. Время от времени они приводят новых омег для притока свежей крови.  
Стайлзу было известно, что некоторые богатые семьи содержат целые стаи, но он никогда не пытался представить, как это работает в долгосрочной перспективе. Если ты приводишь новых особей, то со временем тебе придется либо продавать лишних, либо…  
\- А когда стаи становятся слишком большие, – продолжил Дерек, заканчивая мысль Стайлза, – они устраивают… выбраковку.  
Стайлз, хоть и наполовину ждал чего-то подобного, не смог сдержать ужас.  
\- Боже… это ведь преступление!  
Не бог весть какая оригинальная мысль, но на тот момент ему просто нечего было больше сказать. Спрашивать, как Арджентам до сих пор удается подобное проворачивать, было бесполезно. Стайлзу по роду службы полагалось об этом знать, а он годы смотрел в другую сторону, потому что не мог задержаться на этой возможности достаточно долго, чтобы воспринять ее всерьез. Это были лишь слухи, которые он благополучно игнорировал и оставлял бродяг Государственной Службе…  
\- Служба? – пробормотал он. – Они в курсе?  
Дерек обреченно хохотнул.  
\- Насколько я знаю, Служба этому практически содействует. За них делают их работу. И без бумажной возни.  
Все эти тела без клейма. Сколько членов Дерековой семьи прошли, упакованные в мешки, через участок?  
\- Отсутствие у тебя клейма… это не случайность.  
Дерек качнул головой.  
\- Нет официальных владельцев – нет подозреваемых.  
Мир начал сереть по краям. Сердце опасно заколотилось. У него давным-давно не было приступов, и вот…  
\- Стайлз, – кто-то звал его, сжимая ослабевшие руки. – Стайлз, вернись.  
Этот голос трудно было игнорировать. Кивнув, Стайлз попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании. Давненько ему не приходилось использовать эти техники, но тело их помнило, и они работали. Стайлз покрылся холодным потом и весь дрожал, зато снова мог дышать.  
\- Прости, – выдохнул он. – Прости.  
«Прости за все. За все, через что ты прошел. За все, чего я не замечал. За каждый раз, когда я смотрел не в ту сторону».  
\- Это… не всегда было так.  
Теперь Дерек сидел рядом со Стайлзом, все еще держал его за руки, и… черт возьми, это кто тут кого должен успокаивать?  
\- Забирали нескольких человек за раз и никогда – целую семью. До Джерарда. Пока мне не исполнилось шестнадцать, с нами неплохо обращались. Как со слугами, но не хуже.  
\- Что изменилось? – прошептал Стайлз.  
Дерек, убрав руки, скользнул на другой конец дивана. Лицо его застыло.  
\- Кейт Арджент вошла в возраст. Двадцать один или сколько там им надо. Джерард решил, что нужна очередная… выбраковка, и что Кейт пора учиться охотиться, раз уж Крис отказался и уехал. Ее не пришлось долго уговаривать. Владения Джерарда огромны. Территория огорожена электрической изгородью. Они выпускают нас в лес и выслеживают – одного за другим.  
\- Одного за другим, – повторил Стайлз.  
Перед глазами плыло.  
\- Так шли годы. Они забирали одного каждые три-четыре месяца. Некоторое время мои родители все скрывали. Говорили, что моих кузенов продали, тетя переехала жить к другой ветви семьи на юг. Вряд ли они знали, что Джерард решил избавиться от всех нас.  
\- Но… зачем? – спросил Стайлз, чувствуя себя безнадежно невежественным.  
Движение плечами могло бы показаться безразличием, но Стайлз заметил сокращение мускулов на челюсти Дерека.  
\- Он ненавидит нас за то, кем мы являемся. Считает наше существование неестественным и угрожающим. Скорее всего он просто решил начать с моей семьи.  
Стайлз прогнал в уме все, что говорил Дитон, пытаясь понять, надо ли ему еще что-то срочно узнавать. Черт, Дитон же утверждал, будто сбежавший вервольф убил кого-то, чтобы стать альфой. Дерек замер на краю дивана – напряженный, словно готовый бежать. Или нападать. Он выглядел готовым на все. Но Стайлз не мог поверить, что Дерек расправился с членом собственной семьи – семья казалась единственной важной для него вещью. Тем более важной, что семьи у него больше не было. Стайлз знал это чувство.  
\- Получается… – медленно начал он, – из твоей семьи в живых остался только ты.  
\- Да.  
Это была явная ложь. Стайлз не смог бы сказать, откуда он это знает, но ему приходилось опрашивать сотни людей. Имелись кое-какие признаки. Дерек только-только привыкал снова разговаривать. А вот врать еще не научился.  
Однако воображать, что эта ложь значит, Стайлз даже не начинал. Скорее всего, это было важно: если учесть, что насчет всего остального Дерек оставался кристально честен. Но у Стайлза просто не было сил. Он молчал, давая себя время подумать.  
Ардженты – по меньшей мере некоторые из них – охотились на собственных вервольфов ради развлечения. А Дереку удалось скрыться. Его ничего с ними не связывало, но едва ли они так просто отказались от мысли его разыскать. Дерек не имел права сам подавать в суд, но теоретически мог бы обратиться в полицию, и началось бы расследование. Однако Арджентов эта возможность, по-видимому, не беспокоила. Неужели они не боялись, что Дерек вернется и с ними расправится?  
Черт, Стайлз не понимал, почему Дерек до сих пор не попытался – злости в нем было достаточно. Может, он думал, что в лесу сможет собрать стаю, чтобы они ему помогли? Но пока Стайлз видел лишь одно: Дерек просто хотел убежать. Убежать, сделать так, чтобы между ним и людьми, которые убили его семью, осталось как можно большее расстояние, сбежать как можно дальше, не пересекая границ округа, патрулируемых Службой. Это хорошо. Если бы он попытался выступить против Арджентов, то неминуемо погиб бы. И Стайлз надеялся, что жизнь на свободе – свободе от них – станет для Дерека достаточной местью.  
\- Ладно, – пробормотал Стайлз, изучая свои ботинки и пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.  
Все стало сложнее, но базовый план оставался тем же – обеспечивать Дереку безопасность и ждать вестей от Дитона.  
\- Ладно, я подумаю. Мы просто… будем продолжать, как прежде. Все образуется.  
Когда Стайлз все-таки поднял голову, Дерек не выглядел убежденным. Впрочем, Дерек чаще всего вообще никаким не выглядел, так что здесь ничего не поделаешь. Когда Стайлз придвинулся к нему, Дерек не шевелился. Однако на попытку ободряюще сжать плечо напрягся, и Стайлз отдернул руку.  
\- Спасибо. За то, что рассказал. Знаю, это не… Просто спасибо.  
Дерек скупо кивнул, Стайлз ответил кивком и отправился к компьютеру, не уверенный, захочется ли ему когда-нибудь есть и через сколько часов получится уснуть. Он рыскал по сети в поисках надежных источников по охоте на вервольфов до тех пор, пока глаза не начало жечь и на душе не стало совсем уж тошно от прочитанного. Тогда он доволокся до кровати и лег прямо в одежде.  
Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, Дерек исчез.

Глава 3

\- Выглядишь паршиво, – честно сказал Скотт.  
Милый, заботливый Скотт.  
Потирая висок, Стайлз думал, что на самом деле Скотт не виноват, что ему нельзя ничего рассказать. Приступ эмпатии случился очень не ко времени. Вероятно, это было как-то связано с навалившейся с рождением дочери ответственностью.  
\- Я в порядке, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Просто устал и не выспался.  
Что, технически говоря, было правдой.  
Когда Стайлз поднял голову, глаза Скотта расширились.  
\- Боже. Боже мой, чувак. Тебя бросили.  
\- Что?  
\- Теперь все ясно, – Скотт явственно разрывался между радостью по поводу собственной проницательности и сочувствием. – Ты был весь такой спокойный, уравновешенный, а теперь тебя словно грузовик переехал. У тебя была тайная подружка, и она тебя бросила.  
Стайлз все еще не понимал, в чем дело.  
\- Что? Нет.  
\- Тайный друг? – не сдавался Скотт.  
Очередное «нет» готово было сорваться с губ Стайлза, но потом он сообразил, что с точки зрения Скотта это не такой уж плохой вариант. И если Скотт поверит, то, возможно, не станет задавать столько вопросов.  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
\- Ну ладно, да. Мы расстались вчера. Давай не будем тыкать меня носом в этот факт. Оставим мне хоть немного достоинства.  
Скотт моментально раскаялся.  
\- Да, да, прости. Жаль, что ты сразу не сказал. Знаю, что друг из меня в последнее время никакой, но…  
\- Жизнь крохотного младенца частично зависит от тебя. Я понимаю.  
\- Ты меня не первую неделю выручаешь. Давай ты сегодня закруглишься пораньше, а я закончу с отчетами.  
У Стайлза отвалилась челюсть.  
\- Ну уж нет, твой беспомощный отпрыск важнее моего…  
_Пропавшего вервольфа_.  
\- Ну правда, – настаивал Скотт, и улыбка его сделалась несколько унылой. – Несколько часов без нескончаемого рева. Ты сделаешь мне одолжение.  
Улыбка пропала окончательно, сменившись выражением ужаса.  
\- Только не говори Эллисон, что я это сказал.  
Стайлз невольно рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, если ты так уверен. Буду благодарен. А если Эллисон поинтересуется, вали все на меня и мое уязвимое эмоциональное состояние. Честно, у меня будет время, ну, знаешь… _Поискать удравшего вервольфа._ Взять себя в руки и собраться.  
\- Нет проблем, – Скотт схватил Стайлза в охапку и одарил – как ему наверняка казалось – ободряющим тычком в спину. – А если захочешь поговорить об этом…  
\- Ты присмотришь за ребенком, пока я буду плакаться Эллисон в жилетку?  
\- Как ты меня понимаешь.  
Скотт со вздохом стиснул Стайлза в последний раз и отпустил.  
Стайлз вылетел из участка при первой же возможности, загадочным образом не встретив никого на пути. До темноты оставалось всего несколько часов, и не было времени разрабатывать какой-то иной план, помимо «тупо шариться по лесу».  
Оказавшись дома, он оделся потеплее и принялся собирать рюкзак: фонарик, шапка, перчатки, бутылка с водой, карта местности (которая едва ли чем-то поможет), ржавоватый компас, указывающий более или менее на север. Господи, кошмарная идея. Он даже не знал, откуда начинать поиски.  
Со слабой надеждой, что Дерек оставил какую-нибудь подсказку, Стайлз заглянул в гостевую спальню. Там, разумеется, ничего не было. По всему выходило, что Дерек взял один-единственный комплект одежды, по счастью включающий пальто. Стайлз упал на край кровати. Окружающие Бикон Хиллз леса, прежде чем достигнуть границы округа, тянулись не одну милю. Достоверно Стайлз знал лишь одно: возле поместья Арджентов Дерека можно не искать. Исключая очевидные причины – потому что там были волки, знакомые с его запахом.  
Запах Дерека.  
Встрепенувшись, Стайлз направился прямиком к шкафу. Там, в куче на полу, наверняка лежала ношенная Дереком одежда, которую еще не успели постирать. Стайлз подцепил одну из рубашек.  
Это было чертовски рискованно. Вервольфы – вероятно, беты – подходившие достаточно близко, чтобы учуять на Стайлзе Дереков запах, смотрели на него с почтением. Но оставалось только догадываться, что бы случилось, наткнись он на альфу. Насколько Стайлз знал, диких альф встречалось очень мало. Даже если такой попадется, Стайлз определенно не являлся вервольфом, так что были шансы, что его просто примут за собственность другого альфы. И с равным успехом – разорвут на клочки за вторжение на чужую территорию. Слишком мало информации удалось отыскать о повадках вервольфов в дикой природе.  
Но это был единственный шанс отыскать Дерека – учитывая возможность наткнуться на бету или омегу, которая согласится отследить для него запах. В противном случае придется просто до скончания времен бродить по лесу. Но сколько Дерек собирается прятаться на этот раз? Сколько людей в сети Дитона знали, что кто-то приютил неклейменого альфу?  
Стайлз по-прежнему доверял Дитону, но Ардженты явно тоже были в курсе слухов. И наверняка заподозрили, что это Дерек. А значит, рано или поздно отправятся за ним, прихватив с собой знакомого с его запахом волка. Стайлз должен был успеть первым.  
Серая рубашка с длинным рукавом болталась даже поверх его собственных рубашек, но все равно пришлось надеть куртку: уже начало холодать. И раз Дерек смог уловить запах Стайлза на многократно стираных вещах, то куртка не помешает другим волкам все почуять. Плохо это или хорошо, Стайлзу в скором времени предстояло узнать. После длительных раздумий он отстегнул кобуру и оставил пистолет дома. От вервольфов он бы не защитил, зато мог отпугнуть потенциальных союзников. Оставалось только надеяться, что на пути не встретится опасный зверь.  
Крепко сжимая руль, Стайлз припарковал машину в конце грязного переулка недалеко от дома. По краю нетронутой полосы земли тянулась насыпь, скрывающаяся между деревьями. Ближайший от дома Стайлза вход в лес. Вероятно, сюда Дерек и направился первым делом.  
Схватив рюкзак, Стайлз хлопнул дверцей джипа куда сильнее, чем намеревался. До темноты оставался час-полтора. Проклятье. Что он там говорил Дереку прошлым вечером? Стайлз даже не помнил. Что-то насчет того, что он обо всем позаботится. Черт, как же его пугала мысль, что Дерек попадется Арджентам. Дерек, видя его ужас, возможно, решил, что Стайлз собирается сдать его Джерарду из чувства самосохранения.  
Если Дерек найдется, но решит, что Стайлзу не стоит доверять, и захочет остаться в лесу… Что ж, тут ничего не попишешь. Впрочем, Стайлз готов был прыгнуть выше головы – лишь бы убедить Дерека, что, если тот хочет скрыться на Севере, далеко от Арджентов, он сделает все возможное, чтобы это случилось.  
Спустя непозволительно долгое время Стайлз сообразил, что в расстроенных чувствах ломится через лес так, что наверняка распугал все живое вокруг. Он заставил себя замедлить шаг, ступать легче, хотя так вервольфы могли подумать, что он крадется их выслеживать. Каждые несколько минут он тихонько подавал голос, зная, что его услышат. К счастью, у Стайлза был достаточный опыт разговоров с самим собой, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж дураком.  
\- Привет, привет, – бормотал он, озираясь в умирающем солнечном свете. – Я… эээ… иду с миром. Просто ищу друга. Я… блин, понимаю, как подозрительно это звучит, но ему грозит опасность, и я хочу помочь. Я не вооружен и в курсе, что вы можете от меня рожки да ножки оставить, но я бы предпочел, чтобы вы этого не делали. В общем, на мне его рубашка… в смысле, моего друга… и мне просто надо, чтобы кто-нибудь помог отследить его запах. Я не собираюсь… никого ловить. Только найти и поговорить, честное слово. Если он не захочет моей помощи, я уйду. Но я понятия не имею, где он, и хотел бы попросить помощи.  
Все это – осторожное продвижение вперед и ровный тихий монолог – продолжалось около часа. Каждые несколько минут Стайлз сверялся с компасом – подсвечивая его фонариком, когда солнце село – и надеялся, что идет именно в том направлении, которое выбрал. Едва ли он всерьез заблудился, но в темноте было как-то неуютно. Через пару дней ожидалось полнолуние, однако сейчас была пасмурная ночь, к тому же кроны над головой оказались на удивление густыми. Стайлз, хотя и не заметил ни одного вервольфа, слышал там и сям шелест в кустах и несколько раз ощущал на себе взгляд. Добровольцев однако же не находилось.  
Он продолжал идти, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать тихо, безобидно и в то же время решительно. На всякий случай он не упоминал Дерекового имени или даже слова «альфа», однако любой вервольф мог определить статус по запаху. Постепенно теряя надежду (и чувствительность в пальцах, несмотря на перчатки), Стайлз повернул обратно к джипу. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что джип остался именно там.  
\- Слушайте, я больше не могу здесь оставаться, потому что становится холодно. Но если вы знаете вервольфа с таким запахом, передайте ему, что его ищет друг. Он знает, где меня отыскать, но завтра я постараюсь вернуться. Это действительно важ… Ай!  
Стайлз не слышал ни звука, когда что-то вышибло из него дух и свалило на лесную подстилку. Пытаясь вдохнуть, он дергался под тяжелым горячим телом. Что ж, он нашел вервольфа. Половина плана есть. Жаль, он вряд ли проживет достаточно долго, чтобы претворить в жизнь вторую половину.  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Стайлз? – прошипел вервольф ему на ухо.  
И да, это был Дерек. Значит, эта часть плана тоже сработала. Вдвойне жаль, потому что Дерек собирался его убить, судя по тону. И по когтям. Стайлз никогда не видел их, полностью выставленными напоказ, но теперь в его шею явно впивался полный набор.  
\- Сейчас? – выдавил Стайлз. – Собираюсь намочить штаны. Пожалуйста, не убивай меня. Или хотя бы убей быстро.  
Тяжесть исчезла, и Стайлза вздернули на ноги… оу… когтистые руки. Света как раз хватало, чтобы как следует рассмотреть Дерека. О красных глазах Стайлз знал и с когтями успел познакомиться, спасибочки большое. А вот при виде клыков ему пришлось сдержать крайне мужественный визг. Они были очень белые и на вид ужасающе острые. Пока Стайлз смотрел, клыки втянулись, и Дерек снова стал просто Дереком.  
Правда, по-прежнему до крайности обозленным.  
\- Ты в моей рубашке? Совсем спятил? Решил прогуляться по территории вервольфов, когда от тебя разит…  
Стайлз выпрямился во весь рост, сровнявшись с Дереком. Правда, мышц в том было сотней фунтов больше плюс сверхъестественная сила.  
\- А как мне еще было тебя искать? Ты же смылся, ни слова не сказав.  
Дерек воззрился на него так, будто Стайлз потерял последние мозги.  
\- Я ушел, чтобы ты был в безопасности, идиот!  
\- Ты… что?  
\- Здесь опасно, – Дерек закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно, мой джип…  
\- Я знаю, где твой джип, – перебил Дерек.  
И перекинул Стайлза через плечо, будто тот был угодившей в переделку девицей, а не взрослым мужчиной с разрешением на скрытое ношение оружия и доступом ко всему, что стреляет. Но даже из такого перевернутого положения Стайлз сумел с удовлетворением отметить, что машина находилась именно в том направлении, где он и предполагал. Возможно, он спятил, но зато не заблудился.  
Стайлз рассчитывал, что на обратную дорогу уйдет сорок пять весьма неудобных минут, но Дерек сумел уложиться в десять. Он сгрузил Стайлза возле водительской дверцы и рыкнул: «Залезай», не дав тому времени разобраться, где небо, где земля.  
Все же Стайлз умудрился трясущимися руками выудить из кармана ключи. И, разумеется, как только оба оказались в машине, Дерек приказал ему ехать.  
\- Куда ехать? – спросил Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть обиду.  
У него была цель найти Дерека, и он этой цели добился.  
\- Не к тебе. Куда-нибудь, где много людей. Вряд ли кто-то меня выслеживает, но если так, машину отследить тяжелее.  
\- Но ты же смог…  
\- Я решил, что ты пойдешь по тому же пути, что и я, и вычислил путь по твоему запаху. Заводи.  
\- Командир, – буркнул Стайлз, выруливая на дорогу.  
\- Альфа, – отозвался Дерек, и Стайлз невольно улыбнулся.  
Краешком глаза он заметил, что губа Дерека тоже дрогнула.  
Однако к тому времени, как машина выехала на трассу, раздражение вернулось.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты вот так сбежал. Ты серьезно думал, что я тебя сдам. Понимаю, что мы не вечность знакомы, но это уже оскорбление.  
\- Если бы я думал, что ты собираешься меня сдать, разве я бы сел к тебе в машину?  
Упс.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я же объяснил. Я ушел, чтобы ты был в безопасности.  
\- От чего? Только Дитон знает, что ты со мной. Причем не знает, кто ты такой. Я только сказал, что ты неклейменый альфа.  
\- И сколько же неклейменых альф бегает сейчас на свободе вокруг Бикон Хиллз?  
\- Нисколько не бегало, пока ты не решил смыться.  
Стайлзу не пришлось отводить глаз от дороги, чтобы почувствовать на себе разъяренный взгляд.  
\- Ардженты уже наверняка знают, что кто-то приютил беглого альфу.  
\- Но они же не знают, что это я.  
\- Пока не знают. Чем дольше я остаюсь с тобой, тем быстрее узнают.  
\- Ну и что с того? Я представитель закона, и, думаю, они в последнюю очередь захотят привлекать внимание правоохранительных органов. Я уже молчу, что на тебе нет их клейма. Нет легального доказательства, что ты им принадлежишь и вообще когда-то принадлежал.  
\- Считаешь, им есть дело до легальных доказательств? – Дерек почти рассмеялся. – Стайлз, если они хотят вернуть меня или убить, и ты встанешь у них на пути, они просто убьют и тебя.  
Стайлз так вцепился в руль, что, если бы у него были когти, они бы наверняка вылезли.  
\- О чем ты умалчиваешь, Дерек? Дело не в охоте. Точнее, охота сама по себе мерзкая штука, но они занимаются этим давно. Умеют заметать следы. И если ты до сих пор не попытался их раскрыть, они должны понять, что ты не собираешься этого делать. Так почему они так рвутся тебя найти?  
\- Другие охотники узнают, что они позволили альфе сбежать. Они не те люди, которые легко переносят унижение. И Кейт…  
Дерек замолчал. Стайлз тоже на время проглотил вопросы и вел машину на запад. Следовало где-то остановиться, и единственным местом, которое выглядело достаточно людным и одновременно предоставляло некоторую приватность, был старый кинотеатр на открытом воздухе, располагающийся сразу за чертой города.  
Таким образом они с Дереком оказались перед огромным экраном, показывающим «Отныне и во веки веков». Парень в билетной кассе не дал им скидку, хотя они пропустили добрую половину фильма. Но Стайлз не хотел рисковать, позволяя кому-то, пусть даже этому прыщавому подростку, как следует разглядеть Дерека. Так что он заплатил полную цену и припарковал джип на свободном месте. Теперь оставалось лишь заставить бурчащий живот не обращать внимания на сильный запах попкорна.  
У него были вопросы, на которые он хотел услышать ответы. Он не желал, чтобы Дерек думал, что надо снова убегать.  
Но когда Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, освещенному бликами черно-белого экрана, тот выглядел измученным – прямо как в ту первую ночь в доме.  
\- Спрашивай, что хочешь, – тихо проговорил вервольф, глядя вперед пустыми глазами.  
Стайлз даже не знал, откуда начать. И поэтому начал с первого же вопроса, возникшего в голове.  
\- Кто знает твой запах достаточно хорошо, чтобы тебя найти, и сколько их?  
Дерек передернулся.  
\- Есть только один, в ком я уверен. Мой дядя Питер.  
\- Но ты же говорил, что никого из семьи не осталось.  
\- Не осталось, – прорычал Дерек, полыхнув глазами. – Питер не семья. Больше… больше не семья.  
Пожевывая нижнюю губу, Стайлз уставился на экран, пытаясь решить, спрашивать ли, что это значит. Но через несколько секунд Дерек сам начал говорить, и, возможно, ему бы пошло на пользу выговориться кому-то постороннему. Едва ли ему доводилось делать это прежде.  
\- Я ничего не понимал до тех пор, пока не остались только Питер, моя сестра и я. Питер в некотором смысле заключил с Джерардом сделку. Стал его… сторожевым псом. Он ходил на охоты с Джерардом и Кейт. И если тем приходилось туго, Питер… вмешивался.  
\- Боже, – прошептал Стайлз. – И он… даже сейчас хочет, чтобы ты попался?  
\- Он будет идти впереди, – горько сказал Дерек. – Если он убьет меня, то станет альфой. Даже без стаи. Он получит статус и силу.  
\- Как тогда все это досталось тебе? На тебе не тот ошейник, и ты говорил, что никогда не хотел быть альфой.  
\- Не хотел…  
Голос Дерека дрогнул, и Стайлз едва не предложил ему закончить разговор. Но теперь было понятно, что Дереку надо выпустить это… что бы это ни было… наружу. Стайлз видел такое. Людей, столь подавленных своими поступками, что они готовы были признаться как на духу, и никакие допросы не требовались. Видеть это на лице Дерека было жутко.  
\- Мой отец был нашим альфой, – Дерек говорил так тихо, что Стайлз едва мог расслышать. – Наверное, Питер думал, что когда Ардженты расправятся с отцом, то сила автоматически перейдет к нему как к младшему брату. Так что он не стал затрудняться. Может, тогда в нем еще оставалась какая-то совесть, может, Ардженты подоспели первыми, не знаю. Но это не сработало. Альфой стала Лора, моя старшая сестра.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю. Родители никогда не объясняли мне механизм. Возможно, сами не знали. Но Питер помогал убивать стаю, а не защищать. Зато Лора делала все возможное, чтобы защитить меня.  
\- Ты был последний?  
Дерек кивнул.  
\- Лора знала, что ее заберут первой, и Питер попытается на этот раз убить ее сам. И она… заставила меня пообещать…  
Черт, Стайлз понимал, куда ведет история. Технически говоря, рассказанные Дитоном слухи были верны. Он только неправильно понял мотив.  
\- Я смог подобраться к ним в лесу, но не так близко, чтобы атаковать, оставаясь незамеченным. Не знаю, как долго это продолжалось с другими, но Лора заставила их побегать. Было темно, и если бы с Арджентами не было Питера, мы с Лорой, наверное, смогли бы с ними расправиться, несмотря на аконит. Тогда оставшиеся Ардженты – даже те, кто не принимал участия в охотах – прикончили бы нас или сдали Службе. Но зато мы остановили бы Кейт и Джерарда.  
\- Ладно тебе, ты же не думаешь, что это было бы лучше, чем…  
\- Чем что? – рявкнул Дерек.  
Глаза его, вспыхнув алым, такими и остались.  
\- Чем не успеть перехватить отравленную стрелу, прежде чем она вонзилась ей в сердце? Чем слушать, как она умоляет меня сделать то, что я обещал? Лучше, чем смотреть, как жизнь уходит из ее глаз, когда я разорвал ей горло?  
\- Дерек, – тихо сказал Стайлз, не осознавая, как слезы жгут глаза. – У тебя не было выбора. Я мало знаю о вервольфах, но от аконитовой стрелы в сердце вылечиться нельзя. Без тебя ей было бы намного больнее. И ты наверняка стал бы следующим.  
Дерек почему-то резко отшатнулся от протянутой к нему руки.  
\- Я взял неожиданностью, вот и все, – пробормотал он. – Они не подумали напялить на меня ошейник для альф. Но на Питера они такой уже нацепили, и я сумел сбежать. Перелез ограду… до сих пор не понимаю, как это пережил. Восстанавливался не один месяц.  
\- Как… как ты так долго скрывался? Тебя должны были искать.  
\- Этого я тоже не знаю. Бежал, пока не свалился. Потом забился в какую-то нору, пока не полегчало. Если бы они хотели, разыскали бы меня с помощью Питера. Могу только догадываться, почему они этого не сделали… – Дерек глубоко втянул воздух. – Питер не смог меня остановить, и они его наказали. Так, что он был не в форме, чтобы меня искать. Они… Стайлз, ты не представляешь, на что они способны. Они держат нас так давно, что знают о нас… о том, что причиняет нам боль, о том, что нас убивает… больше, чем мы сами.  
Челюсть Стайлза напряглась.  
\- Что ж, если они захотят добраться до тебя, им придется сначала разобраться со мной. Понимаю, как негрозно это звучит, но у меня есть оружие, друзья с оружием и ужасающая шеф, у которой наверняка есть доступ к зенитной артиллерии и руки чешутся ею воспользоваться.  
\- Стайлз, если ты развяжешь войну…  
\- Совершенно верно! Я развяжу войну!  
Дерек снова зарычал.  
\- Если ты развяжешь войну, они натравят на тебя Питера, и он прикончит тебя задолго до прибытия твоих друзей с оружием. А потом обвинят в твоей смерти меня, потому что мной пропах весь твой дом.  
\- Точно. Весь мой дом пропах тобой, поэтому убегать нет смысла, – упрямо гнул Стайлз свою линию. – Кстати, я упоминал, что сам ношу оружие?  
\- Питера это не замедлит.  
Стайлз не стал говорить, что мог бы достать аконитовые пули в участке. Правда, на это понадобится веская причина и гора бумажек.  
\- Пистолет – это для Арджентов. Наплевать на их деньги. То, чем они занимаются, незаконно и вообще мерзко. Если они появятся на моем пороге, я буду изображать Хана Соло и стрелять первым.  
\- Стайлз, – в голосе Дерека звучали нотки тревоги. – Успокойся. У тебя сердце колотится.  
Стайлз вдруг понял, что так разбушевался, что скрежещет зубами. Но минутку…  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Изгиб Дерековой губы очень походил на улыбку.  
\- Я бы за милю услышал. А так близко звук просто оглушительный. К тому же ты пахнешь яростью.  
Стайлз потерял дар речи. Он смутно знал, что чувства вервольфов очень остры, но чтобы до такой степени… И как они легко распознают ложь. На секунду Стайлз подумал, что рядом с Дереком надо быть очень осторожным. А затем решил, что все равно не выйдет. Не в том случае, если Дерек умеет чуять эмоции. И все же он не смог сдержать любопытства.  
\- И как пахнет ярость?  
Дерек сморщил нос.  
\- Пеплом. Озоном. На тебе это нехороший запах.  
\- В таком случае нам лучше не натыкаться на Джерарда или Кейт. Черт, вот если бы… если бы у нас был ордер на обыск. Они не могут использовать зарегистрированное оружие. Был бы повод начать расследование.  
\- Они слишком хорошо заметают следы. Вряд ли это оружие будет просто лежать в сейфе.  
На этот раз пришел черед Стайлза рычать.  
\- А если бы я тебя туда отвез? Ты бы смог что-нибудь найти? Унюхать?  
Дерек резко подавил звук, который легко мог бы быть скулежом, и Стайлз понял, что только что предложил.  
\- Черт. Прости. Прости меня. Я не подумал. Конечно, тебе вовсе необязательно туда возвращаться. Ты никогда туда не вернешься, клянусь.  
Он хотел положить руку Дереку на плечо, но тот перехватил его ладонь и прижался к ней щекой.  
Стайлз задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как участилось сердцебиение, и зная, что Дерек это слышит. Случалось ли так каждый раз, когда он дотрагивался до Дерека? Или когда Дерек дотрагивался до него?  
Буквально сразу после появления этой мысли Дерек отшатнулся и секунду выглядел смущенным. Потом лицо снова стало привычно хмурым.  
\- Какого черта ты поперся в лес в моей рубашке?  
Такая резкой скачок настроения слегка ошеломил Стайлза.  
\- Другого способа я не придумал. Разве что обшаривать каждый дюйм леса. Я надеялся, что найду другого вервольфа, который узнает твой запах и проведет меня к тебе.  
\- Ты не пахнешь мной, – Дерек был явно взвинчен, но взгляда Стайлза избегал. – Ты пахнешь нами.  
Ээ. Что? Ответ этот породил столько новых вопросов, которые не получалось толком сформулировать, что Стайлз просто возмутился:  
\- Был какой-то другой способ? Может, у тебя есть телефон, а я не знаю?  
\- Тебе вообще не надо было приходить в лес.  
\- Держи карман шире, приятель. Я здесь вырос. Я с детства по лесу шастал. Ну, правда, не в такой чащобе, не ночью, и не в рубашке альфы, но…  
Стайлз замолчал. К нему явилась мысль – до того простая, что он в своем стремлении непременно помочь Дереку до нее даже не додумался.  
\- Ты… Ты вообще хочешь возвращаться со мной? Я понимаю, что дело затянулось, но обещаю доставить тебя на Север, даже если придется самому садиться за руль. Но только если ты сам этого хочешь. А если ты предпочтешь остаться в лесу, я тебя за это не виню, – он невесело усмехнулся, потерев лоб. – Наверное, ты сам прекрасно справлялся, пока не появился я. Ну или Айзек. В общем, против твоей воли я ничего делать не буду.  
Дерек просто смотрел на него, и Стайлз, теперь начавший внимательно следить за реакциями собственного тела, ощутил, как выступает пот на висках, и что сердце бьется неровно.  
\- Я могу отвезти тебя обратно в лес. Или в другой округ. От Службы это тебя не спасет, и меня не будет рядом, чтобы помочь, если ты снова попадешься, но зато ты будешь дальше от Арджентов.  
Дерек все еще смотрел на него, и для рта Стайлза это было словно нажимать кнопку «ВКЛ».  
\- Все зависит от тебя. Я не… я знаю, что ты не просил меня о помощи, не спрашивал моего мнения, но… я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался.  
Стайлз намеревался закончить предложение словами «пока мы не доставим тебя в Убежище», но почему-то не договорил. И искренне изумился, когда Дерек просто сказал:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Х-хорошо? Ты вернешься?  
Взгляд Дерека метнулся к экрану, о котором Стайлз давно позабыл.  
\- Только я хочу досмотреть фильм.  
\- Ты… что?  
\- Фильм, – ровно повторил Дерек, словно они не обсуждали только что его возможную поимку и смерть. – Кажется, я смотрел кусок… давно.  
Он устроился удобнее и повернулся к экрану.  
Ум Стайлза, вынужденный слишком быстро переключаться, слегка завис и очухался не сразу. Посреди всего этого безумия Дерек шутил, и Стайлз невольно им восхищался. Он издал беспомощный смешок и на этот раз был полностью уверен, что видел, как уголок рта Дерека изогнулся. Так, совсем чуть-чуть.

&&&

Весь остаток фильма и дорогу домой они практически не разговаривали. Стайлз снова и снова прокручивал услышанное в голове. Дерек убил члена семьи, чтобы закончить ее мучения и избежать той же судьбы, но это явно поедало его изнутри. Даже притом, что его сестра сама этого хотела. Стайлзу по-прежнему казалось, будто Дерек что-то недоговаривает, но он не собирался давить. По сути его восхищало, что Дерек умудрялся так долго держать все в себе и не свихнуться.  
Он привык сам заботиться о себе. Неудивительно, что плотина прорвалась при первой же возможности.  
Стайлз сложил пальто и шапку в шкаф, потом принялся разбирать рюкзак.  
\- Ты… – пробормотал он. – Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь удерживать тебя здесь против твоей воли. Но будь так добр хотя бы оставить записку. Типа «Эй, Стайлз, бывай!»  
Он вскинул голову. Дерек смотрел сердито, но, пожалуй, не совсем всерьез.  
\- Именно это ты бы и сказал. Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не собираюсь… Я на твоей стороне. Я еще не придумал, что нам делать, но сначала надо убедиться, что ты вне опасности. Что Кейт, Джерард и Питер не явятся за тобой.  
Стайлз баловался с фонариком: это было легче, чем смотреть на Дерека – и старался умерить сердцебиение. Должно быть, это не сработало: спустя секунду Дерек оказался совсем близко. Большая теплая ладонь легла на запястье Стайлза.  
\- Почему ты со мной возишься?  
В голосе звучало искреннее недоумение.  
Сделав глубокий вздох, Стайлз посмотрел Дереку в глаза.  
\- Потому что то, что с тобой сделали, настолько неправильно, что у меня нет слов. Потому что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы самому управлять своей жизнью. Потому что мои родители сделали бы то же самое. Потому… потому что ты мой друг, и я сделаю что угодно, чтобы тебе помочь.  
Взгляд Дерека оставался нечитаемым, но у Стайлза не было и секунды, чтобы об этом волноваться. Дерек прижался к нему от груди до колен, зарылся носом ему в шею.  
\- Л-ладно, ладно, – выдавил Стайлз.  
Он не возражал против близости – на самом деле, ему ее не хватало – но не знал, что делать в такой ситуации. Это нельзя было назвать объятием. Стайлз всегда полагал, что объятие традиционно включает руки. Дерек придерживал Стайлза за запястье, но определенно не обхватывал его руками. С другой стороны это было намного интимнее, чем просто стоять рядом. Дерек тяжело дышал и в придачу терся носом о шею Стайлза. Да, очень чувствительное местечко с учетом прижатого носа и рта. И в то же время это позволяло Стайлзу оставаться на ногах.  
«Волчьи примочки, – говорил Стайлз сам себе. – Совершенно платонические, ни разу не соблазняющие волчьи примочки». Пусть даже он и хотел, чтобы Дерек открыл рот и прикусил кожу – тепло и влажно. Или, наоборот, Стайлз мог опустить голову, и тогда они встретятся ртами.  
Но теперь, зная, что Дерек умеет чуять эмоции – а достаточно сильное возбуждение мог распознать и человек – Стайлз намеревался очень, очень осторожно обращаться с собственными мыслями. Он представлял достаточно откровенные вещи – это роскошное тело, так очевидно жаждущее прикосновений, такое великолепное под его руками – но не собирался пользоваться ситуацией.  
Разумеется, физически Дерек был более чем способен отклонить нежеланные посягательства. А эмоционально? Как Стайлз не старался обращаться с ним на равных – не всегда преуспевая – никто не отменял того факта, что Дерека воспитывали как раба. И пусть в его поведении не было и намека на раболепие… что-то чувствовалось неправильным. Не таким. Особенно та уязвимость, с которой Дерек выкладывал самые ужасные моменты своей жизни.  
Однако Стайлз не собирался отказывать ему в физической близости, если тот в ней нуждался… или как еще обозвать это обнюхивание.  
Ты пахнешь не мной, говорил Дерек. Ты пахнешь нами.  
Стайлз до сих пор не понял, плохо это или хорошо. Однако Дерек все еще терся носом у него за ухом и глубоко вдыхал, так что Стайлз решил, что пахнет не так уж противно. А еще, стоя вот так столбом, он чувствовал себя идиотом. Поэтому, подражая Дереку, взял его за запястье свободной рукой и принялся поглаживать большим пальцем тонкую кожу на обратной стороне.  
По-видимому, он поступил правильно. Дерек тихо заскулил и прижался сильнее. Тут Стайлз уже ничего не мог поделать с участившимся сердцебиением. Прижмись Дерек еще ближе – и запах будет совершенно ни при чем, потому что ощутить возбуждение Стайлза он сможет вполне себе физически. Но если Дерек что-то и ощутил, то его это не тревожило. Они продолжали стоять, Стайлз тихо сходил с ума, а Дерек вдыхал его запах.  
Неизвестно, как долго это продолжалось, но закончилось все так же неожиданно, как и началось. Словно повинуясь какому-то звоночку (либо недоступному для органов чувств Стайлза, либо существовавшему только в уме у Дерека), вервольф вдруг отстранился и пошел в свою спальню. Стайлз поборол нахлынувшее желание отправиться следом.

&&&

Стайлз видел два варианта. Либо он везет Дерека в Убежище сам, либо пытается отыскать способ вывести Джерарда и Кейт на чистую воду. Тогда Дерека не станут разыскивать, и у Дитона будет больше времени на поиск транспорта.  
Первый вариант представлялся… не идеальным. Даже если джип сможет проделать две с половиной тысячи миль (в одну сторону), и Стайлз придумает уважительную причину для недельного отпуска на работе, зима в этом году, похоже, предстояла ранняя. Придется вести бедную детку через льды и снега невесть куда, потому что даже Дитон точно не знал, где именно находится Убежище. В принципе, если как следует докопаться (а Стайлз умел докапываться), все это было осуществимо. Но тогда Кейт и Джерард не только останутся безнаказанными за уже совершенные преступления, но и совершат новые. Дерек говорил, в округе есть и другие стаи, а Ардженты были определенно достаточно богаты, чтобы приобрести новых вервольфов.  
И даже если бы Дерек никогда больше не подошел к своей старой тюрьме, он все равно нужен был Стайлзу, чтобы провести арест и дознание. Он знал вещи, которые, кроме него, не знал никто, и, ему, в отличие от вервольфов, продолжающих томиться у Арджентов, было нечего терять. Возможно, Арджентам не удастся вменить убийство, но в дополнение к жестокому обращению, которое они едва ли могли скрывать полностью, они наверняка нарушали все законы на хранение оружия. Показания вервольфов действительно имели вес в округе, хотя вес этот во многом зависел от сочувствия судьи и присяжных.  
Стайлз никогда не испытывал такого соблазна распахнуть двери пинком и открыть огонь, как при мысли об Арджентах. Но даже если оставить в стороне обвинения в убийстве, стоит ему не достать Кейт, Джерарда и Питера (и других вервольфов, которых Ардженты используют в качестве охраны – а охрану после побега Дерека они наверняка усилили), и исход будет один. И он, и Дерек умрут.  
\- Как ты думаешь, получится уговорить Криса Арджента на них донести? – спросил Стайлз как-то утром, нарушив тишину, в которой они сидели.  
\- Выдать собственных отца и сестру? Ни единого шанса. Он не одобряет то, чем они занимаются, но чтобы их за это посадили, не хочет. К тому же его обвинят в покрывательстве.  
Риск был велик, но несмотря на слова Дерека Стайлз, пожалуй, смог бы такое провернуть. Если бы Эллисон узнала, что происходит и что ее отец тоже об этом знает…  
\- Есть другой вариант, – сказал Дерек. – Это не решение, но выиграет нам время.  
Он замолчал, будто бы затрудняясь продолжать, но справился.  
\- Ты можешь меня заклеймить.  
Если бы Дерек слушал сейчас биение его сердца, то услышал бы, как оно почти остановилось.  
\- Прости… что?  
Лицо Дерека оставалось пустым.  
\- Заклеймить меня. Тогда Ардженты не будут иметь на меня законных прав. А ты будешь.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что это помешает им тебя у… – он подавился. – Тебя преследовать?  
\- Нет. Но если они меня поймают или убьют, ты сможешь подать в суд.  
\- Не… Господи, как ты вообще до такого додумался? Этого не случится. Я не позволю.  
Дерек посмотрел рассерженно. Ладно, возможно, Стайлз преуменьшал. Кейт и Джерард определенно были способны на убийство. И Питер тоже, раз готов был расправиться с собственной племянницей.  
Спустя долгую секунду Стайлз понял, что не сводит глаз с левого запястья Дерека – того, за которое держался прошлым вечером во время их не-совсем-объятия. На этом месте будет фамилия Стайлза, вытатуированная содержащими аконит чернилами, чтобы тело Дерека их не отторгло. И она останется там навсегда.  
Когда Стайлз поднял глаза, взгляд Дерека немного смягчился, оставаясь однако пристальным.  
\- Ты будешь принадлежать мне, – хрипло сказал Стайлз. – Ты будешь моей собственностью в глазах закона. Не говори, что этого хочешь.  
Дерек молчал, губы сложились в мрачную линию. Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь думать логически. Чье это было решение? Дерек, конечно, сам решал, что делать со своим телом, но фамилия принадлежала Стайлзу, и он заслуживал права голоса. Дерек скорее всего не отнесется к татуировке серьезно – несколько букв на коже, велико дело. В отличие от остального мира. И Стайлза. Мысль о том, чтобы законно владеть другим человеком, особенно Дереком, перечеркивала все, чему учили его родители.  
Все внутри громко возмущалось… Кроме маленькой части, которую восторгала запретная идея о его фамилии, запечатленной на коже Дерека. Даже когда тот будет свободен, в Убежище, он никогда не сможет забыть Стайлза… И Стайлз ненавидел себя за слабость. Предложение появилось как реакция на вопрос жизни или смерти. И потом, сделанного не воротишь. Это решение Дерек хотел обсудить… иначе зачем стал бы рассказывать? Откуда знал, что Стайлз не отвернется?  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем Стайлз поднял голову. Голос его был тихий и хриплый.  
\- В данный момент я не уверен, что это нас защитит. Если ситуация изменится, если я почувствую, что клеймо действительно спасет тебя…  
Дерек нахмурился, и Стайлз перефразировал:  
… - спасет нас, то да, мы это сделаем. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, о чем пожалеешь, когда мы со всем разберемся и ты будешь свободен.  
Вердикт не прозвучал категорическим отрицанием. И Дерек не выглядел уязвленным. Почему же чувства говорили обратное?

Глава 4

Следующие два дня прошли как в дымке. Стайлз пытался сообразить, как разрулить ситуацию, и в то же время продолжал работать. Совмещать получалось плохо. Скотт прикрывал его, как мог, но даже шеф Мартин заметила, что мыслями он находится где-то не здесь, и устроила публичный разбор полетов. К счастью – если это можно было так назвать – история о мифическом разрыве распространилась достаточно широко, и на Стайлза смотрели скорее с сочувствием, чем с подозрением. Не то чтобы ему меньше хотелось отделать Скотта за распускание сплетен, но эти сплетни помогали, и Стайлз сдерживался.  
Возвращаясь домой после очередного долгого дня, полного усилий не отлупить Скотта, Стайлз меньше всего волновался о фазах луны. Именно поэтому скрежещущие звуки из глубины темного дома заставили его схватиться за пистолет. Он миновал коридор, прошел гостиную и остановился у черного входа… где Дерек, полуголый и съежившийся, драл дверь когтями. Настоящими когтями. Медленно подавшись назад, Стайлз опустил пистолет, но прятать его не стал.  
\- Дерек, – тихо позвал он, отчаянно убеждая себя не бояться.  
Он не добыча, а это всего лишь Дерек. Пусть даже с когтями и – боже! – клыками. Клыки он видел лишь раз – в лесу – и мельком. Здесь, в гостиной, они пугали куда сильнее. Ему приходилось сталкиваться с вервольфами в полной бета-форме, но это было не то. И описания альфа-формы, которые он когда-то читал, сюда не подходили. Здесь были клыки, и когти, и глаза, которые, похоже, не собирались гаснуть сами собой. Черт, предупреждать же надо. Ведь обидно же будет оказаться съеденным после долгого времени, в течение которого очень стратегически старался не быть съеденным. И никто никогда не узнает, как ему было стыдно.  
\- Дерек, – позвал Стайлз снова.  
Каждая из (весьма многочисленных) мышц Дерека выглядела напружиненной до боли. Дверь украшали длинные глубокие царапины. Однако нападать Дерек не спешил.  
\- Мне грозит опасность? Мне уйти?  
\- Нет.  
Голос был напряженный, но оставался на удивление человеческим с учетом… в общем, с учетом.  
\- Я не хочу причинять тебе вред. Я просто хочу убежать.  
Последнее слово прозвучало почти жалобно, и Стайлз сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру. Приблизиться, однако же, он не пытался.  
\- Нельзя. Снаружи опасно.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Черт. Извини. Я хотел спросить раньше, но… Что если… что если мы прокатимся на машине? Очень быстро? Я устрою. У меня есть маячки и сирена. Прикреплю их к джипу.  
Лицо Дерека исказилось, будто бы он хотел рассмеяться, но не смог выдавить звук.  
\- Не поможет.  
Стайлз мучительно размышлял. Он понятия не имел, как даже одомашненные вервольфы с этим справляются. Многие аптеки без рецепта отпускали транквилизаторы, но мягкие – вроде снотворного – и Стайлз сомневался, что они помогут альфе в полнолуние. Ошейник мешал Дереку превратиться полностью, однако Стайлз не знал, оказывает ли он какой-то эффект на инстинкты… впрочем, о инстинктах он тоже ничего не знал.  
В случае если кому-то из них грозила реальная опасность, в участке можно было разжиться кое-чем, специально предназначенным для усмирения вервольфов. Но Стайлз скорее под землю бы провалился, чем воспользовался серьезными фиксаторами или оружием. Он не представлял, сильно ли рискует раскрыть себя или Дитона звонком ветеринару домой, но если под угрозой его жизнь или жизнь Дерека…  
\- Тебе больно? Я могу постараться достать транквилизаторы. Или взять что-нибудь у Дитона.  
Дерек тряхнул головой.  
\- Только не это. Пожалуйста.  
Верно. Один бог знает, какой дрянью пичкали его Ардженты. Но Дерек выглядел так, будто готов был из кожи вон вылезти.  
\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – слабо спросил Стайлз.  
\- Наверное… – начал Дерек. Замолчал и зарылся лицом во что-то, что сжимал в левой руке. Когда он поднял голову, вид у него был самую малость получше. – Подойдешь?  
Стайлз замер. Он хотел помочь Дереку, но все инстинкты вопили ни в коем случае не приближаться к взбудораженному вервольфу.  
\- Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Правда.  
\- Ну ладно.  
Стайлз с усилием сделал один-единственный шажок, не слыша ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца.  
\- Медленно, – рыкнул Дерек. – Постарайся успокоиться.  
Тон спокойствию не способствовал. Как и желанию подойти ближе. Но Дерек по-прежнему смотрел умоляюще, и вряд ли ему требовалось приманивать Стайлза, чтобы на него броситься. Волки ведь загоняют жертву, правда? А не ждут, пока она на них наткнется.  
Так что Стайлз отстегнул кобуру и положил ее на журнальный столик – в знак своих мирных намерений. Даже притом, что обычные пули могли привести лишь к тому, что Стайлза съели бы менее быстро и более злобно. Потом он глубоко вздохнул и медленно шагнул к сжавшемуся у двери Дереку. В глаза ему Стайлз старался не смотреть, что было довольно трудно, если учесть, что только их он в темной комнате и видел.  
Но когда Стайлз подошел совсем близко, и глаза привыкли к тусклому лунному свету, струившемуся сквозь жалюзи, он понял, что Дерек держит в кулаке темную ткань. Тут Дерек снова опустил голову ее понюхать, и Стайлза пронзила неожиданная догадка. Он не мог быть уверенным на сто процентов: ведь все рубашки, купленные им для Дерека, были одинаковые – но, кажется, это была именно та рубашка, которую Стайлз надевал в лес. Рубашка, которая хранила запахи их обоих.  
Она пахнет нами, говорил Дерек.  
Что бы это ни было, оно, похоже, успокаивало Дерека. Стайлз ощутил, что сердцебиение слегка унялось, и понадеялся, что Дерек тоже это слышит. К тому времени, как он присел возле Дерека, дыхание почти выровнялось. Стайлз старался не касаться вервольфа из опасения спровоцировать что-нибудь плохое.  
\- Вот, я здесь, – тихо сказал он. – Что ты…  
Была доля секунды, когда Стайлз мысленно попенял себе, что сам сунул голову в петлю. А потом сообразил, что, если бы его действительно намеревались съесть, времени на самобичевание явно не хватило бы. И, наверное, процесс поедания должен включать гораздо больше потоков крови и воплей и гораздо меньше тисканья и фырканья. Потому что это действительно было тисканье, хотя и несколько хардкорная его версия. Неловкое хардкорное тисканье, потому что, ну, когти же! Зато большие теплые (обнаженные) руки и нос, прижатый к шее. Как бы смущающе приятно это ни было, Стайлз счел необходимым что-нибудь сказать, пока из его легких не выдавили остатки воздуха.  
Вырвавшийся изо рта звук сделал бы честь игрушке-пищалке на последнем издыхании. Не тот момент, которым принято гордиться.  
Зато Дерек слегка ослабил хватку и, не отрывая лица от шеи Стайлза, пробормотал:  
\- Прости.  
\- Ой, да ничего, – отозвался Стайлз, смутно опасаясь, что голос снова изобразит ту жуткую октаву. – Просто мог бы предупредить. Но я счастлив, что до сих пор являюсь обладателем целой кожи.  
\- Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, – повторил Дерек.  
Выглядел он при этом чересчур уверенно для того, кто обзавелся клыками, когтями и весь трясется от напряжения.  
Дрожь, впрочем, ослабевала, и часть напряжения ушла. Стайлз остался с горячим, полуголым, слегка свихнувшимся, горячим (да, второй раз: первый касался температуры, а этот – внешности) вервольфом в охапке.  
Стайлз положил руки ему на спину, и Дерек вздрогнул: ладони должны были показаться ему ледяными. Пришлось подавить глупый порыв начать растирать Дереку спину и приговаривать: «Вот, вот так». Однако он не знал, что еще делать, потому что теперь, когда страх пошел на убыль, адреналин, все еще струившийся по венам, начал действовать… стимулирующе. Особенно с учетом носа и губ Дерека, прижатых к шее Стайлза.  
\- Так… эээ… – приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы голос звучал в нормальном регистре. – Я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Ты уже помогаешь.  
Стайлз чувствовал, как шевелятся губы Дерека, и теперь настала его очередь вздрагивать. Он только надеялся, что Дереку не до того, чтобы замечать… все. Сердцебиение, дыхание, определенную часть тела, очень заинтересованную происходящим. В последний раз стояк в неподходящее время случался со Стайлзом очень и очень давно. Все-таки его шефом была Лидия Мартин в униформе и с пистолетом. Железный самоконтроль в такой ситуации являлся прямо-таки механизмом выживания.  
Но шеф Мартин никогда не сворачивалась полуголой у него в руках (во всяком случае, наяву) и уж точно не сопела, глубоко втягивая воздух. Боже, кажется, у Стайлза быстро появлялся новый кинк.  
И он сделал то, что делал обычно, когда требовалось выгнать неприемлемые мысли из головы – он принялся болтать.  
\- Так что ты обычно делаешь на полную луну?  
\- В лесу? Бегаю. Преследую добычу.  
\- Но здесь… ммм… ты же не собираешься никого преследовать? Я ведь не добыча?  
Темный смешок мазнул по горлу струйкой воздуха, кожа пошла мурашками.  
\- Нет, пока ты не пытаешься убежать.  
\- Ясно. Просто ты меня обнюхиваешь, и я не знаю… Вдруг это в духе «когда же можно будет достать печенье из духовки?».  
\- Нет, – довольно фыркнул Дерек. – Твой запах… особенно смешанный с моим… Помогает. Напоминает мне о моей человеческой половине.  
Что все и объясняло. В некотором роде.  
\- Ну… до прошлого вечера я не думал, что тебе нравится, как я пахну.  
Дерек озадаченно вскинул голову, и Стайлзу тут же стало не хватать теплого дыхания на коже.  
\- Почему ты так решил?  
\- Еще недели три назад ты не хотел носить одежду с моим запахом.  
Дерек закатил глаза, словно Стайлз глубоко задел его своим невежеством.  
\- Я тебя не знал. Мне не нравилось, что на мне чужой запах. К тому же я не привык, что человеческий запах необязательно… несет угрозу.  
\- Логично, – протянул Стайлз, чувствуя, что крепок задним умом.  
\- А теперь ты пахнешь… безопасностью. И мной. Это помогает.  
\- А, ну да, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Ты так сопишь, что все тревоги ветром сносит, полагаю.  
В горящих глазах Дерека мерцало веселье.  
\- Кажется, я держу себя в руках. Пока.  
\- Что ж, – Стайлз постарался скрыть разочарование. Затем покосился на неуютно глубокие борозды на дверях и вяло пошутил: – Если тебе потребуется еще один сеанс, чтобы не порвать на клочки меня… или дверь, пожалуйста, не стесняйся.  
\- Извини.  
\- Лучше уж дверь, чем меня.  
Не осознавая толком своих действий, Стайлз провел кончиками пальцев по царапинам в дереве. Ладони Дерека были не намного больше его собственных. Даже когда тот был полуволком. С когтями. Когтями, которые Стайлз так толком и не рассмотрел. Теперь, похоже, было подходящее время, да и Дерек вроде бы более или менее успокоился, так что Стайлз рискнул попросить:  
\- Эй, можно твою ладонь посмотреть?  
В ответ он получил достаточно подозрительный взгляд, чтобы сорваться на скороговорку.  
\- То есть, ты не обязан, если не хочешь. Или думаешь, что можешь… Но мне просто любопытно. Я никогда не видел твои когти вблизи. А хочется. Если это не слишком странно. Это странно?  
Дерек все еще смотрел так, будто Стайлз предложил ему покудахтать по-куриному, но все же медленно поднял ту руку, в которой не сжимал рубашку.  
Стайлз уставился на когти, которые выдавались из кончиков пальцев, похожие на толстые, искривленные, очень острые ногти. Вроде бы они были короче, чем когда Стайлз впервые вошел в комнату. Эти когти все еще способны были порвать плоть на ленточки, но Стайлз обнаружил, что больше впечатлен, чем напуган. Он даже провел большим пальцем по одному из когтей – от того места, где он начинался, до самого кончика.  
\- Ого…  
Он посмотрел на поеживающегося Дерека и понял, что все готовые сойти с языка комментарии в духе, как здорово быть Росомахой, окажутся абсолютно не к месту. Это не комиксы – это жизнь Дерека. Где за суперсилу приходится расплачиваться свободой.  
И все же та часть Стайлза, которая оставалась (и навсегда останется) занудным подростком, вынуждена была признать, что когти и клыки – когда они не угрожают впиться Стайлзу в нежные части тела – это круто. Он не мог сдержать любопытства.  
\- Что бы случилось, если бы на тебе не было ошейника?  
\- По меньшей мере принял бы полную бета-форму. Но опыта контролировать превращения без ошейника у меня нет. Я с двенадцати лет его ношу. А теперь… когда я альфа, мне трудно сдерживаться даже в ошейнике. В лесу было легче, там можно бегать, и есть другие вервольфы, пусть даже они не стая.  
Стайлз продолжал держать Дерека за руку, наблюдая, как когти то становятся короче, то снова вылезают: Дерек, рассказывая о лесе, сражался за контроль.  
\- Альфа-форма действительно другая? Я читал описания, но не видел фотографий.  
\- Наверное. Но я и сам не видел, и, насколько я знаю, никто из моей семьи тоже. Мы все слишком долго носили ошейники. Должно быть, эта форма гораздо ближе к настоящему волку, только больше и… уродливее.  
Стайлз моргнул: ему с трудом представлялось, что Дерек может быть уродлив, в кого бы он ни превращался. Даже когти, продолжая наводить ужас, не были уродливыми. И клыки, все еще видные, но достаточно уменьшившиеся, чтобы позволить Дереку говорить, сверкали белизной и заинтриговывали точно так же, как когти.  
Стайлзу хотелось бы увидеть, как Дерек обращается полностью. Пусть даже только в бета-форму. Он чувствовал в теле Дерека, по большей части человеческом, затаившуюся силу, и решил, что если кто и способен принять полную альфа-форму, так это Дерек. Не думая, Стайлз тронул серебро вокруг шеи Дерека.  
\- Было бы здорово это снять. Чтобы ты стал… собой.  
Дерек отпрянул. Вырвал руку, и Стайлз увидел, что когти значительно удлинились.  
\- Нет, – прорычал Дерек.  
Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться, а Стайлз, хоть не паниковал, очень старательно сконцентрировался на том, чтобы не пахнуть, как жирный сочный кролик. Или как там пахнет добыча.  
\- Я имею в виду, – сказал Дерек спустя минуту тихо и хрипло, – если бы я мог оказаться в лесу, на свободе, вдалеке от людей, тогда да. Но сейчас… я же сказал, что никогда не учился контролировать себя без него, и я не знаю, что произойдет, если его снять. Наверное, я на кого-нибудь брошусь. А ты… большую часть времени твой запах меня успокаивает. Но когда ты боишься, то пахнешь добычей.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, – Стайлз за плечо подтянул Дерека ближе. – То есть, в первый раз сильно удивился, но теперь мне не страшно.  
\- А зря, – сухо ответил Дерек, снова прижался лицом к шее Стайлза и засопел.  
Как ни странно, то, что всего несколько минут здорово нервировало, теперь казалось почти успокаивающим.  
Стайлз снова обхватил Дерека за плечи (это, похоже, помогало умерить дрожь) и погладил его по голове.  
\- Может, когда ты будешь на Севере, – задумчиво сказал он. – Не знаю, как там все происходит, но, может, там тебе не надо будет носить ошейник. Ты научишься себя контролировать и сможешь оставаться собой.  
Звучало это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой – даже Стайлз это понимал – но приятно было думать о месте, где вервольфы могут бегать на свободе, и никаких людей на мили вокруг. Дерек сможет собрать стаю, возможно, даже найти подругу, обзавестись семьей. Разумеется, в этом будущем места для Стайлза не оставалось, и он удивился, как больно было от этой мысли.  
Само собой, подразумевалось, что существующее положение вещей лишь временно, и Стайлз знал это, но Дерек за короткое время умудрился занять значимое место в его жизни, и теперь он даже думать боялся о том, как будет возвращаться по вечерам в пустой дом. И как он жил раньше? Как он так долго выживал в одиночку после того, как умер отец? Некоторое время у него был Дэнни, но этого никогда не хватало. Был, конечно, Скотт, однако у того теперь была собственная семья, частью которой Стайлз стать не мог.  
Спустя несколько долгих секунд Стайлз понял, что Дерек поднял голову и теперь прижимается носом к его щеке.  
\- Тебе грустно, – заметил Дерек.  
Голос его звучал более по-человечески, чем за весь вечер.  
\- Ты и это учуять можешь? – выдавил Стайлз, стараясь выглядеть удивленным, а не отчаявшимся.  
\- Да, – пробормотал Дерек. – Но не должен…  
По щеке прошлось влажное, горячее и шершавое. Дерек слизывал слезы.  
Стайлз замер, но Дерек просто сжал его покрепче и слизнул несколько капель, выбежавших из глаз прежде, чем Стайлз сумел взять себя в руки. Он не спрашивал, почему Стайлзу грустно, только тихо, сочувственно поскуливал – так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал его горячее дыхание на ухе. И вдруг Стайлза сразило нахлынувшее желание тоже почувствовать то, что Дерек унюхал на его рубашке – их общий запах. Успокоил бы он Стайлза так, как успокаивал Дерека?  
Они были так близко друг к другу, что Стайлз не смог бы сказать, кто начал двигаться первым, когда обнюхивание превратилось в поцелуй, но это казалось таким естественным развитием событий, что Стайлз даже не удивился, когда их губы встретились. Несколько секунд движения были неуклюжими (обоим явно недоставало практики), потом дело пошло на лад. Но долгое время поцелуи оставались нерешительными: Стайлз боялся давить на Дерека слишком сильно, а еще опасался клыков. Когда Стайлз видел их в последний раз, они выглядели лишь слегка внушительнее, чем просто заостренные зубы, но тем не менее оставались проблемой.  
Дерека никак нельзя было назвать искусным, но видно было, что у него это не первый поцелуй. И он смелел, наклонял голову, скользил языком по губам Стайлза так сладко, что у того духу не хватало все это прекращать. Он не злоупотреблял доверием Дерека (только не тогда, когда тот так нежно убеждал его открыть рот), но инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал Стайлзу, что он не должен этого делать. Расставание от этого легче не станет.  
Но когда Стайлз, наконец, сдался, и их языки встретились, он тихо беспомощно застонал. Дерек целовался так, словно нуждался в этом, и когда он коснулся щеки Стайлза, когтей не было, были только человеческие пальцы. Стайлз скорее дал бы вырвать у себя сердце, чем оттолкнул бы Дерека.  
Так что он позволил себе это маленькое удовольствие, игнорируя жар, растекающийся внизу живота. Стайлз целовался глубоко, но почти не шевелил руками: одну держал у Дерека на плече, другой обнимал его за шею. Дерек действовал так же, не касаясь Стайлза нигде, кроме щеки. Кровь кипела, очень хотелось погладить Дерека по спине, ощутить мышцы его груди и рук. Но Стайлз знал, что, если сделает это, увлечется. Они оба увлекутся. И если на время отложить эмоции, Стайлз не мог позволить себе забыть полную луну за окном, и как она действует на способность Дерека держать волка под замком. Так что все продолжало оставаться медленным, ленивым и странно невинным.  
Спустя долгое, долгое время Дерек отстранился и снова уткнулся носом Стайлзу в шею, глубоко дыша. Губы Стайлза припухли и саднили, казалось, что им холодно без тепла Дерекова рта. Насколько было видно за жалюзи, луна стояла гораздо выше, чем прежде. Дерек обнимал Стайлза за пояс, и тот чувствовал легкое покалывание снова появившихся когтей. Дерек опять сражался за контроль.  
Медленно – с помощью Дерека – Стайлз перемещал их обоих, пока не прислонился спиной к изодранной двери, вытянув ноги. Ночь обещала быть долгой, но он не собирался оставлять Дерека мучиться в одиночестве.  
Сам он то и дело проваливался в дрему, однако был уверен, что Дерек так и не смог расслабиться достаточно, чтобы уснуть. Он свернулся у Стайлза на груди и вдыхал его запах, пока солнце наконец не поднялось над горизонтом.  
Стайлз заставил себя стряхнуть сон и помог Дереку встать. Тот выглядел усталым и заторможенным, но глаза вернули свой обычный оттенок невнятной смеси орехового и зеленого, а клыки и когти исчезли. Стайлз отвел его в гостевую спальню, откинул одеяло, и Дерек молча забрался в кровать. Он заснул раньше, чем Стайлз закончил его накрывать.  
В левой руке он все еще крепко сжимал рубашку.

&&&

Битый час Стайлз пытался уснуть, потом сдался и встал. Но даже после долгого горячего душа выглядел он откровенно жутко.  
А чувствовал себя не лучше, чем выглядел. Возможно, ему следовало радоваться – до экстаза – что они с Дереком пережили полнолуние целыми и невредимыми. А еще из-за долгого тискания с самым горячим парнем, которого Стайлз когда-либо видел – и неважно, вервольф это или человек. Он не ощущал за собой вины, но и радоваться было трудно. Ночью происходящее казалось естественным, как ничто другое. Но эти тепло, нежность и приязнь – в холодном свете дня все это казалось жестоким напоминанием о том, чего Стайлзу не суждено было получить. В груди царила пустота. Возможно, так оно было и до этой ночи, но сейчас Стайлз как никогда отчетливо чувствовал себя одиноким.  
Хуже того, он начал обдумывать предложение Дерека. Насчет клеймения. Если он сделает Дереку свое клеймо, то сможет его оставить. Стайлза по-прежнему подташнивало от идеи, что Дерек станет его законной собственностью, зато он начал развлекать себя фантазией каким-то образом арестовать Арджентов, чтобы Дерек мог остаться с ним без боязни попасться охотникам. И тогда, чтобы не привлекать внимание Службы, ему придется поставить клеймо. В конце концов, кто знает, что на самом деле творится в Убежище, а Бикон Хиллз был для Дерека родным городом, где поколениями жила его семья. И он ведь сам спрашивал насчет клейма…  
Стайлз не хотел, чтобы Дерек уходил. Он мог признаться сам себе, но озвучить эту мысль перед Дереком казалось отвратительно самонадеянным. Как можно уговаривать Дерека остаться, даже если не брать в расчет Кейт и Джерарда? Ему придется согласиться на клеймо, чтобы иметь право находиться среди людей. Если он будет клеймен и в более подходящем ошейнике, то получит определенную свободу, однако люди по-прежнему станут смотреть на него со страхом и подозрением. Самое худшее, у него никогда не будет возможности жить среди своих – создать стаю, семью. А на Севере он получит все шансы.  
В зеркале Стайлз смотрел на темные круги под глазами. Надо было одеваться и убить время, притворяясь, что увлечен чтением, до того, как откроется магазин. Поход за покупками хотя бы позволит сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом. Стайлз проведал Дерека: тот крепко спал в той же позе, в которой уснул несколько часов назад. Закрыв глаза, Стайлз прислонился к дверному косяку и позволил тревоге и страхам навалиться на себя еще раз. Он научился этой стратегии давно: дай себе секунду, чтобы в полной мере испытать смятение и боль, а потом снова запрячь их глубже и продолжай жить дальше.  
На улице похолодало – пришлось надевать шапку и перчатки, а джип завелся не сразу. Поездка до магазина была короткой, и в такой ранний час зал почти пустовал.  
Стайлз рассеянно толкал тележку по проходу, от недосыпа все казалось нереальным. В конце концов он обнаружил, что застрял возле секции с арахисовым маслом, пытаясь понять, зачем существует столько его видов.  
Но пришел он сюда за мясом. Дерек постепенно привыкал и к другой пище, но ему по-прежнему требовалось много мясного. Стайлз положил в тележку несколько кусков свиной вырезки, бифштексы на косточке и чуть ли не весь магазинный запас говяжьих лопаток. Сам он ел не так уж много мяса с тех пор, как умер отец – большой любитель жареных цыплят – так что следовало подумать о вегетарианской части для равновесия. И персики. Не забыть персики.  
Стайлз так зевал, что не справился с управлением тележкой и врезался в… Кейт Арджент, что б ее. Господи. Стайлз мгновенно проснулся, отчаянно надеясь, что смог удержать лицо.  
\- Эй, осторожнее! – воскликнула Кейт, глядя на него так, словно он был садовым слизнем. – Детектив Стилински!  
В ее устах это прозвучало оскорблением.  
\- Простите, мэм, – сказал он сквозь зубы.  
И выдавил улыбку, зная, что от этого обращения ее корежит. Маленькие победы.  
Он думал, что Кейт пойдет своей дорогой, но взгляд ее упал на содержимое тележки, и она остановилась.  
\- Как много мяса для одного парня, – мурлыкнула она, и у Стайлза екнуло в животе.  
Черт.  
\- Я устраиваю барбекю.  
Она вскинула бровь.  
\- В ноябре?  
Черт-черт-черт.  
\- Люблю жарить мясо в холодную погоду. Очень бодрит.  
Кейт улыбнулась, и Стайлз наполовину ожидал, что у нее вот-вот полезут клыки.  
\- Разумеется. Я приглашена?  
\- Что?  
Да они же едва знакомы.  
\- Ну, полагаю, Скотт и Эллисон придут, а я так давно не видела свою знаменитую племянницу. Слышала, у нее ребенок.  
\- Наверное, вам следует поговорить об этом с ней, – пробормотал Стайлз и попытался ее объехать, но Кейт подошла ближе и смерила его таким взглядом, что у него яйца поджались.  
\- Выглядите бледновато, детектив, – сказала она, надув губы.  
Она что, флиртует? Стайлз покрылся мурашками.  
\- Мило, что вы обратили внимание. Неделя была трудная.  
\- Выглядите так, будто не спали прошлую ночь. Скажите, городские легенды не врут? В полнолуние действительно случается больше преступлений?  
Вот дерьмо… Стайлзу следовало убираться прочь. И быстрее. Но он заставил себя говорить ровно.  
\- Это действительно правда. Впрочем, ничего сверхъестественного… Чем светлее ночью, тем легче видеть, что делаешь. В ясные ночи количество имущественных преступлений растет, но не сильно. А теперь прошу меня извинить, я должен идти. Много дел.  
\- Разумеется, – ответила Кейт и, протискиваясь между стеллажами и Стайлзом, задела его боком.  
\- Хорошего барбекю, – пожелала она через плечо.  
По пути к кассе Стайлз заставлял себя не ускорять шаг. Персикам придется подождать. Кейт явно что-то заподозрила, но у нее нет доказательств. Насколько Стайлз знал, она могла подозревать хоть каждого жителя города, но у нее должно было хватить ума не предпринимать активных действий без веских доказательств. Дитон говорил, Ардженты занимаются охотой давно. Они бы не смогли так долго скрываться, если бы гонялись за полицейскими из-за каких-то смутных догадок.  
Только закончив перекладывать покупки в джип, Стайлз заметил, что в кармане осталась только одна перчатка.

&&&

Стайлз не поставил на крышу джипа сирену лишь потому, что ехать было близко. И всю дорогу он глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Не факт, что именно Кейт взяла перчатку – та могла просто выпасть из кармана. Но Стайлзу не хотелось возвращаться в магазин, рискуя снова встретиться с Кейт и возбудить тем самым еще большие подозрения. Если перчатка просто валяется где-то на полу, Кейт наверняка не поймет, чья она. Но как она толкнула его в конце разговора, будто специально…  
Не озаботившись вытащить покупки из джипа, Стайлз оставил машину в гараже и побежал вверх по лестнице. И замер в дверном проеме, глядя, как Дерек спит – мирно, обняв подушку. Стайлз никогда не наблюдал, как он спит – это было бы как-то нечестно – но во сне Дерек выглядел еще красивее. Он казался младше, с лица пропала тревога, угольно-черные ресницы были почти утонченными на фоне острых скул.  
Вот, значит, как это должно закончиться. Конечно, сперва им надо было поговорить, но Стайлз уже знал, какой будет итог. Простая необходимость разбудить Дерека разрывала его сердце на части.  
Но он все равно сделал это – как можно более бережно.  
\- Дерек, – позвал Стайлз, садясь на кровать, и потряс вервольфа за голое плечо. – Дерек, просыпайся.  
Господи, тот и впрямь спал необычайно крепко. Только пробормотал что-то и отмахнулся. Он все еще не оправился после трудной ночи, но позволить ему дольше поспать было бы медвежьей услугой. Так что Стайлз сглотнул, ощутив, как сильно пересохло горло, и сказал:  
\- Я встретил Кейт в супермаркете. Кейт Арджент.  
При упоминании имени Дерек мигом проснулся.  
\- Она говорила с тобой?  
Стайлз кивнул.  
\- Я даже не заметил, как она подошла. Спрашивала про купленное мной мясо, потом ни с того ни с сего заговорила про полную луну. Вряд ли она что-то поняла, но… Дерек, прости, кажется, она взяла мою перчатку. Может… может Питер по ней вычислить запах?  
Лицо Дерека оставалось пустым, но взгляд потяжелел.  
\- Те перчатки, в которых ты ходил в лес, когда искал меня?  
Стайлз, остерегавшийся даже поднять глаза, хрипло выдавил:  
\- Да.  
\- Не знаю, – на удивление спокойно сказал Дерек после короткого молчания. – Они будут пахнуть, в основном, тобой, и я не помню, чтобы их трогал. Но… это возможно.  
Стайлз не удивился, однако ему все равно было тошно. Все это время он осторожничал изо всех сил и теперь чувствовал себя так, будто предал Дерека.  
\- Здесь больше не безопасно. Надо отправляться на Север прямо сейчас.  
Теплая ладонь легла ему на запястье, и он едва не подпрыгнул.  
\- А как же твоя работа?  
Стайлз невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Позвоню и скажусь больным. Будто у меня пневмония или еще что-нибудь. Честно говоря, меня больше волнует джип. Но если он по дороге сломается, и мне придется угнать снегоочиститель, клянусь, я все равно тебя туда довезу. Черт, это я во всем виноват.  
Хватка на запястье слегка усилилась.  
\- Стайлз, ты вообще не обязан был ничего делать. Но прятал меня три недели. Ты дал мне… дом.  
К счастью, Дерек, видимо, тоже не мог поднять глаза, потому что Стайлз был уверен, что сделает что-нибудь на редкость смущающее и/или глупое, если они сейчас друг на друга посмотрят. Накрыв руку Дерека своей свободной, он тихо, почти шепотом сказал:  
\- Я принесу тебе сумку. Собери вещи, надо торопиться.  
Все вещи Дерека ограничивались тем, что купил для него Стайлз. Сам же Стайлз просто бросил во вторую сумку самую теплую одежду, какую смог найти. Он надеялся, что, если натянуть на себя побольше шмоток – и включать печку в джипе – он продержится Канаду и Аляску. Однако дорога обещала занять минимум три дня, даже если делать небольшие перерывы только на сон. И где они будут спать, когда цивилизация останется позади? Вряд ли в Юконе гостиницы на каждом шагу. Но останавливались же где-то эти парни из «Ледового пути дальнобойщиков»(2)? Черт, наверное, все же стоило посмотреть пару серий этого шоу. А так, придется импровизировать.  
Стайлз собирался действовать без плана – что было очень опасно, как он неоднократно втолковывал Скотту. Следовало готовиться к дороге прямо после разговора с Дитоном, когда стало известно, что у Арджентов пропал альфа. Но он был так уверен, что Дитон найдет кого-нибудь… Кого-нибудь, кто будет знать, что делает.  
Они закинули сумки на заднее сиденье, и Стайлз вытащил из пакетов все не скоропортящиеся продукты, отправив остальное в мусорное ведро. Где-нибудь за городом они найдут заправку и купят более пригодную для долгого путешествия еду.  
\- Не высовывайся, пока мы не покинем округ, – велел Стайлз, выруливая из гаража. – Кажется, у нас получилось прятать тебя в доме, и я не хочу рисковать сейчас.  
Дерек посмотрел так, словно необходимость посидеть, пригнувшись, жутко уязвляла его достоинство, но повиновался без пререканий. К счастью, знакомых по пути не попалось, и спустя несколько минут Стайлз разрешил Дереку выпрямиться.  
\- Итак, вот наш план, – сказал Стайлз, потому что надо было хоть с чего-то начинать. – Поедем окольными путями, пока не доберемся до границы округа, чтобы никто не видел, как я еду через город. Будем ехать, пока не кончится бензин, а потом останавливаемся и уповаем, что место окажется достаточно отсталым, чтобы там имелся платный телефон. Кстати…  
Он вытащил телефон и отключил его – на случай, если кому-то придет в голову светлая идея отследить их по GPS-навигатору. Старый синий джип и без того представлял собой проблему, так как весь город знал, кому он принадлежит.  
\- Позвоню Дитону, – продолжал Стайлз, – и выясню точное расположение Убежища.  
\- Ты не знаешь? – неверяще осведомился Дерек.  
\- Даже Дитон не знает. Это мера предосторожности, чтобы все в цепочке были в безопасности. Но он будет знать, кто в курсе, и я свяжусь с этим человеком. Так как проблема с транспортом …эээ… решена, Дитон сможет поручиться за меня, и я получу координаты.  
\- А если не сможешь?  
\- Эй, я детектив, помнишь? Добыча информации моя работа. Не буду врать, симпатичная мордашка помогает, но я умею быть дьявольски убедительным и по телефону.  
Губы Дерека даже не дрогнули, но Стайлз вряд ли мог вменить это ему в вину.  
\- Выходит, – тихо сказал Дерек, – раз ты даже не знаешь, где это место, то ты, наверное, вообще ничего про него не знаешь.  
\- Нет, прости, – ответил Стайлз, сожалея, что не располагает лучшим ответом. – Если Дитон говорит, что там безопасно, значит, там безопасно. Но я даже не знаю, лес ли это или что-то вроде… общины. В любом случае там будет много других вервольфов. Ты сможешь собрать стаю. Создать семью.  
Стайлз кинул короткий взгляд на Дерека, которого, видимо, ни одна из этих перспектив не вдохновила.  
\- Эй, послушай. Если тебе не нравится эта идея, никто не заставляет тебя там оставаться. Главное, что ты исчезнешь с радаров Арджентов. Найдешь хороший лес по дороге. Черт возьми, я могу остаться с тобой. Сниму хибарку возле какого-нибудь городка с особенно высоким уровнем преступности и открою детективное агентство. Всегда считал, что «Частный детектив Стилински» хорошо звучит. К тому же не то чтобы мне было к чему возвращаться.  
Сказанное задумывалось шуткой, но слова вышли с ноткой горечи, которой Стайлз не ожидал.  
\- У тебя есть друзья, – возразил Дерек. – У тебя есть дом.  
\- У меня есть место, где стоят телевизор и холодильник, – процедил Стайлз, останавливаясь на красный свет. – И коллеги.  
Можно было, конечно, проскочить, и вряд ли бы кто заметил, но рисковать, привлекая внимание, Стайлз не хотел.  
\- И, наверное, у меня есть Скотт, но у него теперь собственная семья. Я ни на что не жалуюсь. Мне нравится моя работа и люди, с которыми я работаю, но зачем себя обманывать… Если меня просто.. не станет… никто не станет стенать и посыпать голову пеплом.  
\- А по-моему, здесь ты неправ, – пробормотал Дерек так тихо, словно сказанное не предназначалось для ушей Стайлза.  
Свет сменился зеленым, дорога впереди была пуста, и Стайлз, выезжая на перекресток, украдкой покосился на Дерека. Лишь поэтому он смог заметить несущийся на них черный внедорожник прежде, чем тот ударил джип в бок, и все погрузилось в темноту.

&&&

Стайлз медленно приходил в себя в помещении с пищащими аппаратами, трубками и Скоттом. Скоттом?  
\- Дружище, ты очнулся!  
Скотт.  
Первые две попытки заговорить были саботированы жутко пересохшим горлом, раскалывающейся головой и, вероятно, кучей лекарств, потому что Скотт, кажется, менял положение каждый раз, когда Стайлз моргал – словно веки закрывались на несколько секунд подряд. Но держать глаза открытыми удалось достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как Скотт стоит над ним с чашкой и соломинкой. Скотт приподнял изголовье кровати, и Стайлз оказался в сидячем положении. Наверное, он пытался глотать холодную свежую вкусную воду слишком быстро, потому что Скотт потянул чашку назад.  
\- Не торопись, а то вырвет.  
Сама идея, что Скотт изображает заботливую медсестру, показалась уморительной. Из чего Стайлз заключил, что хотя он и не может рассмеяться, но мозгу ущерб нанесен, видно, небольшой. Спустя некоторое количество времени (Стайлз надеялся, что достаточное), он жадно протянул руки, и Скотт смилостивился.  
Стараясь привести мысли в порядок, Стайлз провел мысленную инвентаризацию собственного организма. Головная боль была не такой уж кошмарной, но, судя по затуманенному сознанию, большую часть этой боли скрадывали обезболивающие. На левом запястье белел гипс, однако пальцы по счастью остались целы. А когда он тянулся за водой, все тело отозвалось так, что стало ясно: он с головы до ног в синяках. Словно его грузовик переехал.  
Черт побери, его же в самом деле переехал грузовик.  
\- Что случилось? – кое-как просипел он.  
\- Наезд и скрытие с места ДТП, – Скотт подтянул стул к кровати. – Что-то большое распластало тебя на дороге номер семь. Что ты там вообще… А, забудь, неважно.  
\- Последствия?  
\- Для тебя? Сотрясение мозга, перелом запястья, несколько сильных ушибов и порезы от разбитого стекла. Твой джип… сожалею, дружище. Ей крышка. Отправилась в большой гараж на небеса. Чудо, что ты не пострадал сильнее. Даже притом, что врезались со стороны пассажирского сиденья.  
Стайлз застонал. Его джип… Его детка. Сквозь медикаментозный туман Стайлз чувствовал, что есть еще что-то, более важное, что-то, о чем он забыл. Он закрыл глаза и увидел большую черную машину, надвигающуюся как в замедленной съемке. Дерек, впрочем, среагировал быстро. Не успел внедорожник в них врезаться, а он порвал когтями ремень, потянулся к Стайлзу. Дерек…  
Дерек.  
Резкий прилив адреналина разогнал туман в мозгу, заодно – увы! – прострелив болью череп.  
\- Кто-нибудь был со мной в машине? – отчаянно спросил Стайлз. – Нашли кого-то еще?  
Скотт посмотрел с подозрением, но Стайлз решил, что друг обвинит в этих странных вопросах сотрясение.  
\- Нет. Никого. Правда, было много крови. Слишком много, из тебя бы столько не натекло. И пассажирский ремень безопасности будто ножом разрезали. Но если бы кто-то был с тобой, а потом умудрился уползти, нашли бы кровавую дорожку. Так что никого искать не будут. Но скажи, Стайлз, в машине был кто-то еще?  
К счастью, голос Скотта звучал больше растерянно, чем обвиняюще, так что у Стайлза было несколько секунд подумать. Отсутствие кровавой дорожки могло объяснить то обстоятельство, что Дерек успел исцелиться. Но очень вряд ли, что Ардженты так запросто отстали и позволили Дереку сбежать. Если он сопротивлялся, то все доказательства, очевидно, смазаны повреждениями машины. Если предположить – боже! – что они взяли его живым.  
\- Сколько там было крови? – спросил Стайлз, слыша, как ускоряется стук собственного сердца на мониторе. – Просто больше, чем должно было быть? Или больше, чем можно потерять, оставшись в живых?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы начать расследование. К тебе будут вопросы.  
Лицо Скотта было жестче, чем Стайлз когда либо видел. А потом выражение снова сменилось на усталую заботу, словно напарник был не в силах подозревать Стайлза слишком долго.  
\- Не для протокола? Никто не истек кровью у тебя на пассажирском сиденье. Стайлз, что за фигня творится?  
\- Не для протокола? – повторил Стайлз.  
У него не было причин не доверять Скотту, но все же он почувствовал мгновенное облегчение, когда Скотт кивнул.  
\- Я все тебе расскажу, обещаю. Но не здесь.  
Стайлз не волновался за свою жизнь: если бы Ардженты хотели его убить, то он был бы мертв раза три. Но ему все еще не хотелось говорить на эту тему на публике. А еще ему надо было быстро двигаться, что с его травмами было хоть и затруднительно, но не невозможно. В голове медленно оформлялся план, однако Стайлзу требовалась помощь.  
\- Пока я убеждаю докторов выпустить меня отсюда, ты должен кое-что для меня разведать, – сказал Стайлз, вдохнув так глубоко, как позволяла ушибленная грудная клетка. – А еще мне надо к тебе домой. Поговорить с Эллисон.

&&&

Скотт, наконец, успокоил ребенка и уложил его спать, что облегчило ослепляющую головную боль Стайлза больше, чем откровенно слабенькие таблетки, с которыми его выписали. Вообще-то, ему еще полагалось находиться на лечении, но его врачом был не слишком дружелюбный бывший одноклассник, и доктор Уиттмор хотел, чтобы Стайлз ошивался вокруг, не больше, чем самому Стайлзу хотелось оставаться в больнице. Так что Стайлза отпустили после того, как он подписал бумагу, что не будет винить больницу, если вдруг упадет замертво.  
Скотт, найдя нужную информацию, вернулся забрать Стайлза. Кажется, он не слишком горел желанием впутывать Эллисон в дело, которое Стайлз отказывался объяснять (по большей части из-за того, что у него не было времени или терпения рассказывать обо всем дважды), но все равно отвез Стайлза к себе домой.  
Это был план на крайний случай, и Стайлзу совсем не нравилась идея вовлекать Эллисон – или Скотта – в опасное дело, но другого выхода он не видел. Так что когда ребенок уснул, они трое собрались в гостиной, Стайлз повернулся к Эллисон и спросил:  
\- Ты хорошо знаешь своих тетю и деда?  
И разговор покатился по наклонной.  
Стайлз постарался объяснить все рассказанное Дереком как можно более связно, и хотя Эллисон не разозлилась (а она это отлично умела – Стайлз однажды покритиковал ее готовку… первый и последний раз), вид у нее был скептический.  
\- Предположим, я их довольно плохо знаю, – Эллисон говорила в точности так, как общалась бы с человеком, несущим бред после травмы головы. – В последний раз я встречалась с дедушкой, когда мне было двенадцать, и тетю Кейт я вижу раз в год. Но то, что ты говоришь…  
\- Это ужасно, знаю, – сочувственно поддакнул Стайлз.  
Ясно было, что Эллисон не знала о происходящем ни сном ни духом.  
\- Поверь, я бы не стал сюда врываться и их обвинять, если бы не знал наверняка.  
Эллисон снова качнула головой.  
\- Ардженты когда-то охотились на оборотней, но давным-давно, когда это еще было законно. Папа мне рассказывал. А он не отличит большой лук от блочного.  
\- Знаю, – быстро сказал Стайлз, вытесняя всю ненависть, которую чувствовал к Крису. – Твой отец отказался этим заниматься. Отверг предложение Джерарда. Полагаю, поэтому ты и не видела своего деда так долго.  
\- Я знаю, что они не ладят. Но мой отец хороший человек. Мы всегда хорошо обращались с нашими оборотнями… это все знают. Если бы отец знал, чем занимается дедушка…  
\- То что?  
Стайлз изо всех сил старался сохранять терпение. Обрушивать на Эллисон все разом было нечестно и больно.  
\- Обвинил бы своего отца в тяжких убийствах? Если бы я был на его месте, и мой отец был бы жив, вряд ли бы я смог так поступить. Наверное, я бы сделал все возможное, чтобы его защитить.  
\- Но ты бы постарался его остановить, – нажимала Эллисон. – И мой отец тоже. Наши оборотни нам как члены семьи.  
\- Для тебя. Возможно, для твоего отца. Но не для Джерарда. Я слышал – не только от Дерека, от других людей тоже – что он невероятно опасен. И научил Кейт быть такой же.  
\- Прости. Не знаю, что происходит, но я не могу поверить, что моя семья имеет к этому отношение.  
Стайлз был готов к такому ответу.  
\- Сколько у твоего деда собственности?  
Эллисон помолчала, сбитая с толку сменой темы.  
\- Я… я не знаю. Есть поместье, но я там была только в детстве несколько раз. И несколько десятков акров леса.  
\- Если бы ты хотела – чисто теоретически – выпустить вервольфов в лес, чтобы на них охотиться, но быть уверенной, что они не сбегут, что бы ты сделала?  
\- Не знаю, – совсем растерялась Эллисон. – Пепел рябины? Но надо много людей, чтобы обсыпать им весь периметр, и его может смыть дождем, пришлось бы постоянно сыпать новый. А причем тут это?  
Стайлз не сдавался.  
\- Значит, пепел рябины не пойдет. Что еще?  
\- Ну, обычная ограда тоже не подойдет. Даже бетонная или с колючей проволокой. Оборотни достаточно сильны, чтобы ее перелезть или пройти прямо насквозь. Нужно что-то, что их ослабит, отнимет силу, не даст исцелиться… Электрическая изгородь, наверное?  
Скотт побледнел.  
\- Стайлз…  
Но Стайлз продолжал смотреть на Эллисон.  
\- Прежде чем мы сюда приехали, я попросил Скотта кое-что для меня узнать. Но не сказал ему, что именно ищу и для чего. Скотт, ты говорил мне, что обнаружил?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Тогда расскажи нам обоим.  
Скотт громко сглотнул и достал из кармана сложенную распечатку.  
\- Эллисон, Стайлз попросил меня проверить затраты электричества в пределах города. И поместье твоего деда… потребляет огромное количество энергии. Раз в десять больше, чем нужно дому, даже такому большому. И это не все… Каждые четыре недели, как по часам, происходят всплески.  
С искаженным от ужаса лицом Эллисон схватила распечатку.  
\- Каждое полнолуние…  
Она подняла на Стайлза огромные глаза, и ему стало ее жаль. Все, что она знала о своей семье, перевернулось с ног на голову.  
\- Это не доказывает, что мой отец в курсе, – сказала она, защищаясь.  
\- Твой отец меня не интересует, – как можно спокойнее ответил Стайлз. – Мне надо пробраться в поместье Джерарда.  
Скотт обнял Эллисон за плечи.  
\- Если все, что ты сказал о Джерарде и Кейт, правда, то… Понимаю, что ты не хочешь об этом думать, но Дерек, наверное, уже мертв.  
Стайлз тряхнул головой.  
\- Вряд ли. И это не предчувствие. Они оставили его на сладкое. Питер, дядя Дерека, чокнутый, но не дурак. Дерек рассказывал, что альфы сильнее, если у них есть стая. Когда Лора стала альфой, Питер хотел сначала избавиться от Дерека. Заодно это гарантировало бы, что статус не перейдет к Дереку, и Питеру не придется сражаться с другим альфой. Но Кейт и Джерард не дали этому случиться – скорее всего, намеренно. Они оставили Дерека напоследок, и на это должна быть причина. Возможно, они даже не хотели, чтобы он умер.  
Стайлз имел собственные соображения на этот счет, но делиться не стал. Скотт и Эллисон уже смотрели на него так, будто бы он глубоко заблуждался, и, черт возьми, вероятно, это и было так.  
\- Но даже если Дерек… мертв, его тело, возможно, еще у них. Они не могут просто бросить его в лесу, как других. Значит, мне надо пробраться туда прежде, чем они найдут способ от него… избавиться.  
Скотт покачал головой.  
\- Все, что ты найдешь без ордера…  
\- Я не пойду туда в качестве копа.  
Видно было, что Скотт умирает от желания спросить, в каком качестве Стайлз собирается проникать в жилище парочки психопатов, но, надо отдать ему должное, не спросил. Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы Эллисон в этом участвовала.  
Даже Стайлз мог предсказать этот взгляд, который Эллисон на него бросила.  
\- Но… наша дочь… – запротестовал Скотт.  
\- Возможно, обзавелась прадедушкой-психопатом, – рявкнула Эллисон.  
\- Я не прошу, чтобы кто-то из вас со мной шел, – сказал Стайлз. – Мне просто надо туда пробраться.  
\- И выбраться, – резко добавила Эллисон. Потом ее голос смягчился. – Стайлз, я знаю, что ты не делал бы этого без крайней необходимости, но ты рискуешь своей карьерой. И я просто не понимаю… почему?  
На самом деле он был практически уверен, что рискует жизнью – авария могла быть и похищением, и предупреждением – и он был не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что получит еще одно предупреждение. Но так как Эллисон вряд ли была готова к новости, что ее родственники, когда дело доходит до их секретов, вряд ли увидят разницу между убийством вервольфа и человека, он решил, что на сегодня нагнал уже достаточно страху.  
Но вопрос оставался, и Стайлз не был уверен, что может сам себе на него ответить. Он только знал, что выбора тут нет. Он думал о том, чтобы найти Дерека, с той секунды, когда очнулся в больнице.  
\- Потому что… потому что я обещал, что он туда не вернется. Он доверял мне, а я его подвел. Я должен ему хотя бы попытку.  
Ни Скотт, ни Эллисон не выглядели убежденными, так что Стайлз продолжал:  
\- Я должен был пострадать гораздо сильнее, верно? Но у Дерека нечеловеческие рефлексы. Последнее, что я помню, это как он ко мне потянулся. Должно быть, он спас мне жизнь.  
Такое объяснение тоже не звучало исчерпывающим, и Эллисон, кажется, это понимала. Но просто сжала Стайлза за руку и сказала:  
\- Расскажи, что мне надо будет делать.

Глава 5

Самым полезным источником оказался Google Планета Земля. Стайлз обратился к Эллисон, надеясь, что она больше знает о поместье. И хотя Эллисон не была там лет тринадцать, она сделала грубый набросок того, что запомнила. Потом они соединили этот план с видом со спутника, и, несмотря на некоторые погрешности, Стайлз все же получил примерное представление о том, как выглядит поместье внутри.  
\- По-моему, лестница в подвал находится здесь, – Эллисон указала на комнатушку за кухней. – Помню, мне не разрешали ходить туда играть. Сказали, там комнаты слуг.  
В голосе ее звучало отвращение.  
Стайлз решил, что должно быть что-то вроде туннеля, ведущего из подвала в лес. Вряд ли Ардженты вели своих жертв через дом к черному входу. Возможно, внизу в самом деле находились помещения для слуг. Дерек, судя по его рассказам, некоторое время считал, что ведет вполне нормальную жизнь… Но всплески в потреблении электричества свидетельствовали о том, что внизу происходило что-то нехорошее.  
Они сидели за компьютером, приближая вид на дом до тех пор, пока изображение не начало терять четкость.  
\- Это может быть коробка прерывателя? – спросил Скотт, указывая на неясную серую форму сбоку от дома. – Она должна быть большой и, наверное, подпитывается отдельно.  
\- Да, но вот так прямо в открытую? – засомневался Стайлз.  
\- Может быть, – сказала Эллисон. – В доме ее не установить, и надо держать ее за периметром ограды. Их заботит то, как не выпустить этих существ, а не как их не впустить.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, когда Эллисон использовала слово «существа», хотя она скорее всего ничего такого не имела в виду. Несмотря на недостаток знаний о поместье, Эллисон показала себя неплохим тактиком – когда не кормила ребенка. Остальные дела, связанные с воспитанием подрастающего поколения, были сброшены на Скотта. Но даже с перерывами они подготовили план.  
Возможно, даже называть это планом было слишком щедро, но главным приоритетом Стайлза было как можно скорее войти (и выйти). Скотт в это время должен был ждать за несколько кварталов поодаль, готовый доставить их к внедорожнику (взять эту штуковину напрокат стоило целое состояние, но Стайлз не мог позволить себе надеяться на чужой транспорт). Как только Дерек окажется за пределами округа, Ардженты не будут иметь на него легальных прав, и Стайлз повезет его на Север, в то время как Скотт обеспечит полицейский эскорт, пока они не пересекут границу штата.  
Это все еще было опасно, но давало им шанс оказаться вдали от Арджентов. Стайлз ругал себя за то, что не воспользовался помощью Скотта раньше. Он должен был знать, что напарник поможет ему в таком важном деле. И еще он очень недооценивал Эллисон. Возможно, она и носила фамилию Арджент, но стоило ей узнать, чем занимаются ее дед и тетя, она не меньше Стайлза загорелась желанием их остановить. Оба они понадобятся Стайлзу, чтобы справиться с последствиями этой кампании после того, как Дерек будет в безопасности. С помощью Эллисон им, вероятно, удалось бы получить ордер и бросить все силы на то, чтобы прочесать дом, но Стайлз не желал, чтобы Дерек оставался там, пока они будут ожидать решения суда.  
Вот так, с кое-как слепленным планом и достаточным количеством обезболивающего, чтобы держаться на ногах, Стайлз оказался возле коробки прерывателя посреди ночи, надеясь, что система будет не очень сложной. К счастью, она была довольно простой: каждая секция питалась от отдельной электрической цепи, достаточно было вывести из строя одну, и все было подписано. Молясь, чтобы секция с ярлычком «№1» оказалась ближайшей к коробке прерывателя и боковой стороне дома, Стайлз вытащил предохранитель.  
Он не заботился о том, чтобы замести следы: если кто-нибудь из Арджентов обнаружит, что изгородь неисправна, прежде, чем Стайлз выведет Дерека, они немедленно заподозрят обман, а там и Стайлза. Они наверняка знали, что он уже не в больнице, но Стайлз надеялся, что они не будут начеку: подумают, что он не такой идиот, чтобы врываться в поместье.  
А Стайлз точно чувствовал себя идиотом, пытаясь перелезть временно отключенную ограду. Голова и ребра ныли, запястье отламывалось от боли, но он опасался принимать что-то сильнее, не желая тумана в голове. И ноги его были в порядке – прямой путь к спасению. Оказавшись на земле – никакой тревоги не включилось – Стайлз направился к дверям, похожим на ураганное укрытие. Если бы был смысл обзаводиться подземным ураганным укрытием в северной Калифорнии.  
Двери были укреплены сталью и сложным замком. Хорошо, что Стайлз ловко обращался с отмычками – даже гипс не мешал. В любом случае выбивание дверей никогда не было в его стиле. Такие массивные двери оказалось очень тяжело открыть, и Стайлз заволновался, что сильнее повредил запястье.  
Он ненавидел оставлять двери открытыми, но они хотя бы не просматривались из окон – так легче было сбежать. Когда Стайлз принялся спускаться в туннель, приглушенный облаками лунный свет совсем померк, и пришлось достать фонарик.  
Сперва он решил, что стены туннеля покрыты каким-то узором, но, приглядевшись, понял, что это отметины от когтей. Дом принадлежал Арджентам не одно поколение. Сколько вервольфов шли тут, зная, что отправляются на смерть? Способен ли волчий нюх учуять пропитавший эти стены ужас? Во всяком случае Стайлз чувствовал его при одном взгляде на стены. Дышать ровно удавалось с трудом.  
В конце туннеля была еще одна запертая дверь, но эту удалось взломать и открыть легче. Она вела в длинный, тускло освещенный коридор с многочисленными дверями по обеим сторонам. Некоторые из них были закрыты, но вряд ли могли запираться. Другие, впрочем, оказались открыты, и то, что Стайлз там видел…  
Возможно, когда-то это место вполне могло называться помещениями для прислуги, пусть без окон и выхода наружу. Здесь стояли кровати, столы, стулья – абсолютно нормальная мебель – но все было в жутком виде. Целые семьи ютились в единственной комнатушке, кровати с голыми матрасами, сдвинутые вместе, и ширмы из грязных простыней, придававшие хоть какую-то видимость личного пространства. Воздух был промозглый, потолки подтекали. И все, совершенно все воняло.  
Как долго это место приходило в запустение? С тех пор, как Дерек убежал, или дольше? Возможно, Дерек просто не замечал медленного ухудшения условий, которые, как догадывался Стайлз, резко испортились после его побега. В Бикон Хиллз не было гетто, но Стайлз, увидев, мог его узнать. Эти вервольфы, эти люди, жили в нечеловеческих условиях.  
Как Стайлз и ожидал, несколько волков услышали его и выскочили в коридор с оскаленными зубами. Но он был готов и выхватил белую наволочку – ту, на которой спал Дерек. Он понятия не имел, узнают ли вервольфы запах, знали ли они семью Дерека или были привезены потом, на замену. Он понимал, что врывается в жилище вервольфов, благоухая чужим альфой, и не знал, защитит ли это его или, напротив, будет воспринято как угроза.  
Еще он заметил, что, хотя некоторые вервольфы и заметили незакрытую дверь, никто и близко не пытался к ней подходить. Только тогда Стайлз понял, что на них не простые бета-ошейники, а шоковые. Он не знал, на каком расстоянии работают сенсоры, но полагал, что рассказ об обесточенной секции никому не поможет.  
Вервольфы подбирались все ближе, явно настороженные, но не испуганные. Стайлз очень надеялся, что за витающими вокруг «ароматами» они не учуют аконитовые пули в его пистолете. Скотт достал их в специальном хранилище, и, хотя те предназначались только для Питера, если появится такая необходимость, Стайлз понимал, что вервольфам этого не объяснишь.  
\- Я знаю, что здесь жила семья Хейлов, – тихо сказал он, понимая, что его услышат даже за низким ворчанием. – Я знаю, что Дерек сбежал и все еще…  
Нет, Стайлз не знал, делает ли Дерек все еще что-то вообще.  
\- Я… Я его друг, и я знаю, что он здесь, еще жив и в опасности. Пожалуйста, если кто-то знает, где он…  
Ворчание усилилось, и Стайлз постарался взять под контроль сердцебиение. Он хотел дать волкам знать, что говорит правду, а с выскакивающим из груди сердцем было трудно пройти полиграф. Теперь волки закрывали ему путь. Стайлз не знал пределы их способностей к восстановлению, но никогда не видел, чтобы вервольфы так плохо выглядели. Все измученные, тощие. Впрочем, Стайлз понимал, что плохое состояние не помешает им оторвать ему голову. Теперь они были достаточно близко, чтобы Стайлз не успевал дотянуться до пистолета, даже если бы захотел.  
А потом ворчание затихло, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Двое волков перед ним оглянулись и шагнули в сторону. Вперед вышла пожилая женщина с седыми волосами. На шоковый альфа-ошейник можно было не смотреть – у нее были алые глаза. А в остальном она походила на библиотекаря из старшей школы Стайлза – если бы, конечно, библиотекарь мог разорвать человека пополам. Стайлз опустил глаза, чтобы не выглядеть, будто бросает вызов, но держался прямо и уверенно, чтобы не казалось, будто он намеревается улизнуть.  
\- Ты ведешь себя глупо, сынок, гуляя вот так, когда пахнешь не просто другим альфой, но альфой, за которым охотились Ардженты.  
Охотились? Прошедшее время? Это значит, что Дерек мертв?  
\- Очень глупо, мэм, – согласился он. – Но я должен найти Дерека. Если я его найду, то смогу отсюда забрать, а потом получить ордер на обыск поместья. Я полицейский, и у меня есть друзья, которые хотят вам помочь. Теперь, когда я знаю, где искать, устроить рейд – всего лишь вопрос времени.  
Стайлз не сказал, что это была лишь вероятность, обусловленная множеством факторов. Например, выйдет ли он отсюда одним куском. Но он выдержал взгляд альфы, которая смотрела на него так, словно видела насквозь.  
\- Выходит, в наших интересах оставить тебя в живых. Парнишка Хейлов в одной из клеток, – она указала в дальний конец коридора. – Когда привели, был жив. Но я не знаю, в каком он состоянии сейчас.  
Клетки. Господи.  
\- Спасибо. Большое спасибо, – сказал он, склоняя голову в почтительном поклоне.  
Альфа фыркнула, но когда она заговорила, голос ее звучал почти довольно.  
\- Постарайся, чтобы тебя не убили.  
Чудно.  
Миновав альфу, Стайлз приложил все усилия, чтобы не броситься по коридору бегом. В конце не было дверей, зато виднелись датчики, прикрепленные к стене толстыми серебряными болтами, – периметр для шоковых ошейников.  
Коридор повернул, и в конце его обнаружилась обычная дверь, ведущая, вероятно, наверх, в дом. Но по бокам оказались еще несколько дверей – толстых, металлических, почти наверняка сделанных из сплава серебра. Они были тяжелые, но не заперты, и Стайлз проверил всего две, прежде чем нашел Дерека.  
У Стайлза перехватило горло, только поэтому он смог удержать внутри ужин. С полдесятка ослепительных лучей света были направлены на Дерека, который висел, прикованный за запястья, не доставая ногами до пола. Во рту у него был кляп, и он был без рубашки, так что Стайлз сразу увидел, что он… ранен.  
Ребра покрывали синяки размером с кулак, а еще длинные тонкие рваные раны, будто Дерека – о боже! – хлестали плетью. Одно плечо было явно вывихнуто, и Стайлзу даже глядеть на него было тошно. Почему Дерек не исцелился?  
Стайлз сделал два шага, и Дерек вскинул голову. Кажется, он не смог сфокусировать взгляд – неудивительно, этот свет ослепил бы любого, даже не обладающего обостренным зрением. Дерек, явно пребывая в ужасе, дернулся в своих оковах.  
\- Все хорошо, это я, – сказал Стайлз. – Это Стайлз, я здесь.  
Он попытался подойти ближе, но Дерек сделал большие глаза и замотал головой.  
\- Что? – спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул на панель на стене. Стайлз присмотрелся: величина напряжения, сила тока. Господи, они пропускали через Дерека столько, что хватило бы дом осветить. Стайлз опустил рычаги и услышал немедленный стон облегчения. Удостоверившись, что все отключено, он подбежал к Дереку и вытащил у него изо рта грязный кляп.  
\- Красная кнопка, – выдохнул Дерек. – Там же. Пожалуйста.  
Стайлз не это ожидал услышать, но, когда он нажал кнопку, Дерек практически всхлипнул.  
\- Звук на высокой частоте. Ты не слышишь, а я только его и слышал.  
Возле стены стоял стул, и Стайлз поспешно подтянул его к Дереку, чтобы тот смог опереться. К счастью, сила, видимо, к нему возвращалась: он вправил себе плечо (Стайлз зашипел от боли вместе с ним) и с некоторым усилием избавился от оков и проводов.  
Но стоило ему сойти со стула, как все оживление его покинуло, и он пошатнулся. Стайлз попытался его подхватить, но в конце концов они оба оказались на полу. Дерек начал восстанавливаться, но медленно. Электричество плюс серебряный ошейник – тот же, в котором он был раньше: Ардженты, очевидно, не стали заморачиваться с шоковым – оставили страшные ожоги на его шее, но кожа уже начала регенерировать  
Стайлз поддерживал Дерека, как мог, но это было трудно даже на полу. Так что он просто притянул Дерека к себе, ожидая, пока тот восстановится достаточно, чтобы двигаться, и уповая, чтобы это произошло скоро. Не сдержавшись, он чмокнул Дерека в плечо и пробормотал что-то успокаивающее.  
Впрочем, довольно скоро Дерек смог поднять голову, и Стайлз с облегчением увидел, что взгляд у него ясный. Значит, ничего не кололи.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.  
И получил в ответ очень цинично вздернутую бровь.  
\- Ладно, это был глупый вопрос. Идти можешь?  
Дерек скривился, расправляя конечности.  
\- Через минуту. Кажется, у меня нога была сломана. Электричество не давало исцелиться.  
Потом он посмотрел на Стайлза так, словно впервые его увидел.  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Ну и кто теперь задает глупые вопросы?  
А потом Стайлз опять его поцеловал, потому что тот был жив, восстанавливался и был здоров достаточно, чтобы целую секунду отвечать на поцелуй прежде, чем отпихнуть.  
\- Стайлз, – прошипел Дерек. – Мы не сможем так просто отсюда выйти.  
\- Я вошел через черный вход, – легкомысленно сказал Стайлз, надеясь, что Дерек не услышит, как колотится его сердце, потому что да, они действительно не смогут так просто выйти. Никогда ничего не бывает просто. Стайлз, в основном, только смел надеяться, что это будет «с благополучным исходом».  
\- Но если что-то пойдет не так, позволь мне позаботиться о Кейт и Джерарде.  
\- Считаешь, они не попытаются тебя убить? – с недоверием осведомился Дерек.  
\- О нет, на это я не рассчитываю. Но если мы оба выйдем отсюда живыми, но ты нанесешь вред человеку, я не смогу защитить тебя от Службы.  
Дерек не выглядел убежденным.  
\- Пообещай мне.  
\- Хорошо. До тех пор, пока мне не подвернется Питер.  
\- Я надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет.  
\- Не дойдет до чего? – раздался сзади женский голос. – До этого?  
Из-за слишком сильного света Стайлз мог разглядеть лишь нечеткий силуэт, но голос принадлежал Кейт. Стайлз вскочил, нащупывая оружие, но Кейт шагнула вперед, и Стайлз увидел нацеленный ему в грудь арбалет. Дерек поднялся на ноги и зарычал, однако Стайлз поспешно встал между ними. Его Кейт убьет с меньшей вероятностью. Наверное.  
\- Доставай пистолет, детектив, и бросай сюда, – тон Кейт был почти игривым. – Отец сомневался, что ты сюда придешь. Думал, тебе хватило ума понять наше предупреждение. Я оказалась осмотрительнее.  
\- Бесшумная сигнализация? – поинтересовался Стайлз, ногой пихая пистолет в угол.  
Он знал о такой вероятности, но так как понятия не имел, где находятся датчики, и не располагал временем на выяснение, то положился на авось.  
Кейт пожала плечами.  
\- Надо сказать, это первый случай, когда кто-то к нам пробирается.  
\- Кейт, – тихо сказал он, – другие полицейские знают, где я. И ничего существенного с Дереком тебя не связывает. Если ты просто дашь нам уйти…  
\- Надо же, да ты глупее, чем я думала, – засмеялась Кейт. – Впрочем, чего ожидать, раз ты связался с этим…  
Она кивнула на Дерека и похабно подмигнула.  
\- Хорош, правда?  
\- Прости? – переспросил Стайлз, надеясь, что не услышит подтверждения своим догадкам, почему она держала Дерека так долго. Почему еще не убила.  
Увы.  
\- Не знаю, как он сосет, но если так же, как делает куни, то неудивительно, что ты за ним примчался. А трахается как отбойный молоток. Господи, мне этого не хватает.  
То ли приняв отвращение на лице Стайлза за шок, то ли просто наслаждаясь звуком собственного голоса, Кейт продолжала:  
\- Знаешь, они куда лучше, если начать пораньше. Он тебе не рассказывал? Мы приканчивали одного его родственничка за другим, а он был слишком занят, чтобы заметить, потому что трахался со мной. И распевал, как меня любит.  
Стайлз не глядя протянул назад руку, успокаивая зарычавшего Дерека. Ему и самому приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не броситься на Кейт. Но чем дольше она болтала, тем больше у него было времени придумать план Б.  
\- И сколько же ему было лет, когда ты все это начала, больная сучка? Сколько было тебе?  
Она облизнулась.  
\- Он был достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать, что делать, хотя мне и пришлось кое-чему его научить. Так что ты должен быть мне благодарен.  
Боже, действительно чокнутая.  
\- Жаль, что ты появился, – вздохнула она. – Я собиралась подержать его подольше, посмотреть, не удастся ли уговорить его еще повеселиться. Даже самые злобные покоряются, если достаточно сильно нажать… я выяснила это на примере дорогого дядюшки Питера. Но раз уж ты явился и принялся создавать проблемы, придется мне убить вас обоих.  
Стайлз кивнул на единственный болт в арбалете. Его пистолет лежал на полу в нескольких футах справа.  
\- У тебя будет время на один выстрел. Кого из нас выбираешь? Потому что обещаю, второй тебя прикончит.  
Кейт снова засмеялась.  
\- Я же не сказала, что сделаю это здесь. К тому же я собиралась устроить для Дерека небольшое семейное воссоединение. Идемте.  
Стайлз серьезно подумывал над тем, чтобы все равно на нее броситься и получить болт в какое-нибудь несмертельное место. Однако даже если при попытке его только ранят, Дерек был еще слишком слаб. Когда они пошли, ему пришлось опереться на Стайлза. Вряд ли кто-то из них сможет успешно сбежать. Кейт погнала их по коридору и вверх по лестнице. Она пришла одна, вооруженная только арбалетом, а это означало, что Джерард действительно не поверил в ее предположение, что Стайлз может представлять угрозу. И раз они до сих пор живы – Кейт даже не подобрала пистолет, когда они вышли из клетки – распоряжался здесь Джерард. Стайлз ни секунды не надеялся убедить его их отпустить, но по крайней мере он знал, кто тут главный. Без приказа Джерарда их не убьют.  
Лестница была такая узкая, что Стайлз и Дерек едва ковыляли по ней бок о бок. Кейт держала арбалет нацеленным Дереку в спину. Судя по тому, как он шипел, когда Кейт его подталкивала, болт был пропитан аконитом. Как и все оружие здесь, надо полагать.  
Вверху их ждал мужчина. Это не мог быть Джерард – он выглядел на тридцать с небольшим, но казался старше, измотаннее. И на нем был шоковый ошейник, хотя и более изящный, чем у волков внизу. Когда они вышли на свет, мужчина ступил вперед.  
\- Дерек.  
\- Назад, Питер, у тебя будет возможность, – рявкнула Кейт.  
Питер вздрогнул от боли и послушно отступил. Значит, ошейник с дистанционным управлением, и пульт у Кейт.  
Стайлз постарался встать между Дереком и Питером, который сейчас, когда Кейт отвлеклась, постоянно оглядывался. Что бы он ни перенес в наказание за побег Дерека (а Стайлзу казалось, что виденное в клетке было только небольшой прелюдией), глаза его сверкали льдисто-голубым, и он холодно щурился на Дерека, который в ответ зарычал так, будто с наслаждением разорвал бы Питеру глотку. Честно говоря, Стайлз бы ничуть против этого не возражал, но сейчас было определенно неподходящее время.  
Особенно с учетом Джерарда, поджидавшего в гостиной. По обе стороны от него стояли вервольфы в таких же, как у Питера, ошейниках. Стайлз мельком подумал, что на месте Эллисон никогда бы не заподозрил в этом безобидном с виду старике охотника. Кейт… ну, она всегда выглядела экстравагантно. Джерард же смотрелся олицетворением доброго дедули. Пока улыбался. Несмотря на Кейт с арбалетом, Стайлз сразу понял, кого тут следует бояться. Заткнутый за пояс пистолет тоже не успокаивал.  
\- А, детектив Стилински, как мило, что вы решили заглянуть. Лучше бы вы, конечно, воспользовались парадным входом, но это не подходило цели вашего визита, не так ли? Подойдите.  
Стайлз не хотел покидать Дерека, но Кейт его подтолкнула, и пришлось идти. Он успел кинуть быстрый взгляд на Дерека, беззвучно умоляя: «Веди себя тихо, прошу, только тихо». Оскал оставался прежним, но Дерек чуть расслабился.  
Стайлз подошел к Джерарду, стараясь не показать, как ему больно. Пока он помогал Дереку подниматься по лестнице, каждая из его собственных ран громко заявила о себе, но он не собирался выдавать свою слабость.  
Старик смерил Стайлза долгим оценивающим взглядом, и тот с трудом сумел не передернуться от отвращения.  
\- Вы похожи на отца, – сказал Джерард, – но у вас дух вашей матери. Эта сучка в свое время доставила нам немало хлопот. Славно, что рак о ней позаботился.  
Было болезненно очевидно, чего Джерард пытается добиться, но упоминание о матери, вместо того, чтобы вывести Стайлза из себя, только его воодушевило. Она, наверное, уши бы ему оборвала за вторжение в поместье с таким жалким подобием плана, но все равно гордилась бы им за попытку.  
\- Надо признать, я удивлен вас видеть, – продолжал Джерард. – Хотя моя дочь была уверена, что вы появитесь. Мне нетрудно признать свои ошибки. Но хотелось бы узнать, что в этом существе, – он кивнул на Дерека, – такого особенного. Да, он неплохой экземпляр и послужил хорошим развлечением для моей дочери, но в остальном он такой же, как другие. Жестокий и безжалостный. Убил собственную сестру, вы знали? Порвал ей горло, чтобы стать альфой и спасти свою никчемную шкуру.  
\- Он убил ее, потому что она сама его попросила, умирая от вашей стрелы, – очень спокойно ответил Стайлз. – Это был акт милосердия.  
\- Вот как он это выставил? – улыбнулся Джерард.  
\- Да, и не пытайтесь убедить меня, что он солгал.  
Джерард пожал плечами.  
\- Прекрасно. Если бы я смог убедить вас, что он бездушная машина для убийств, коей он на самом деле является, я, возможно, оставил бы вас в живых. И его, раз уж Кейт убеждена, что сможет сделать его… послушным. Но вы оба такая помеха.  
\- Действительно собираетесь убить полицейского? Вы не можете просто выбросить мой труп в лес, как поступали с другими.  
\- А я и не собираюсь. Видите ли, я убиваю не полицейского. Я убиваю неизвестного чужака, ворвавшегося в мой дом. Вооруженного, я полагаю?  
\- Его пистолет в клетке, – ответила Кейт.  
\- Великолепно. Возможно, вы даже выстрелили в меня первым. Кто докажет?  
\- Будет расследование. Обыщут каждый угол…  
Джерард засмеялся.  
\- Думаете, полиция раньше сюда не приходила? Даже если бы они знали, что искать, то не догадались бы, где.  
«Догадаются», – подумал Стайлз, но придержал язык.  
Он думал о Скотте, который меньше чем в полумиле отсюда. Он услышит выстрелы, вызовет помощь, и половина участка будет здесь раньше, чем Джерард успеет избавиться от их с Дереком тел. Даже если Ардженты попытаются все отрицать, Скотт найдет ход в подвал… как только дождется подмоги.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что описанный вариант развития событий был маловероятен. Сообразив, что его напарник и лучший друг в опасности, Скотт наверняка примчится сюда после первого же выстрела. Черт, Стайлз и сам бы поступил так на его месте. А Джерард спокойно науськает на Скотта одного из своих телохранителей, а потом заявит, будто вервольф взбесился. Возможно, их операция продолжится под руководством Эллисон, но Стайлз не планировал сделать ее вдовой. Надо было заранее предупредить Скотта, какие Кейт и Джерард кровожадные.  
Будто бы подтверждая его невеселые мысли, Джерард оглядел гостиную и вздохнул.  
\- Только не здесь. На паркете останутся пятна. Уверен, вы сами понимаете, детектив.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и один из телохранителей, ухватив Стайлза за загривок, поволок его к дверям. Прихрамывающего Дерека вели следом под прицелом арбалета. Позади шагал Питер.  
\- Если вы убьете меня снаружи, вам будет трудновато объяснить, как я сюда ворвался, – заикнулся Стайлз, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки вервольфа.  
\- Но вы обесточили секцию моей ограды, не так ли? И у вас отмычки в кармане.  
У Стайлза действительно лежал этот проклятый набор и предохранитель. Не хотелось ему, чтобы его запомнили именно так, но раз придется умирать преступником, было бы неплохо забрать с собой Кейт или Джерарда. Он не был уверен, когда подвернется момент, но с каждой секундой все больше убеждался, что попробовать надо. Джерард и Кейт были очень богаты и влиятельны – если кто и мог все это замять, то это они. А Стайлзу хотя бы не придется долго жить с грехом убийства на душе.  
В общем, он не собирался сдаваться без боя, но не знал, чего ожидать от Дерека. Тот был слишком измучен пытками, да и насколько он готов сражаться с Питером и Кейт? Одно дело ненавидеть тех, кого когда-то любил, совсем другое – убивать их голыми руками. Стайлз понятия не имел, какие мысли бродят в голове Дерека.  
Но когда Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза с немым вопросом в глазах, Стайлз, не думая, подал знак, которым он и Скотт пользовались, когда надо было работать сообща и в тишине: легонько хлопнул тремя пальцами по ноге. Он убедился, что Дерек все заметил, прежде чем Кейт снова его толкнула. Оставалось только надеяться, что Дерек разберется, что это значит, когда придет время.  
Потом он заметил взгляд Питера. Тот почти наверняка тоже видел знак, однако молча отвернулся. Стайлз не знал, что это означает, но теперь был уверен: Питер, что бы с ним ни делали, вовсе не та послушная карманная собачка, которую из себя изображает. Которой считает его Кейт.  
Когда ведущий его вервольф толкнул Стайлза на газон, теперь ярко освещенный, тому даже не пришлось притворяться, будто он падает. Он повалился на землю, опершись на здоровую руку. Потом быстро перекатился, подтянув к себе правую ногу и выпрямив левую. Кейт, Питер и Дерек находились по левую руку, и Стайлз, позволив левой руке повиснуть, по-прежнему держал три пальца вытянутым.  
\- Господи, – снисходительно улыбнулся Джерард. – Хотя бы встаньте и умрите как мужчина.  
\- А не пошли бы вы! – выплюнул Стайлз. – Как хочу, так и умру.  
Он согнул безымянный палец, молясь, чтобы Дерек смотрел.  
\- Что ж, я предпочитаю, чтобы жертва убегала. Какой-никакой спорт, – Джерард вытащил пистолет и проверил, заряжен ли он. – Но я старею…  
\- Вы оба, – обратился Стайлз к телохранителям. – Он убьет вас. Он убьет ваши семьи.  
Он согнул средний палец и передвинул правую руку ближе к правой ноге.  
\- Думаете, у них есть семьи? Они дикие омеги, пойманные в лесу. Хорошо обученные и послушные, – Джерард указал на прикрепленный к поясу пульт. – Я бы спросил, есть ли у вас последнее слово, но на самом деле мне нет до этого дела.  
Джерард снял оружие с предохранителя и вытянул руку, прицеливаясь. Стайлз напрягся и принялся сгибать указательный палец, как вдруг…  
\- Папа, стой!  
Развернувшись, все увидели Криса Арджента. Джерард не выглядел особо удивленным, но Стайлз сомневался, что его вообще можно чем-то удивить.  
\- Я делаю то, что должно быть сделано, чтобы защитить семью. То, на что у тебя никогда не хватало смелости.  
Оглянувшись, Джерард чуть опустил пистолет. Стайлз перекатился на ноги, выхватывая пистолет из кобуры на лодыжке. Одновременно Дерек, оказавшийся вдруг не таким уж ослабевшим, развернулся к Кейт, вырвал из ее рук арбалет и схватил ее за горло.  
Когда она ахнула, Джерард рывком повернулся, целясь на этот раз в Дерека. Кажется, он даже не видел держащего его на мушке Стайлза, пока тот не сказал:  
\- Джерард, бросьте оружие.  
\- Папа, все кончено, – сказал Крис.  
И вдруг из дверей посыпались люди: Скотт, Айзек, Эрика, Бойд, шеф Мартин. Черт подери.  
Джерард спустил курок, но один из телохранителей успел рвануть его за руку, и пуля ушла в землю у Дерековых ног. Эрика легко обезоружила старика, Айзек не слишком ласково стянул его кровоточащие руки наручниками.  
Стайлз опустил пистолет.  
\- Дерек, можно…  
Но Дерек уже бросил Кейт и методично топтал арбалет.  
Кейт с безумной усмешкой выкрикнула:  
\- Питер, взять!  
Не успел Стайлз снова вскинуть пистолет, как Питер выпустил когти и прыгнул. На лице Кейт еще успело появиться изумление. А потом Питер располосовал ее горло так же легко, как прихлопнул бы муху.  
Дерек даже не стал смотреть, как она падает на землю. За секунду, которая понадобилась Питеру, чтобы отвернуться от Кейт, Дерек обратился, насколько был способен, и занял оборонительную позу. Питер ринулся на него, и оба покатились по земле.  
Стайлз обернулся, ожидая выстрела, но не успел он и слова сказать, как Айзек, вскинув руки, крикнул:  
\- Не стреляйте! Они слишком быстрые – не того подстрелите!  
Тот факт, что коллеги мигом сообразили, что есть «тот» и «не тот», и вообще поверили достаточно, чтобы не открывать огонь, требовал в дальнейшем подробных объяснений, но сейчас Стайлз мог сосредоточиться только на драке. Оба вервольфа двигались так стремительно, что Стайлз не смог бы выстрелить в Питера даже сблизи. Сперва их можно было различить по тому, что на Дереке не было рубашки, но очень скоро оба оказались покрыты кровью и сплелись так тесно, что стало вообще непонятно, кто где.  
Нечто подобное Стайлз видел лишь единожды, когда двое наркоманов накачались амфетаминами до умопомрачения и пытались загрызть друг друга, но по сравнению с этим та драка выглядела детской возней. Этот бой был по-настоящему звериным, и Стайлз не узнавал Дерека. Тот метил Питеру в ноги, пытаясь сшибить его на землю; Питер, кажется, сумел укусить Дерека за плечо или руку. Потом он вонзил когти Дереку в бок, но тот лишь взвыл и вырвался, стараясь повалить Питера, ухватив его за руку. Но как бы изранены они ни были, оба умудрялись прятать горло и живот, а остальное исцелялось достаточно быстро, чтобы позволить им продолжать раздирать друг друга на клочки.  
Скотт кричал Стайлзу отойти, присоединиться к другим, держащимся поодаль, но Стайлз словно прирос к месту. О своих коллегах ему придется поволноваться позже, а пока он вскрикивал из солидарности, когда слышал, как Дерек скулит от боли.  
Что-то было не так, и Стайлзу потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что именно. Да, Дереку пришлось восстанавливаться, но к тому времени, как он разоружил Кейт, он явно находился куда в лучшей форме, чем притворялся. Последние три года Питер был прикован к дому, а Дерек бегал по лесу. Стайлзу не нужно было видеть, как Дерек дерется, чтобы знать, какой он сильный. Более того он приходился Питеру альфой, и на нем был только бета-ошейник. Он должен был легко осилить Питера.  
До Стайлза, наконец, дошло, когда Дерек смог прижать Питера к земле, занес руку для смертельного удара… и остановился. Заминка длилась лишь долю секунды, но Питер успел откатиться и ударить Дерека по лодыжке, а затем они снова сцепились.  
Это был бой на смерть. Питер явно не удовлетворился бы ничем меньшим, и Дерек никак не мог остановить его. Но Питер, пусть и предатель, все же был последним родственником Дерека, последним живым существом, кровно связанным с родителями и сестрой. А Дерек, хотя возможно этого не сознавал, не хотел, чтобы его руки обагрила кровь еще одного члена семьи. И его неуверенность грозила его погубить.  
Черта с два Стайлз собирался позволить этому случиться.  
Не думая, он шагнул вперед. Он не знал, как отвлечь Питера от Дерека, не отвлекая при этом самого Дерека, так что ему надо было подойти достаточно близко, чтобы четко их видеть. Краем сознания он отметил крик Скотта, но проигнорировал. И как только увидел глаза, пылающие голубым, поднял пистолет и выстрелил.  
Первая пуля ударила Питера в плечо и задержала его ровно настолько, чтобы Стайлз успел отправить вторую ему в сердце. Питер взвился в последнем рывке умирающего зверя, и Стайлз крикнул:  
\- Дерек, в сторону!  
И когда Дерек послушался, трижды подряд выстрелил Питеру в голову. Питер свалился на землю, но Стайлз не отворачивался и не опускал оружие, пока из глаз Питера не ушла жизнь, а тело снова не стало человеческим.  
Потом Стайлз все-таки отвернулся и увидел, что Дерек, лежащий на спине, тоже принял человеческий вид. Хотя раны его уже зажили, он тяжело дышал, глядя одновременно с изумлением, ужасом и облегчением. Он смотрел он не на Питера, а на Стайлза.  
\- Спасибо, – вот и все что он сказал.

&&&

Стайлзу хотелось только одного: упасть на колени, обнять Дерека и пообещать, что они тут же уберутся из этого адского места – обещание, которое он на этот раз мог сдержать. Но вдобавок к коллегам Стайлза, ошивающимся вокруг, были еще два трупа и несколько десятков неклейменых вервольфов, оставшихся без хозяина. И все-таки безопасность Дерека была на первом месте.  
Прежде чем приехали парамедики и добрались до Стайлза, он подвел Дерека – за руку, и плевать, если кто-то видел – к Айзеку. Дереку надо было дать показания и, возможно, ответить на вопросы, и это деликатное дело Стайлз решил доверить Айзеку.  
\- Хотел бы я пойти с тобой, – тихо сказал Стайлз прежде, чем они оказались в кольце полицейских, пытающихся решить, за что хвататься. – Но мне надо рассказать собственную версию происходящего.  
И наверняка получить жесткий выговор, если не увольнение, за вторжение в поместье, однако эту часть Стайлз предпочел опустить.  
\- Айзек… офицер Лейхи… будет задавать вопросы только о том, что произошло сегодня, и, вероятно, о всей твоей… эээ… ситуации с Арджентами. Ты не обязан сообщать им детали… о которых не хочешь говорить. Им нужны только показания против Джерарда.  
Дерек медленно кивнул. Кейт была мертва, возбуждать дело против нее не требовалось. Дерек мог сам выбирать, что и сколько говорить для протокола.  
\- Айзек вряд ли станет спрашивать о последних нескольких неделях, но если будет, если это потребуется, можешь рассказать, что был со мной. Это все равно выплывет. До тех пор, пока ты не начнешь рассказывать… куда мы направлялись в джипе, или о моих связях.  
\- Я знаю, – пробормотал Дерек, закатив глаза, и Стайлзу пришлось подавить желание обнять его и уткнуться лицом ему в шею.  
Дерек, кажется, исцелился более или менее полностью, так что ему не требовалось медицинской помощи, и Стайлз просто хотел как можно быстрее увезти его из поместья. Не то чтобы участок был предпочтительнее – тем более что там будет и Джерард, хотя и запертый – но Айзек, обращаясь с Дереком, как со всяким другим свидетелем, сможет обеспечивать его безопасность, пока не приедет Стайлз.  
Стайлз отвел Айзека в сторону.  
\- Дерека надо отвезти в участок и взять показания. Справишься?  
Взгляд Айзека быстро метнулся к Дереку и обратно на Стайлза. Айзек нервничал – еще бы, он только что наблюдал, как Дерек отрастил когти и клыки и очень эффективно ими пользовался. И хотя раны его зажили, одежда Дерека была порвана и запятнана кровью. Но Айзек был крепче, чем выглядел. В конце концов, именно он сумел поймать Дерека, и Стайлз решительно намеревался, когда суматоха уляжется, хорошенько его об этом расспросить.  
\- Хорошо, – кивнул Айзек, – я его заберу. Попробую подыскать ему что-нибудь из одежды.  
\- Вещи из моей машины, должно быть, в участке. В одной из сумок найдется подходящая одежда.  
Айзек вскинул брови, но от вопросов удержался.  
\- Позже объясню. Смотри за ним как следует. Не позволяй вызывать Службу.  
Айзек хмыкнул.  
\- Прицеплю его к себе наручниками, если потребуется.  
Стайлз поблагодарил его и подозвал Дерека. Какой-то неловкий момент оба смотрели друг на друга, потом Дерек протянул руку, и Айзек ее пожал. Когда они закончили с приветствием, Стайлз тронул Дерека за плечо.  
\- Здесь навалом дел, но постараюсь приехать, как только смогу.  
\- Ты только что пробрался в поместье Арджентов и остановил Кейт и Джерарда, – заметил Дерек. – Я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Стайлз сжал его плечо и отпустил, глядя, как Дерек и Айзек идут обратно к дому. Ему очень не хотелось выпускать Дерека из виду, но дел действительно предстояло много. За всепоглощающим желанием выручить Дерека и остановить Арджентов, он мало задумывался об остальном. Например, доме, битком набитом истощенными вервольфами без клейма, официального владельца и с перспективой угодить в лапы Службы.  
Но парамедики накинулись на него, не успел он и шагу ступить. Осмотрев его и потыкав со всех сторон, они объявили об ушибленных ребрах (Стайлз был им искренне благодарен за такое неожиданное и полезное озарение). Еще ему надо было сделать снимок запястья и, возможно, заново его вправить. После того, как Стайлз трижды клятвенно заверил, что займется этим, как только сможет, ему дали какое-то (увы, слабое) обезболивающее и отпустили.  
Озираясь, Стайлз не мог взять в толк, в какой роли он здесь находится. Полицейский? Подозреваемый? Свидетель? Никто не обращал на него особого внимания, всем было не до того. Шефа Мартин не было видно, а Скотт командовал новоприбывшими: полицейскими, коронером, следователем. Кажется, у него неплохо получалось – он нацепил Крайне Серьезную Маску, которую Стайлз находил весьма забавной, но это, видимо, работало.  
Крис Арджент по-прежнему стоял на заднем дворе, бессмысленно глядя на дом. Он был последним человеком, с которым Стайлзу хотелось сейчас разговаривать, но он был и последней надеждой для вервольфов в подвале. Стайлз долго стоял позади него, пытаясь сообразить, как изложить свою просьбу, не сорвавшись при этом на обвинения.  
К его удивлению, Крис заговорил первым.  
\- Я вырос в этом доме. Он был… не такой.  
Развернувшись к Стайлзу, он не походил на человека, жаждущего прощения. И хорошо: Стайлз был не в настроении его даровать.  
\- Когда умерла мать, все изменилось. Отец вернулся к старым делам. Я думал, если оградить от него Эллисон, уехать, этого будет достаточно.  
Покачав головой, он прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу.  
\- Если нужны показания, еще что-то… я готов к сотрудничеству. Даже если меня в чем-то обвинят, пускай. Эллисон и так на меня злится. Не хочу, чтобы моя внучка росла…  
Он оборвал себя, сделал глубокий вздох и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Шеф арестовала моего отца и повезла его сама. Я пытался предложить…. Думал, что лучше ей взять кого-то еще, но… похоже, я, наконец, встретил человека, умеющего нагонять страх лучше отца.  
Стайлз невольно улыбнулся. Если не брать в расчет испанскую инквизицию, он не смог бы придумать более подходящего наказании для Джерарда, прежде чем его передадут суду. Что касается Криса, вряд ли ему смогли бы вменить преступную халатность, к тому же для Стайлза он был ценнее на воле, чем в тюрьме.  
\- Крис… Кейт… больше нет, и ваш отец тоже не в игре. Полагаю, поместье переходит вам?  
\- Надо перепроверить бумаги, но да, должно быть, так, из чего следует…  
\- Что все вервольфы, которыми владел Джерард, теперь ваши.  
Крис неуверенно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Правда? Насколько я знаю, большинство из них не носят клейма. Разве они в самом деле кому-то принадлежат?  
\- Крис, – сурово сказал Стайлз. – В данный конкретный момент они все вместе и находятся в вашем доме. Пусть даже они не клейменые, я уверен, что вы сможете оформить собственность, основанную на общем праве. В противном случае вмешается Служба. Разобьет семьи и стаи. Тех, кому повезет, продадут. Остальных заберет государство.  
Крис взъерошил себе волосы.  
\- Но что мне с ними делать? Они почти все в плохой форме, и я не могу их всех приютить. Даже если бы у меня было место, счет моего отца наверняка заморозят. У меня не хватит денег долго держать столько оборотней.  
Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох. Он сильно рисковал, посвящая Криса в свою задумку, но это был единственный выход.  
\- Вам не надо будет их держать. Отдайте им все поместье и дайте мне неделю. Для них есть место на Севере. Мне просто надо организовать транспорт.  
\- Убежище, – кивнул Крис. – Я слышал слухи. Могу достать фургоны, автобусы…  
\- Нет. Вы в этом участвовать не будете. Простите, но я не хочу сообщать вам имена людей, которые рискуют жизнью за вервольфов, в то время как вы допускали, чтобы на них охотились, как на животных, – Стайлз не смог скрыть горечь. – Я уже молчу, что они за вами не пойдут и уж точно не дадут вам рассаживать их по автобусам.  
Крис, кажется, хотел сказать что-то в свое оправдание, но Стайлз не желал слушать.  
\- Нет. Я понимаю, что вы хотите защитить свою семью, но никогда не пойму, как вы позволили делу зайти так далеко. А теперь как раз подходящее время, чтобы вы, ради своей дочери и внучки, приняли верное решение.  
Крис мрачно кивнул.  
\- Скажите, что делать, и я сделаю. Я уже не знаю, что верно, а что нет. Когда Эллисон позвонила мне и все рассказала… Я очень виноват, детектив. Я знаю.  
Стайлз секунду молчал, подавляя гнев, стараясь ощутить хоть проблеск облегчения от мысли, что Крис согласен сотрудничать. Его голос звучал искренне, и Эллисон проследит, чтобы он сдержал обещание.  
\- Это начало. Хорошее. Теперь мне надо поговорить с вервольфами.  
\- Сколько оборотней…  
\- Вервольфов, Крис. Они хотят, чтобы их называли именно так.  
И Стайлз отошел, оставив Криса размышлять о своей вине.  
Внизу в подвале Бойд, Эрика и еще несколько полицейских освобождали вервольфов от шоковых ошейников, заменяя их простыми серебряными, привезенными с участка. Стайлз поморщился, но было уже удивительно, что шеф Мартин просто не вызвала Службу. Дело продвигалось медленно, потому что замки на шоковых ошейниках оказались очень сложными. Однако Эрика управлялась с отмычками еще лучше, чем Стайлз, так что никто не выдвигал предложений вроде горелок или циркулярных пил.  
Альфа, с которой Стайлз говорил – такое ощущение, что неделю назад, хотя прошло часа два – организовывала свою стаю, следя, чтобы все избавились от шоковых ошейников. Стайлз отвел ее в сторону.  
\- Ты не так глуп, как выглядишь, сынок, – сказала она с явным одобрением.  
\- Нет, мэм, я именно что глупый. Просто у меня хорошие друзья.  
Потом он выложил план: от признания Криса владельцем – на что взрослые волки согласились, раз это только номинально – до путешествия в Убежище.  
\- Я проверю, чтобы вас снабдили всем необходимым. А если не я, – «потому что меня арестуют за взлом и проникновение», мысленно добавил он, – то мой напарник, Скот МакКолл. Мы, наверное, попросим вас подать заявление, чтобы возбудить дело против Джерарда, но можем прислать человека сюда. Не надо будет везти вас в участок. И вам не придется напрямую общаться с Арджентами, включая Криса. Я это гарантирую.  
Альфа кивнула.  
\- Я нечасто видела Криса с тех пор, как он был ребенком. Я никогда не знала, почему он ушел и почему мы так редко видели его и его дочь. Охота на стаю Хейла началась спустя много лет после того, как он сюда приходил.  
\- Он не охотился с Джерардом. Но он знал, что происходит, и не пытался это остановить, – горько сказал Стайлз.  
\- Я бы не стала судить его так строго, сынок, – мягко сказала она, до крайности поразив Стайлза. – Мы все становимся удивительно недальновидными, когда дело заходит о тех, кого мы любим. О наших семьях. Наших стаях. Наших любимых.  
Стайлз опустил глаза.  
\- Да, мэм.  
Впрочем, она его не убедила.  
Только выйдя из дому, он сообразил, что не сказал, что Дерек отправится с ними на Север.

&&&

Из всех странных вещей, случившихся этой ночью, ничего не переплюнуло то, что, выйдя к патрульной машине через парадную дверь в компании Скотта, Стайлз увидел Эллисон на заднем сиденье. Та помахала, и Стайлз по губам разобрал, что она говорит Скотту: «Привет, сладкий!»  
Скользнув на пассажирское сиденье, Стайлз посмотрел на солнце, начавшее подниматься над горизонтом.  
\- Если это какая-то жутко несвоевременная попытка добавить изюминку в вашу сексуальную жизнь, лучше выпустите меня отсюда и просто переедьте.  
\- Фу, нет, – ответил Скотт.  
\- Неплохая идея, – сказала Эллисон одновременно с мужем.  
\- Ты все это время здесь просидела? – обернулся Стайлз.  
\- Почти. Но большую часть проспала. Давно так не высыпалась.  
Когда они оказались на дороге, Стайлз потер глаза, прогоняя усталость, и со всей жизнерадостностью, какую смог изобразить, осведомился:  
\- Ну и кто из вас мне расскажет, какого черта там произошло?  
Скотт испустил усталый вздох.  
\- Сразу после того, как мы ушли из дома, Эллисон оставила ребенка с моей мамой и позвонила отцу.  
Судя по его тону, ясно было, что Эллисон не соизволила поделиться с ним своим планом. Что ж, хотя бы он ничего не скрывал от Стайлза. Не успел Стайлз задать очередной вопрос, как Эллисон его перебила:  
\- Это потому, что ты, – она указала на Стайлза, – собирался на верную смерть. – А ты, – она ткнула Скотта в затылок через металлическую решетку, разделяющую их сиденья, – рванул бы за ним и тоже убился бы. А я не собираюсь одна менять подгузники.  
\- И ты не почувствовала необходимость озвучить свои заботы… ну, не знаю… до того, как завертелась вся эта херня? – недоверчиво спросил Стайлз.  
\- А это бы вас остановило? – парировала она.  
Стайлз решил, что отвечать необязательно.  
\- Я знаю, что ты невысокого мнения о моем отце, Стайлз, но он мой отец. Я его единственная дочь. И когда я прошу: «Папочка, помешай, пожалуйста, своим отцу и сестре прикончить одного идиота, лучшего друга моего мужа, а заодно и моего мужа-идиота», он слушает.  
\- Могла бы меня предупредить, – проворчал Скотт.  
\- Ты бы сразу все забраковал и рассказал своему Труляля… – она запнулась. – Прости, Стайлз. Я просто… если не выплесну все сейчас, то сорвусь. Я знала, что ты все равно пойдешь. С твоей стороны было очень смело заявиться туда в одиночку, но они уже пытались тебя убить. Вы бы с Дереком не вышли оттуда живыми без помощи, которую ты бы наверняка не принял, если бы о ней знал.  
Стайлз с запозданием понял, что в последние несколько часов ему надо было собирать по пять центов за каждый раз, когда кто-то подвергает сомнению его интеллектуальные способности. И он позволил себе осознать, как глупо он поступил, как необдуманно. Но если бы ему предстояло пройти все сначала, зная, к чему это приведет… что ж, он, наверное, не стал бы ничего менять.  
\- Принято к сведению, – согласился он. – А как вы прошли?  
Эллисон усмехнулась.  
\- Ключ отца от парадной двери больше не подходил. Должно быть, Джерард давно сменил замок. И там была куча засовов. К тому же отец не владелец этого дома, так что полиция не могла выбить дверь.  
\- Вот тогда моя жена решила начать свою преступную карьеру, – пожаловался Скотт.  
\- Я пролезла через окно. А так как вам, парням, не нужен ордер, когда вы преследуете преступника, все прошли за мной.  
\- Она обошла дом и открыла парадную дверь, – ворчливо добавил Скотт. – Видишь, как гордится собой.  
\- Ты просто злишься, что сам до этого не додумался, – возразила Эллисон – В общем, по дороге папа поговорил с твоей начальницей, и они согласились, чтобы он пошел первым и постарался урезонить Джерарда.  
Ее улыбка поблекла.  
\- Мы думали… отец думал… Джерард его послушает. Мы не знали, что все так быстро покатится. Надо было приехать раньше. Прости, Стайлз.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
\- Если бы вы проникли в дом, когда мы еще были внутри, Джерард бы просто пристрелил тебя или науськал своего телохранителя, даже не разбираясь, кто перед ним. Вы не могли выбрать лучшего времени, даже если бы старались. Драматическое появление отделения полиции Бикон Хиллз в полном составе. Хотя вряд ли ты это видела.  
\- Нет. Шеф пустила только полицейских и моего отца.  
Голос Эллисон смягчился.  
\- Скотт рассказал мне, что случилось. Что Питер убил тетю Кейт и напал на Дерека. И что ты вмешался в их драку, чтобы спасти Дерека. Я рада, что с ним все в порядке.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и представил равнодушное спокойное лицо Питера, когда он рвал горло Кейт. Представил смесь облегчения и горя на лице Дерека, когда Стайлз пристрелил Питера. Будет ли Дерек в порядке? Для Эллисон то была всего лишь драка за право носить статус альфы. А Эллисон сочувствовала оборотням больше, чем большинство. Стайлз даже не знал, как начать объяснять, через что прошел Дерек – он и сам не уверен был, что полностью это понимает – но Эллисон не видела подвал, клетки, шоковые ошейники. А должна была увидеть, как это ни жестоко. Все должны. Кто знает, сколько охотников осталось в округе, и вряд ли Джерард сдаст какие-то имена.  
Потом они долго ехали в молчании, пока Скотт, наконец, не притормозил возле участка. На стоянке стоял автомобиль Айзека, фургонов Службы не было.  
\- Стайлз, – тихо позвала Эллисон. – Что теперь будет с Дереком?  
Этот самый вопрос Стайлз упорно гнал из головы. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не разберется с происходящим, и не сможет нормально поговорить с Дереком.  
\- Я не знаю, – сказал он.

Глава 6

Стоять перед шефом Мартин всегда немного походило на вызов к школьному директору – если бы школьный директор был устрашающе великолепной рыжеватой блондинкой в туфлях на бесконечных шпильках. Стайлз ожидал, что одна из этих шпилек вонзится ему в ступню, но Мартин выглядела странно сдержанной – именно профессионально сдержанной. То есть, душевности в ней тоже не наблюдалось, но Стайлзу приходилось обходиться тем, что есть. Они все страшно устали.  
Мартин подождала, пока он закончит объяснять, потом сказала:  
\- Я отправлю тебя в неоплачиваемый отпуск, пока мы со всем не разберемся. Все-таки ты незаконно проник в дом этого психопата.  
\- Да, шеф, – сказал он, обрадованный уже тем, что его не уволили без иносказаний.  
\- Надеюсь, ты оценишь, что добавил мне писанины своим крайне глупым поведением, – вздохнула она.  
Динь! Еще пять центов.  
\- Но в то же время ты вывел на чистую воду двух опасных психов и спас жизни тридцати семи оборотней. Крис говорил со мной. Он оформит на них собственность и убедится, что о них заботятся.  
Стайлз сглотнул, боясь задать следующий вопрос.  
\- А Дерек?  
\- На нем нет клейма, и он носит бета-ошейник. Это непорядок, – начала шеф, и у Стайлза упало сердце. – Но так как он оказывает содействие полиции, и за ним некоторое время, похоже, присматривали…  
Тут она вперила в Стайлза острый взор, и он сглотнул.  
\- Я выпускаю его под твою ответственность. Но если он снова появится при похожих обстоятельствах, ты знаешь, что будет.  
\- Не появится, – заверил Стайлз, пытаясь одновременно кивнуть и помотать головой, что, очевидно, создавало впечатление, будто он страдает серьезными нарушениями моторики. Впрочем, довольно обычное его поведение в присутствии Мартин.  
Хорошо, – решительно сказал она. – Лейхи, наверное, уже с ним закончил. Они будут тебя ждать.  
\- С-спасибо, – прозаикался Стайлз.  
\- А теперь выметайся, Стилински. У тебя жуткий вид.  
Сказать, что Стайлз выбежал из кабинета, было бы, наверное, преуменьшением, но он очень торопился к Дереку. И опять пришлось остановить себя, чтобы просто на него не прыгнуть, потому что рядом стоял Айзек, и вообще, он вдруг засомневался, следует ли это делать. Но облегчение, которое он ощутил при виде целого и невредимого Дерека в чистой одежде, отразилось и на Дерековом лице.  
Айзек подвез их к заправке, где Стайлз оставил взятую напрокат машину, раз уж она была его единственным средством передвижения. Вскоре надо было решать, что с ней делать дальше: вернуть ее и взять то, что способна была покрыть страховка… или использовать гигантский внедорожник для задуманной цели.  
Они с Дереком не разговаривали по пути домой, но это было усталое молчание, а не натянутое. Стайлз припарковался в гараже – машина влезала, хотя и с трудом – и они пошли в дом по пути, казавшемуся странно знакомым. Дежавю усилилось, когда Стайлз понял, что Дереку по-прежнему нечего надеть. Стайлз не принес сумки из участка домой.  
Не сдержавшись, он засмеялся вслух, и Дерек спросил:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Можешь первым пойти в душ, – хихикнул Стайлз, слегка одуревший от усталости. – Но, боюсь, тебе снова придется надевать мои штаны.  
Улыбка Дерека была слабая, но явственная.  
\- Переживу.  
Стайлз отыскал штаны. Он успел постирать их с тех пор, как Дерек их носил, но теперь, когда Дерек закрылся в ванной, он задумался, пахнут ли штаны ими обоими. Он попытался выбросить эту мысль из головы, но в таком случае в голове оставалось слишком много места для других вопросов, которые он не хотел обдумывать, пока не проспит три дня подряд.  
Когда вода прекратила шуметь, и дверь открылась, Стайлз сосчитал до десяти, прежде чем пойти туда самому. Когда вода полилась на разламывающееся тело, он застонал. Было несколько неудобно, если учесть, что большую часть его левой руки оборачивали пакеты, но не так уж у него было много волос, чтобы их мыть. Он стоял под душем долго, пока горячая вода не окрасила кожу в розовый и не утопила бесконечную череду мыслей.  
Когда вода начала остывать, Стайлз вытерся в заполненной паром ванной. Запястье дергало, и он решил сделать еще одну глупость – чего уж там – и принял двойную дозу обезболивающих. Не наркотики ведь.  
Едва держась на ногах, Стайлз дотащился до спальни… и задумался, были ли в списке побочных эффектов галлюцинации. На краю его постели сидел в напряженной позе Дерек с все еще мокрыми после душа волосами. Стайлз замер в дверном проеме.  
Дерек посмотрел взглядом, который Стайлз мог бы описать только как… полный надежды.  
\- Можно я посплю здесь? С тобой?  
Нашлось бы, наверное, с десяток причин, почему это была плохая идея, но Стайлз не смог озвучить ни одной. Оба были на грани обморока от усталости, ни один нормально не спал с полной луны, то есть добрых трое суток. И Дерек был живой, целый и сидел на кровати Стайлза, прося остаться. Стайлз не думал, что способен сейчас отказать ему вообще хоть в чем-то, не упоминая уже о том, чего он сам хотел.  
Стайлз кивнул. Дерек забрался под одеяло, а Стайлз уронил полотенце и схватил пижамные штаны и футболку, не заботясь даже, смотрят ли на него. Он неуклюже натянул одежду, снял целлофан с гипса и упал на кровать. Рядом с Дереком.  
Он даже не успел ощутить неловкость, потому что Дерек подтянул его ближе. Стайлз, повернувшись, оперся спиной на его грудь, чтобы не зажать гипс. И как это Стайлз раньше не замечал, как они хорошо друг другу подходят? Дерек обнял его за пояс, и Стайлз понял, что дрожит. Он был рад, что Дереку не видно его вспыхнувшего лица: Дерек прошел через кошмар, но трясло сейчас почему-то отнюдь не его. С этими мыслями Стайлз передвинул руку Дерека, чтобы тот обнимал крепче. Дрожь скоро стихла, и Стайлз без дальнейших раздумий соскользнул в глубокий сон.

&&&

До кровати они добрались около полудня, и, когда Стайлз проснулся, было уже темно. Темно и жарко, словно он уснул возле камина. Нет. Он не жил в доме с камином с тех пор, как был маленьким, а этот жар был живой, он дышал и… ох… шевелился. Боже, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Стайлз просыпался возле другого человека? Ощущения были райские. Стайлзу было так хорошо, что только спустя неприлично долгое время он понял, что не только возбудился, но и неосознанно толкается бедрами в крепкое тело, лежащее рядом.  
Не успел он полностью осознать, что делает, как теплая рука провела по его спине, и порядком довольный голос произнес:  
\- Ты проснулся.  
Стайлз немедленно замер. Но Дерек не отодвинулся – и Стайлз тоже. Он дал себе несколько долгих секунд разобраться во всем, прежде чем начать говорить. Действие лекарств, очевидно, прошло – запястье совсем разболелось. Он не видел часов, но, судя по темноте, проспали они порядком. Во сне он умудрился развернуться лицом к Дереку, и теперь они лежали нос к носу. Да, и Стайлз терся о бедро Дерека.  
\- Прошу, не говори, что я трахал твою ногу во сне.  
\- Нет, я слышал, как ты дышишь. Когда ты начал трахать мою ногу, ты уже не спал, –ответил Дерек странно легкомысленно.  
\- Ээ… ну… не намного лучше.  
Но Дерек по-прежнему не отодвигался. Почему? Если уж на то пошло, почему сам Стайлз тоже не отодвигается?  
\- Ты не краснеешь и не отпрыгиваешь, – заметил Дерек, чтоб его.  
\- Ты тоже.  
Этот разговор настоящий? По ходу да, потому что Дерек подтянул Стайлза чуть повыше и слегка повернулся, после чего Стайлз почувствовал, что не одинок в своем состоянии.  
\- А, ну ладно, – глупо сказал Стайлз. – Дерек, это…  
_Хорошая идея? Опасно для нашего коллективного психического здоровья?_  
\- Ты хотел меня с первой секунды, когда я тебя учуял.  
Дерек говорил так же тихо, но гораздо печальнее.  
\- Я ничего не сказал. Это было не мое дело, и я подумал, что ты смутишься.  
Стайлз и правда смущался, но не по той причине, которую предполагал Дерек. Это никак не было связано с тем, что он вервольф. Но Дерек никогда не был для Стайлза просто теплым телом, особенно сейчас. Подозрения в том, что Дерека использовали в качестве этого самого тела, зародились задолго до того, как Кейт это подтвердила.  
Глаза начали привыкать к темноте, и Стайлз отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы видеть Дерека, дотронуться до его щеки.  
\- Меня не смущало… не смущает то, что я тебя хочу. Я просто не хочу тебе навредить.  
_Напоминая о ней. Принуждая тебя. Начиная то, что я не смогу закончить, когда ты уйдешь._  
\- Я хочу этого… хочу тебя, – пробормотал Дерек, прижимаясь к нему лбом. – Этого достаточно?  
У Стайлза кровь вскипела от этих слов, и в каком-нибудь идеальном мире их было бы более чем достаточно.  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен, – с надрывом прошептал он.  
Дерек сердито фыркнул и толкнулся бедрами, заставив Стайлза охнуть.  
\- Вот это похоже на вынужденную благодарность?  
\- Нет, если, конечно, у тебя в штанах не целая корзина с фруктами, – простонал Стайлз. – А это …боже… именно на нее и похоже.  
Ну да, возбуждение имело обыкновение коротить его фильтр «мозг-язык», который и в лучшие времена порядком сбоил. Он уже успел об этом забыть.  
Но Дерек только засмеялся. По-настоящему, от души рассмеялся, что завело бы Стайлза, даже если бы он не прижимался к Дереку так, что чувствовал, как смех отдается по всему телу. Успокоившись, Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в щеку и прошептал на ухо:  
\- Разве мы оба не заслуживаем награды?  
Выдержка Стайлза рушилась, как сырой песочный замок. Даже если у них будет лишь этот – единственный раз вместе, один украденный момент – дело определенно того стоило. И неважно через что он прошел, Дерек имел право просить то, чего хочет, и сейчас он просил – медленными глубокими поцелуями и пальцами, так сильно вжимающимися в поясницу Стайлза, что тот стонал.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга глотнуть воздуха, Дерек спросил: «Чего ты хочешь?» в ту же самую секунду, когда Стайлз выдохнул: «Дотронься до меня». Дерек кивнул, скользнул ладонями под рубашку Стайлза, и пальцы его оставляли за собой дорожки жара.  
Потом он подвинулся, чересчур сильно навалившись на многострадальные ребра Стайлза. Тот вскрикнул, и Дерек тут же отшатнулся, как ошпаренный.  
\- Прости, я забыл.  
Стайлз прижался к нему:  
\- Попробуй только остановиться, – прорычал он, словно мог исполнить невысказанную угрозу. – Только… с ребрами поосторожней. И с рукой.  
Дерек снова кивнул, помогая Стайлзу стянуть через голову рубашку. Потом они осторожно меняли положение, и в конце концов Стайлз оказался лежащим на спине, а Дерек нависал над ним, практически не давя.  
Но Стайлз хотел прикосновений и толкал Дерека, пока оба не оказались на боку. Так Стайлз мог здоровой рукой погладить Дерека по твердой груди. Его удивило то, какая гладкая у него была кожа, и какими чувствительными оказались соски. Впрочем, тихий стон Дерека, когда Стайлз на пробу потер один, оказался таким же удивленным.  
С тихим победным возгласом Стайлз подталкивал Дерека, пока тот не оказался на спине. Продолжая гладить один сосок, другой он ласкал языком. Трудно было удерживать свой вес на одном левом локте, но зрелище, как Дерек безуспешно пытается не ерзать, этого стоило. А потом Дерек начал повторять его имя – тихо, но с таким откровенным желанием, что Стайлз проклял свое покалеченное тело. Господи, какие звуки Дерек издавал бы, если бы Стайлз смог оседлать его сейчас?  
Но когда Дерек приподнял его голову, чтобы поцеловать, осторожно удерживая его в сильных руках, Стайлз не был уверен, что переживет его тело в себе. Он старался обдумать какую-то рациональную мысль, когда Дерек залез ему в штаны и уверенно взялся за член. Тут необязательно было особенно осторожничать, о чем Стайлз недвусмысленно и заявил.  
Сквозь пелену удовольствия Стайлз напоминал себе смотреть на Дерека, искать в выражении его лица что-то, о чем тот не говорил, какие-то возражения, о которых умалчивал. Но он видел только все крепнущее желание, поэтому уверенно перехватил его руку и выдавил:  
\- П-подожди.  
Дерек встревожено замер, однако Стайлз успокоил его поцелуем и не дал отдернуть руку. Он положил обе ладони на пояс Дерековых штанов и потянул вниз.  
\- Нормально?  
Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз стянул с него штаны… попытался стянуть. Проклятый гипс мешал буквально всему. Вскоре стало очевидно, что без помощи Дерека не обойтись, и к тому времени, как они стянули Дереку штаны до колен и проделали то же самое с пижамными штанами Стайлза, оба смеялись в голос. После их рты встретились – неуклюже, но страстно. Стайлз взял в ладонь оба члена. Дерек тоже потянулся вниз, и они терлись друг о друга, толкаясь в кольцо соединенных ладоней.  
Слишком хорошо это было, и слишком давно у Стайлза никого не было, чтобы это продолжалось долго. Он беспомощно всхлипывал, пока их члены терлись друг о друга, выделяя ровно столько жидкости, чтобы сделать скольжение приятным. Если бы Стайлз подумал раньше, то достал бы смазку, но ему не хотелось отрываться сейчас, не сейчас, когда он был так близко.  
\- Дерек, – простонал он. – Я…  
\- Почти, – закончил за него Дерек.  
Оргазм все равно застал Стайлза врасплох. Удовольствие было таким сильным, что он сжал пальцы и выгнулся. И поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как глаза Дерека полыхнули алым, и ощутить горячую влагу на животе.  
Дерек первым разомкнул руки, но не отодвинулся. Он поднес ладонь ко рту и лизнул – их, их общий вкус. И хотя Стайлз никогда такое особенно не любил, он потянул ладонь Дерека к себе и облизал один из пальцев дочиста. Разлившуюся во рту горечь скомпенсировал Дерек, который, властно рыкнув, втянул Стайлза в глубокий поцелуй, и вместо горечи остался лишь вкус его рта.  
Стайлзу хотелось найти какие-нибудь салфетки – или хотя бы угол простыни – и вытереться, но Дерека это, кажется, вовсе не заботило, и он не собирался отпускать Стайлза. Поцелуй перешел в простое лежание рядом и дыхание одним на двоих воздухом. Было хорошо уходить в сон, крепко сжимая Дерека, чувствуя, как под рукой ровно и сильно бьется его сердце.

&&&

Несмотря на все случившееся, утренний свет заставил Стайлза трусливо ограничиться запиской. Стайлзу надо было отлучиться, но Дерек спал так крепко, что Стайлз пожалел его будить. Он обнаружил, что не может выпутаться из рук Дерека, не разбудив его, и при звуке жалобного ворчания его сердце сжалось.  
\- Мне надо проверить запястье, – прошептал он, поцеловал Дерека в лоб и поправил одеяло. – А потом съездить в поместье и проведать вервольфов.  
Из груди Дерека вырвалось полусознательное ворчание, и Стайлз с трудом сдержался от смешка.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Больше никто мне не навредит. А ты спи, сколько влезет. Вернусь не очень скоро.  
Дерек снова издал жалобный звук, и Стайлз гладил его по голове, пока его дыхание не выровнялось.  
Ему надо было спешить в больницу на осмотр к ортопеду, куда мать Скотта умудрилась записать его буквально в последнюю минуту. Но он не ожидал, что миссис МакКолл будет уже на дежурстве и выйдет навстречу. Увидев его, она молча раскрыла объятия, и Стайлз обнял ее в ответ. Все-таки миссис МакКолл была ему самой родной женщиной после умершей матери.  
Потом она отпустила его и хлопнула по затылку.  
\- Ай! – вскрикнул Стайлз больше от негодования, чем от боли. – У меня же сотрясение!  
\- Которое ты бы не заработал, если бы попросил Скотта о помощи немного раньше, – попеняла она, явно силясь сохранять суровый вид при виде его ошарашенного лица. – Ты же знаешь, мой сын за тобой хоть в ад пойдет. И ты бы сделал для него то же самое. Пожалуйста, не лезь больше в пекло без надежного тыла.  
\- Поверьте, я этого делать не собираюсь, – заверил Стайлз, потирая затылок – большей частью от смущения.  
По крайней мере миссис МакКолл не назвала его идиотом. Ну, во всяком случае, прямо.  
– На самом деле я думаю заняться милой доброй возней с бумажками.  
\- Лжец, – она закатила глаза, но снова быстро и благодарно пожала ему руку. – Доктор ждет. Его попросили сильно тебя не ругать, если ты, конечно, не появишься у него в третий раз.  
\- Да, мэм, – искренне сказал Стайлз.  
Разумеется, снимок показал, что произошло смещение. Запястье пришлось заново вправлять и накладывать гипс. Но хотя бы на этот раз ему дали пристойные обезболивающие. С такими лекарствами он не мог водить машину, однако Скотт, которого тоже временно отстранили за помощь Стайлзу в проникновении на чужую территорию, вызвался его подвезти. Они взяли арендованный внедорожник.  
\- Эллисон и ребенок у ее родителей, – сказал Скотт.  
Так как Крис вступил во владение поместьем и не собирался обвинять дочь во взломе и проникновении, ее отпустили.  
\- Она сказала, им надо поговорить.  
Это было преуменьшение тысячелетия, но Стайлз придержал свое мнение при себе, так как фактически был должен Эллисон за спасение жизни. И – в меньшей степени – Крису, о чем Стайлз пытался не думать.  
Они прибыли в поместье к полудню. Выходя из машины, Скотт явно нервничал.  
\- Просто… Просто никогда не был в компании такого количества оборотней.  
\- Вервольфов, – поправил Стайлз. – К тому же они знают, что ты помогал их освободить. Плюс… Стайлз сгреб напарника в медвежьи объятия, только отчасти вдохновленные лекарствами.  
– Теперь ты пахнешь мной.  
Скотт отпихнул его.  
\- Это хорошо?  
\- Разумеется. Вервольфы будут в восторге. Аромат «Стилински» в этом сезоне на пике моды. С Дэвидом Бекхэмом в рекламной кампании.  
\- Но я пахну и Эллисон тоже. А вдруг на ней… ну… запах Арджентов? Это будет плохо.  
\- Господи, Скотт, ну не съедят они тебя, – застонал Стайлз. – Если уж так боишься, просто держись поближе ко мне. Или подожди в машине.  
Но когда их пригласили в дом – где гонялись друг за другом дети, восхищенные таким обилием места для игр – Скотт вроде бы расслабился. Стайлза переобнимали все, включая взрослых, и он никогда в жизни не был так счастлив сделанной глупости.  
Альфа, с которой он говорил, не обняла его, но прижалась носом к его щеке. Со стороны это выглядело почти как поцелуй, но Стайлз знал, что она его обнюхивает. Отойдя, она одарила его лукавым взглядом, который он не успел интерпретировать, и повела Стайлза и Скотта в гостиную, где на широком кожаном диване сидели мужчина средних лет и молодая женщина.  
\- Моя стая, Лопес, здесь самая большая, – сказала она. – Но есть и другие. Это альфы МакКеймбридж, – она кивнула на мужчину, – и Де Люка, – указала на женщину.  
Стайлз тепло пожал им руки, стараясь продемонстрировать должное уважение.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. Это мой напарник Скотт МакКолл. Один из моих лучших друзей и… В общем, если бы не его помощь, прошлая ночь могла бы закончиться совсем по-другому.  
\- Примите нашу благодарность, офицер МакКолл, – сказал альфа МакКеймбридж, и Скотт просиял, как счастливый щенок  
Надо было отдать ему должное – мало кто мог вот так рассеивать напряжение одним своим видом.  
\- Прошу, садитесь, – проговорила альфа Де Люка, указывая на кресло тет-а-тет, достаточно большое, чтобы вместить их обоих.  
\- Я пришел узнать, что вам еще нужно, – начал Стайлз. – Я знаю, что в доме есть кое-какая еда и одежда, но думаю, вам придется оставаться здесь примерно неделю, пока мы не сможем безопасно вас перевезти.  
\- Нас будут держать вместе? – прямо спросила женщина.  
\- Я не могу гарантировать, что вся ваша стая окажется в одном автобусе или отправится в путь в одно и то же время. Но когда вы приедете туда, то сами решите, как расселяться.  
\- Прошу не счесть меня неблагодарным, – заговорил альфа МакКеймбридж, – но откуда нам знать, что место действительно будет безопасным? Вы предложили довольно мало подробностей.  
\- Хотел бы я рассказать больше, но я и сам не знаю, – признался Стайлз. – Все держится в секрете и не без причины. Я только скажу, что человек, который все это организовывает… Мои родители ему доверяли, и я сам доверил бы ему свою жизнь, если бы был в вашем положении. Он помогает вервольфам не первый год.  
\- Альберт, как мы поступим? – негромко спросила альфа Де Люка. – Другой вариант лишь один – нас продадут и разделят.  
\- Поверьте, это последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, – с жаром заверил Стайлз. – Теперь, когда мы раскрыли Арджентов, охотники вроде них на некоторое время залягут на дно. Даже Службе захочется хорошо выглядеть в прессе. Отличное время, чтобы вас перевезти. Путешествие маленькими группами быстрее и привлечет меньше внимания  
Альфа Лопес кивнула.  
\- Офицер МакКолл, не могли бы вы записать, что необходимо стаям МакКеймбридж и Де Люка? Я уже составила список, и мне хотелось бы поговорить с офицером Стилински наедине.  
Стайлз обрадовался, видя, как Скотт без колебаний согласился, но он не знал чего ожидать, когда женщина повлекла его в маленький коридорчик за гостиной. Тут она сказала:  
\- Я хорошо знала семью Хейлов. Ты ни разу не упомянул, что будет с Дереком.  
У Стайлза вдруг пересохло во рту.  
\- Я… ну… Возможно, ему надо будет дать показания против Джерарда, но план для него такой же. Не знаю, сам ли я его отвезу или он присоединится к кому-то из вас, но он будет с вами в Убежище.  
\- Ты уверен, что он этого хочет?  
Стайлз моргнул.  
\- Конечно. А чего нет?  
\- Ты его спрашивал?  
\- Я… нет, но…  
\- Не глупи. Я слышала, как бьется твое сердце, когда ты говорил, что отошлешь его на Север. Что более важно, я чую его запах на тебе. И не только на ткани.  
У Стайлза отпала челюсть, и кровь бросилась в лицо. Утром не хватило времени на приличный душ, он просто обтерся мокрым полотенцем и поспешил одеваться. Он даже не подумал, что войдет в полный дом людей, способных унюхать…  
\- Расслабься, – она положила руку ему на плечо. – Это заметно только с очень близкого расстояния. Да и то потому, что я знаю его запах.  
\- Это… мы… не…  
\- Не могу говорить за него, – твердо сказала она, – но Дерек Хейл, которого я знала, не соблазнился бы свободой в одиночестве в чужом месте. Ему нужен кто-то, кто о нем позаботится. И о ком может позаботиться он сам.  
Она словно забралась ему в голову и выкладывала все мысли, которые Стайлз старательно гнал.  
\- А новая стая? Семья? Я не могу дать ему этого. А если бы и мог, ему пришлось бы сделать клеймо.  
\- Поэтому тебе и нужно самому его спросить. И быть готовым к любому ответу.  
Стайлз растерянно кивнул. Альфа потянулась к карману и отдала ему листок, который, к счастью, оказался всего лишь списком необходимого для стаи. Но прежде чем они вернулись к остальным, она сжала его руку, и он ощутил ее сверхъестественную силу.  
\- Самое хорошее, что ты сейчас можешь для него сделать – спросить, чего он хочет, позволить ему самому сделать выбор. И сказать, что ты желаешь ему дать.  
В гостиной оба альфы, получив бумагу, сами писали списки, потому что Скотта окружила детвора. Один маленький мальчик сунулся носом ему в подмышку и заявил:  
\- От тебя пахнет малышом.  
\- Эй, а ты прав! – сказал Скотт, в чьих глазах некоторая неловкость ситуации с лихвой компенсировалась новой аудиторией, которая еще не знала о ребенке. – У моей жены недавно появилась девочка. Что еще ты чуешь?  
Мальчик понюхал воротник Скотта и скорчил гримаску.  
\- Детскую отрыжку.  
\- Да, они часто это делают, – мрачно согласился Скотт. – И это наверняка еще не самое кошмарное, что они делают.

&&&

Скотт помог Стайлзу загрузить во внедорожник провизию для трех стай. Стайлз был уверен, что его кредитка под конец просто загорится от трения, но Крис вернет деньги, не успеет и счет прийти – уж Эллисон об этом позаботится.  
Они привезли обратно в поместье еду и одежду (и игрушки для детей – вот как пришлось Стайлзу расплачиваться за то, что он привел с собой Скотта. _Ну пожалуйста, Генри понравится, я точно знаю_ ). Альфы поблагодарили его, и Стайлз дал им свой и Скотта номера телефонов, пообещав скоро позвонить.  
Затем он отправился к Дитону. Не хотелось разговаривать по телефону, да и Скотт все равно практически все знал. К тому же он мог использовать помощь напарника в организации путешествия, так как ортопед, осмотрев ушибленные ребра, посоветовал ограничить нагрузки. Но прежде, чем рассказывать, куда они едут, Стайлз сказал:  
\- Слушай, я не прошу тебя лгать Эллисон, но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, кто мое контактное лицо. Я никому не говорил – даже Дерек знает только имя. Они не встречали друг друга. Просто… я обещал, что никто из Арджентов не будет в курсе, даже Эллисон.  
\- Дружище, я же не выкладываю Эллисон совсем все, – многозначительно посмотрел на него Скотт. – Нет, серьезно, та заварушка в выпускном классе с банкой пикулей и козами… Она не знает, что это были мы.  
Стайлзу очень хотелось уговорить Скотта поклясться на мизинцах – что так хорошо сработало в Знаменитом Деле о Козах 2005 – но он знал, что это не требуется. Несмотря на периодическую тенденцию Скотта сплетничать, Стайлз не мог припомнить, чтобы напарник хоть раз выдал секрет, который его специально просили хранить.  
\- Отвези меня в клинику доктора Дитона. Она как раз будет закрываться.  
Скотт охнул.  
\- К доктору Дитону… В смысле, в ветеринарку, что ли? К парню, с которым я проработал всю старшую школу? Он заправляет подпольной железной дорогой для обо… вервольфов?  
\- Не заправляет. Просто у него есть связи. Может, поедем уже? Лекарства начинают выветриваться, а я – сомневаться, стоило ли вообще тебе об этом говорить.  
Насчет второго Стайлз по большей части шутил, но Скотт выглядел оскорбленным.  
\- Мне можно доверять, Стайлз. Я знаю, как это для тебя важно.  
А потом, уже тише:  
\- Я помню твою маму. Как она серьезно к этому относилась. И твой отец тоже. Я просто не понимал, потому что не был знаком с вервольфами. Не знал, как это важно.  
\- Я тоже, – признался Стайлз. – Наверное, до знакомства с Дереком я с вервольфами максимум парой слов обменивался.  
Скотт, кажется, хотел что-то спросить, но, к счастью, только сказал:  
\- Дитон, значит? Могу себе это представить. Он всегда выглядел так, будто знает больше, чем говорит. Я думал, это из-за того, что он считал меня кретином.  
\- А ты и был кретином, – хихикнул Стайлз. – Да и сейчас есть.  
Когда они добрались до клиники, оттуда как раз уходил последний посетитель с разозленным померанским шпицем. Дитон сперва поглядел на Стайлза, так что сразу понял, зачем они пришли, потом сразу переключился на Скотта.  
\- Мистер МакКолл! Давно не виделись.  
\- Эээ, называйте меня, пожалуйста, Скоттом, сэр, – покраснел Скотт.  
\- Справедливо. Согласен, если ты не будешь звать меня «сэр». Идите в кабинет, я сделаю кофе.  
Но в кабинете он не потянулся к кофеварке, а просто посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Котят я больше не вижу. И, подозреваю, вы не просто в гости пришли.  
\- Не совсем, – ответил Стайлз, вдруг заволновавшись.  
Весь его план зиждился на желании и возможности Дитона помочь.  
\- Что ж я видел кое-что в новостях, – Дитон сел за стол. – Но почему бы вам не рассказать, что там на самом деле случилось.  
И они рассказали – начиная с наезда на джип Стайлза и до предложения, сделанного вервольфам в поместье Арджентов.  
\- Я понимаю, что сперва должен был договориться с вами, прежде чем что-то им обещать, – сказал Стайлз, – но мне надо было что-то сделать прежде, чем вмешается Служба.  
Дитон спокойно кивнул.  
\- Думаю, ты верно поступил, исключив из процесса Криса, какими бы хорошими ни были его намерения. И я верю, что ты прав – пока это все на бумаге, нам будет легче перевезти волков без посторонних вмешательств. Правда, их многовато…  
\- Знаю. Если нужно, я…  
Дитон засмеялся.  
\- Стайлз, ты уже сделал более чем достаточно, – он кивнул на гипс. – Отдыхай. И молодец, что обратился за помощью к Скотту.  
Скотт за спиной Стайлза слегка приосанился.  
\- Пусть он поможет. А тебе надо о другом думать.  
Стайлз устало кивнул, и вскоре они ушли. Скотт все еще улыбался, Стайлз снова начинал неважно себя чувствовать. Зато теперь ему можно было садиться за руль, так что они вернулись к больнице, где Скотт утром оставил машину.  
По пути туда напарник, наконец, заговорил на тему, которая явно жгла ему язык весь день.  
\- Я не мог не заметить, что ни ты, ни Дитон не упомянули, что Дерек тоже отправляется в Убежище.  
\- Это все еще в плане, – сказал Стайлз, глядя строго вперед.  
\- Но я был частично прав тогда, верно? Насчет тайного друга?  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, – рявкнул Стайлз. Потом подумал и вздохнул: – Я не знаю, что мне делать, Скотт. Ничего этого не должно было случиться. Я должен был быстренько доставить Дерека на Север, на свободу, и не быть ему обузой. А здесь я только постоянно напоминаю ему о прежней жизни. О всех несчастьях и смертях.  
Скотт помолчал, потом сказал:  
\- Те первые пару недель перед тем, как он сбежал… Ты был счастлив, Стайлз. Я тебя таким не видел с… ну, даже перед Дэнни. А если уж Дерек делает тебя счастливым, только вообрази, что для него делаешь ты. И это я не учитываю ту часть, где ты рискуешь ради него жизнью.  
\- И что из этого? – вздохнул Стайлз.  
\- Может, и ты делаешь его счастливым? Ты делаешь счастливым меня, а мы даже не… будем заканчивать это предложение.  
Возможно, это было связано с возвращающейся болью, но Стайлза вдруг разозлило, как легко Скотт все это воспринимает.  
\- Счастья достаточно? Когда цена ему неволя и чей-то знак принадлежности на коже?  
Скотт приподнял левую руку и помахал перед Стайлзом безымянным пальцем. Стайлз горько улыбнулся.  
\- Прошу, не говори, что ты сравниваешь свой брак с настоящим рабством.  
\- Ладно тебе, не такой уж я бестолковый. Я просто говорю… в каком-то смысле это тоже знак принадлежности. Только символический. Это вполне законно, это просто означает то, что мы с Эллисон хотим: что мы принадлежим друг другу.  
Стайлз фыркнул:  
\- В этой аналогии столько нестыковок, что я даже не знаю, с какой начать. В случае тебя и Эллисон это обоюдно. Ни один из вас не является собственностью другого. И это было ваше общее решение. Нет, не пойдет. Я вообще не должен на это влиять.  
Скотт собирался что-то возразить, но не стал, и остаток пути до больницы они провели в молчании. Но когда Стайлз вылез из машины, собираясь пересесть на водительское место, Скотт положил ладонь ему на руку:  
\- Слушай, из-за ребенка я мало бываю рядом, но если я понадоблюсь, обращайся. Не обязательно по делу. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я просто завалился помолчать и поиграть в Super Smash Bros, я всегда готов.  
Стайлз слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, друг.  
\- Нет проблем. Правда.

&&&

Стайлз наполовину надеялся, что Дерек будет спать, когда он вернется домой, хотя время близилось уже к ужину. Ну, или окажется, что он ушел, оставив записку о том, что нашел способ перебраться на Север и не будет их утруждать. И все-таки Стайлз по дороге домой купил два чизбургера.  
Дерек свернулся на кушетке, читая на этот раз Азимова. Он подождал, пока Стайлз выложит еду и сядет позади него, потом отложил книгу и – о черт! – потянулся его целовать.  
Рот Дерека был такой теплый, мягкий и ждущий, что отрываться было практически больно. А от обиды в глазах Дерека и того больнее.  
\- Прости, – быстро сказал Стайлз. – Не за прошлую ночь. В смысле, может, я и должен извиниться за прошлую ночь, но не извиняюсь. Не могу. Но если мы продолжим… это делать, я никак не смогу тебя отпустить. То есть… черт, как-то неправильно это звучит… Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя здесь оставаться. Никогда бы так не поступил. Просто… ради своего здравого рассудка… Я не могу этого делать, зная, что ты скоро уйдешь.  
Дерек медленно кивнул и после секундного молчания посмотрел на пакеты на столике.  
\- Один мне?  
Стайлз едва не застонал от облегчения. Значит, можно еще на некоторое время отложить трудный разговор. Он включил телевизор и переключил на канал, где иногда показывали старые мультфильмы Уорнер Бразэрс. Большинство ситкомов Дереку не нравились: слишком много отсылок к поп-культуре, которых он не понимал – зато мультики он любил. И от этого у Стайлза сжималось сердце: в Дереке, так много пережившем, все же сохранилось что-то чуть-чуть детское, невинное. От этого Стайлзу хотелось обнять его и никогда не отпускать.  
Вместо этого он принялся за чизбургер.  
Двумя часами позже Стайлз размышлял, встать и принять очередную дозу таблеток или постараться уснуть, когда Дерек очень тихо сказал:  
\- Ты бы мог, знаешь… Держать меня. Если бы захотел.  
Стайлз тут же сел прямо и выключил телевизор.  
\- Дерек, ты не моя собственность, чтобы тебя держать.  
\- Но мог бы быть.  
\- Почему ты об этом заговорил? – спросил Стайлз с искренним недоумением. – Я не хочу тебя присваивать. Ты это знаешь. У тебя есть шанс оказаться на свободе, на Севере, жить, как захочешь.  
\- Я уже свободен.  
\- Что? Нет, ты не свободен. Думаешь, можешь вот так выйти и пройтись по улице? Да, Арджентов уже можно не бояться, но без надлежащего ошейника и клейма тебя в любой момент загребет Служба.  
Дерек посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
\- Может, какая-то часть тебя хочет поставить на мне клеймо? Не присвоить меня, не заставить меня тебе прислуживать, просто навсегда запечатлеть свое имя на моей коже? Чтобы даже если я ушел, то все равно носил твою метку?  
Стайлз плотно зажмурился, сдерживая слезы. Ему так хотелось солгать, чтобы Дерек думал, будто в мире есть хоть один достойный человек. Но надо было сказать правду. Пусть Дерек знает, какой он на самом деле. По крайней мере ему будет легче сделать выбор.  
\- Да, – процедил Стайлз. – Часть меня хочет этого. И меня тошнит, что где-то в глубине души я такой же, как Ардженты. Вот почему тебе надо уходить.  
\- Смотри, – сказал Дерек, но Стайлз не открывал глаз. – Смотри.  
Стайлз послушался: Дерек протягивал открытую ладонь, показывая внутреннюю сторону запястья – где полагалось быть клейму.  
\- Я правда верил, что Кейт меня любит.  
Он сказал это очень небрежно, но Стайлз все равно поморщился.  
\- Она заставила меня в это поверить, но никогда не хотела оставить на мне свое имя. Я знал, что большинство вервольфов клеймят, но не понимал, почему моей семьи это не касалось. И я спросил ее однажды. Хотела бы она заявить свое право на меня. Она рассмеялась мне в лицо.  
\- Почему ты это рассказываешь?  
\- Ардженты владели мной, но не собирались утверждать свое право на меня. Тебя приводит в отвращение идея мной владеть, но ты хотел бы объявить меня своим.  
\- Разве есть разница? – жалобно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Для вервольфов есть. Мы помечаем свою территорию, свою семью, свою пару, объявляя их своими. Только мы делаем это запахом. Что не означает, что мы уважаем это меньше.  
\- Я не вервольф, – сказал Стайлз, не зная, что еще ответить.  
\- Но ты все-таки пометил меня своим запахом, – возразил Дерек, и голос его звучал небывало мягко.  
Голова Стайлза гудела от новой информации и старых эмоций, отказываясь думать.  
\- Ну хорошо… Положим… положим, я действительно поставлю тебе клеймо. Тебе придется носить альфа-ошейник. Ты больше не будешь прикован к дому, но когда ты будешь один, на тебя будут смотреть с подозрением. Со страхом.  
\- Твои друзья не будут. Твои коллеги тоже.  
\- Дерек, о чем мы тут вообще спорим? – спросил Стайлз, вдруг отчаявшись. – Ты можешь быть свободен, собрать себе стаю. Не говори, что ты этого не хочешь.  
\- Хочу, конечно. Но никто не дает гарантий, даже в этом загадочном Убежище. Меня привязывали, Стайлз. На меня охотились. И я был «свободен» в лесу, если это можно так назвать.  
\- Там ты будешь в безопасности.  
\- Там я буду один.  
\- С какой стати! – взвился Стайлз, сам удивленный своей вспышкой. – Ты знаком с волками из стаи Лопес. И ты можешь… ты можешь кого-нибудь встретить. Влюбиться. Обзавестись семьей, настоящей стаей.  
\- А что насчет тебя, Стайлз?  
\- Причем здесь я!  
\- Совсем ни при чем? Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты спрашивал, чего хочу я.  
Черт. Стайлз понял, что все это время распинался, рассказывая Дереку, чего, по его мнению, он хочет. Должен хотеть.  
\- Я боюсь твоего ответа, – сказал Стайлз гораздо честнее, чем собирался.  
\- Почему?  
\- Либо он разобьет мне сердце, либо я почувствую, будто запираю тебя в очередной клетке.  
Так оно и было. Несколько бестолково, правда, но Дерек точно знал, что Стайлз имеет в виду, пусть даже изо всех сил избегал прямых слов. Он хотел, чтобы это было Дерековым решением и только Дерековым, не принужденным чувствами Стайлза. Хотел – и блестяще это завалил.  
Но Дерек спросил:  
\- Что насчет тебя, Стайлз? Чего хочешь ты? Для себя?  
_Я хочу тебя._  
\- Я хочу… Жить так, чтобы мне не было за себя стыдно, и сделать что-нибудь хорошее. Хочу осознавать, что я больше, чем моя работа. Я не хочу быть одиноким.  
_И еще я хочу тебя._  
Дерек не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Ты не хочешь вернуться к жизни, какой она была до того, как ты меня встретил? До того, как ты увидел, как обращаются с моим видом? До того, как тебя почти убили… дважды?  
\- Что? Нет. То есть, да, я, конечно, предпочел бы обойтись без помятых ребер и сломанного запястья, и я, наверное, левое яичко отдал бы, чтобы вернуть джип, но тогда я был слеп. И глуп.  
\- Слеп, да. Но не глуп, – Дерек взял здоровую руку Стайлза в обе ладони. – Я все время спрашивал себя, как Айзек меня поймал тогда, как я мог быть таким неосторожным, почему сдался без боя. Думаю… Тогда я этого не понимал, но, наверное, я устал убегать.  
И тогда Стайлз осознал, как непривычно много Дерек говорит об этом, вообще говорит. Не без труда, конечно, но он выговаривался так, словно всю жизнь копил слова, а теперь преграда, сдерживающая их раньше, пропала. Стайлз все еще не мог заставить себя поднять на Дерека глаза, но сжал его ладонь.  
\- А сейчас? Чего ты хочешь, Дерек? Для себя?  
\- Я хочу дом. Мне так его не хватает. Больше, чем когда я жил в лесу. Я не могу вернуть свою семью, но у меня может быть дом. Ты дал мне это. Стайлз, – он взял Стайлза за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Если бы я попросил остаться, ты бы мне разрешил?  
\- Я не хочу запирать тебя здесь, – ответил Стайлз, пытаясь не дать боли, клокочущей в груди, пролиться в голос. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался, потому что думаешь, будто я этого хочу, будто ты мне должен. Но больше всего я не хочу, – его голос дрогнул, – чтобы ты остался, а потом обижался на меня за это всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Дерек молчал, выражение лица было нечитаемым.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, – начал он мягко, – но что если бы мы попытались, но у нас не получилось? Ты отпустил бы меня на Север?  
Стайлз понимал, что по щекам катятся слезы, но не мог их сдержать.  
\- Именно этого я и боюсь. Я не могу… Если бы мы попытались, действительно попытались, а потом бы ты ушел, я бы не выдержал.  
\- Но отпустил бы?  
\- Да, – прошептал Стайлз.  
\- У тебя есть законное право держать меня здесь. Ты мог бы заставить меня весь день сидеть дома и ждать тебя. Но через месяц, через год, через десять лет, если бы я передумал, ты бы все равно меня отпустил. Сделал бы все, что в твоих силах, даже отвез бы меня сам, если бы понадобилось, верно?  
Стайлз смог только кивнуть.  
\- Вот почему я хочу остаться. Месяц, год, десять лет…  
Дерек поцеловал его, и Стайлз, наконец, сдался. Он весь трясся от всхлипов, эмоции, которые он сдерживал весь последний месяц – особенно последние несколько дней – наконец, выплеснулись. Он отнял жизнь, черт подери! И пусть даже не сомневался, что поступил правильно и сделал бы это снова при необходимости – все равно это не стирало факт, что он совершил убийство.  
Дерек обнял его и крепко держал, пока слез не осталось.  
Когда Стайлз, наконец, смог дышать без дрожи, он понял, что вцепился обеими руками в Дерекову рубашку, мокрую от слез, и так застыдился, что уткнулся лицом Дереку в плечо.  
\- Прости, – пробормотал он. – Ад здесь прошел ты, а утешать надо меня.  
\- Ты испуган, – Дерек поцеловал его в макушку. – Ты ничего из этого не просил, а теперь не хочешь потерять еще одного человека, которого любишь.  
Стайлз еще не посмел себе в этом признаться, но это была правда, он любил Дерека.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? – спросил он, стараясь не хлюпать носом. – Учуял?  
\- Что ты меня любишь? – спросил Дерек с удивлением. – Нет. Любовь это не запах. Это когда ты прыгаешь через электрическую ограду и врываешься в чертов дом, не зная даже, жив ли я. Это либо любовь, либо серьезная психическая болезнь.  
\- Либо то и другое вместе, – пробормотал Стайлз Дереку в грудь.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, идиот, – Дерек со смешком зарылся носом ему в короткие волосы. – С тобой я чувствую, что все еще чего-то стою, и я останусь с тобой до тех пор, пока ты этого хочешь. Остальное просто детали.  
Было еще немало довольно значимых деталей, которые требовалось уточнить, но раз Дерек решил остаться, Стайлз готов был сделать все возможное, чтобы это случилось. Он смущенно вытер нос рукавом рубашки, стыдясь своего заплаканного вида, но Дерека это ничуть не беспокоило. Он поцеловал Стайлза долго и жадно, и Стайлз оседлал его бедра.  
Поцелуй становился все горячее, выжигая остатки страха, Стайлз вжимался в Дерека, пока весь мир, казалось, не сдвинулся с места. Стайлз едва не ойкнул, а потом сообразил, что Дерек просто встал, крепко держа его под ягодицы, словно Стайлз совсем ничего не весил.  
\- Господи, – простонал Стайлз, крепче сжимая коленями Дерека за пояс и мелко покусывая его под подбородком. – Что ж оно так горячо…  
Смех Дерека перешел в стон, когда Стайлз сильнее прикусил кожу.  
\- В спальню?  
\- И побыстрее.  
Несмотря на то, что Стайлз продолжал его целовать, Дерек ни разу не споткнулся. Он аккуратно уложил Стайлза на постель, и тот с такой готовностью дернулся к прикроватной тумбочке, что ребра отчаянно запротестовали. Стайлз зашипел.  
Дерек подтолкнул его на подушку.  
\- Я сам все сделаю.  
От его взгляда заколотилось сердце, и Стайлз выдавил:  
\- Верхний ящик, слева.  
Порывшись с секунду, Дерек вытащил презерватив и смазку.  
\- Для тебя или для меня? – осведомился он, протягивая квадратик фольги.  
Стайлз расплылся в сладкой улыбке.  
\- Кажется, ты говорил, что сам все сделаешь.  
Дерек выглядел так, будто едва удерживается от того, чтобы просто на него наброситься, и у Стайлза голова пошла кругом от вожделения и осознания, что его так сильно хотят. Но Дерек был на удивление осторожен, помня, видно, о переломе и ушибах. Он помог Стайлзу стянуть одежду, попутно гладя везде, где мог дотянуться – снял с него джинсы и белье, и в его осторожности было что-то безотчетно сексуальное.  
По правде говоря, Стайлзу не нужна была длинная прелюдия – как доказала прошлая ночь, когда он терся об Дерека – но прикосновения доставляли удовольствие. Особенно от Дерека, который запросто способен был сорвать плоть с костей, но так осторожничал теперь. Особенно по контрасту с тем, как он сдирал собственную одежду, будто она смертельно его оскорбила.  
\- Иди сюда, – пробормотал Стайлз, потянувшись.  
О да, ощущение такого количества теплой кожи под ладонями сносило крышу. Прошлой ночью он попробовал немного, но с таким же успехом можно было сравнивать свечу и костер – теперь, когда их ничто не разделяло, и можно было дотрагиваться везде и сколько угодно.  
Дерек целовал его с почти сверхъестественной сдержанностью, руки его скользнули по спине Стайлза, притягивая ближе. Вскоре, однако, страсть взяла свое, и Дерек уселся на корточки и смазал пальцы. Стайлз постарался расслабиться, дышать глубоко, но продвигалось все равно медленно. Он обычно не заморачивался с этим, когда был один. А один он был довольно долго.  
\- Нормально? – спросил Дерек, проталкивая палец внутрь.  
\- Ммм… давно ни с кем не был, – признался Стайлз, краснея. – В смысле, до прошлой ночи, –прибавил он, хотя оба утверждения были очевидны.  
\- Я тоже, – сказал Дерек, и уголок его рта дернулся. – До прошлой ночи.  
Стайлз всмотрелся ему в лицо, ища следы неуверенности, колебания или страха. Насколько он знал, последний и единственный человек, с которым Дерек занимался сексом, была Кейт. Но если он и думал сейчас о ней, то ничем этого не выдал. В его движениях была только мягкая уверенность. И этого хватило, что Стайлз расслабился, принимая еще один палец.  
Он начинал уже ощущать нетерпение, но позволил Дереку дойти до трех пальцев, потому что прошлой ночью ему выпала возможность взять член Дерека в ладонь, и он осознавал необходимость основательной подготовки. Но несмотря на все видимое терпение, когда Стайлз выдохнул, наконец: «Готов», Дерек натянул презерватив и смазал себя с впечатляющей скоростью.  
Он подсунул под Стайлза подушку и пробежал кончиками пальцев по его боку, где кожа была покрыта синяками. Потом поцеловал в бедро.  
\- Скажи, если будет больно.  
\- Поверь, ты поймешь, – Стайлз, приподнявшись, потрепал его по голове. – Ключевая фраза: «Ой-ой-ой, отвали!»  
\- Пойму, – хмыкнул Дерек, подвинулся и принялся проталкиваться. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, и Дереку пришлось дождаться его кивка, прежде чем продолжать. Черт, было почти слишком много, но Стайлз постепенно привыкал. Жжение начало затихать и сменилось ощущением наполненности – таким восхитительным, что Стайлз только охнул и вцепился Дереку в плечи.  
Ему удалось ногой обхватить Дерека за поясницу, толкнуться самому, и тогда Дерек со стоном начал двигаться. После этого все было как в дымке. Стайлз был благодарен за то, что прошлая ночь забрала немного напряжения, утихомирила обоих настолько, что начали они медленно. Тайм-аут пришлось брать всего дважды, тогда Дерек менял позицию и целовал Стайлза в шею до тех пор, пока тот не был готов продолжать.  
Ближе к концу, когда обоим стало не до контроля, движения сделались грубее, но Стайлз совсем потерялся во внутренних ощущениях, ласках, тихих стонах, и боль, если и была, существовала где-то отдельно от его тела. Дыхание на шее оформлялось в слова, Дерек звал его по имени, уговаривал кончить, и Стайлз – снова – не смог отказать.  
Дерек вскрикнул, когда Стайлз, вздрогнув, стиснул собой его член, и быстро последовал за ним. Последние несколько рывков были чересчур сильны, и Дерек держал его немного слишком крепко, но неудобства стоили тихого жалобного звука, который Дерек издал в конце, прижавшись к челюсти Стайлза губами.  
Что действительно напугало Стайлза, так это секунда, когда Дерек вышел из него. И хотя Дерек оставался осторожен, Стайлз не был готов к пустоте. Но Дерек улегся на бок рядом и поцеловал его – медленно и лениво.  
Потом он все-таки отстранился, и Стайлз, прежде чем успел сдержаться, издал очень обиженное поскуливание  
\- Сейчас вернусь, – успокоил его Дерек таким поддразнивающим тоном, что Стайлз попытался укусить его за подбородок, когда Дерек наклонился чмокнуть его в кончик носа.  
Перевернуться оказалось намного труднее, чем казалось, и Стайлз сдался после нескольких попыток. Но когда Дерек снова появился в спальне, прихватив не только полотенце, но еще воду и таблетки, Стайлз неожиданно нашел в себе силы сесть, пусть даже все тело ниже шеи отчаянно протестовало.  
\- Господи, – простонал Стайлз, потянувшись к таблеткам. – Как я тебя люблю.  
Потом он спохватился и зачастил:  
\- В смысле, ты знаешь. Ты сам сказал, что я тебя люблю. И не только когда ты приносишь мне чудо-колеса. Не пойми меня неправильно, мне действительно нужны эти колеса, и я люблю тебя за то, что ты мне их принес, но я тебя и просто так люблю, ты понимаешь, да? Независимо от таблеток. Но и в совокупности с ними, – он попытался проиллюстрировать сказанное, сцепив пальцы. – Это все очень… связно? Безумно ясно, верно?  
Дерек, нахмурившись, разглядывал ярлычок.  
\- Тебе можно только одну.  
\- Мне прописали по две каждые двенадцать часов. Я просто от секса глупею, честное слово!  
\- Одну с половиной, – Дерек взял стакан и вытряхнул таблетки на ладонь. – А насчет поглупения я запомню.  
\- Уверен, что буду часто тебе об этом напоминать, – вздохнул Стайлз, глотая таблетки (ладно, таблетку с половиной) одним махом.  
Дерек вытер его полотенцем, хотя и лизнул быстро в живот, прежде чем пройтись по коже тканью. Когда он снова устроился у Стайлза под боком, Стайлз повернулся к нему и легонько укусил за нижнюю губу.  
\- Не надейся, что я буду все время лежать и получать удовольствие, – сказал он, улыбаясь. – Обычно я прямо ураган.  
\- О, надеюсь, – засмеялся Дерек и потерся носом о шею Стайлза, пока не добрался до местечка между шеей и плечом.  
\- Так что, – спросил он, не поднимая глаз, и в голосе его звучала чуть заметная неуверенность. – Значит ли это, что я могу остаться?  
Стайлз чуть не сострил насчет того, что Дерек просит позволения остаться, подкупив его крышесносным сексом, но вовремя прикусил язык. Вопрос не был для Дерека пустячным. И для Стайлза тоже, если говорить начистоту. Так что он просто поцеловал Дерека в макушку.  
\- Конечно, можешь. Пока ты хочешь оставаться, этот дом твой.  
Видимо, ему в кои-то веки удалось сказать подходящие слова в подходящее время, потому что Дерек, встрепенувшись, втянул его в глубокий, очень благодарный поцелуй. Когда они прервались отдышаться, Стайлз решил, что тоже может пойти ва-банк и пробормотал Дереку в губы:  
\- Я тебя люблю. Просто хотел признаться сейчас, пока наркотики не выветрились.  
Ладно, последние слова следовало оставить в голове, но Дерек рассмеялся и натянул на них обоих одеяло.  
\- Я тебе верю, – сказал он, осторожно перевернув Стайлза на другой бок и устраиваясь позади. – Я тоже тебя люблю.  
На этот раз Стайлз заснул не мгновенно, хотя и тело и ум были расслабленны до предела. Пальцами здоровой руки он взял Дерека за ладонь и сосредоточился на его сердцебиении. На его дыхании. Постепенно сон принял его в свои объятия, но он успел еще улыбнуться в темноту и прошептать:  
\- Добро пожаловать домой.

Глава 7: Эпилог

Стайлз даже не успел бросить ключи в вазу у двери, когда услышал громкое «Ты поздно!» из кухни.  
\- Гипс снимал, помнишь? – отозвался Стайлз.  
Это были самые долгие и неловкие шесть недель в его жизни. Уже через две недели он вернулся на работу – с пониманием, что у него нечто вроде дисциплинарного взыскания в личном деле. А его засадили за бумаги до тех пор, пока не заживет запястье. Мисс МакКолл была права – он предпочел бы на бесконечном повторе слушать лекции Скотта о чудесах грудного вскармливания, чем снова застрять за столом.  
\- Да, я помню, – сказал Дерек, появляясь в коридоре. – Но с учетом больницы ты тоже слишком поздно.  
\- Были кое-какие дела, – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
Дерек посмотрел с подозрением, но быстро поцеловал его и вернулся в кухню.  
Стайлз пошел следом.  
\- Ты разговаривал с Дитоном?  
\- Да, – вздохнул Дерек.  
\- Плохие новости?  
\- Он может достать транспорт для беглеца, который сейчас в участке, но никто не хочет брать двоих диких, которых я встретил в лесу на прошлой неделе.  
\- Не могу сказать, что их виню, – сказал Стайлз, глядя на стопку почты на столе. – Те парни форменные засранцы.  
\- Они родились и выросли в лесу, Стайлз. Они ничего лучше не видели.  
\- Они располосовали тебе лицо, – проворчал Стайлз. – Мне нравится твое лицо.  
\- С моим лицом все в порядке.  
Дерек закатил глаза, но Стайлз все равно подошел и взял его за щеки, чтобы проверить. Разумеется, отметин как не бывало, и Дерек наверняка оставил ту парочку с куда более серьезными повреждениями, но все равно.  
Из такого положения Дерек сразу заметил бинт на левом запястье Стайлза.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, взяв Стайлза за руку. – Я думал, у тебя все зажило.  
\- Зажило, – подтвердил Стайлз с озорной улыбкой.  
Дерек, нахмурившись, понюхал повязку, и глаза его округлились.  
\- Можно…  
\- Пожалуйста. Только осторожно, она еще свежая.  
Дерек медленно разворачивал бинты, и Стайлз подумал, что сейчас он похож на ребенка, который открывает рождественский подарок – самый лучший, оставленный напоследок. На внутренней стороне запястья, покрытого слоем вазелина и прозрачной пластырной наклейкой, красовалось слово «Хейл», вытатуированное большими жирными буквами. Такое же, как «Стилински», запечатленное на запястье Дерека.  
Секунду Дерек, кажется, не мог выдавить ни слова, так что Стайлз заговорил сам.  
\- Я никогда не благодарил за то, что у тебя такая короткая фамилия? Был бы ты частью стаи МакКеймбридж, я бы точно скопытился.  
\- Не МакКеймбридж, – прорычал Дерек тихо – и очень собственнически – поднося запястье Стайлза ближе к лицу.  
\- Боже, ты ее вылизать хочешь, да?  
Дерек кивнул, ни капли не смущаясь.  
\- Ну, пока нельзя. Только через пару недель, когда заживет. Вот тогда можешь лизаться сколько… Эй!  
Стайлз вдруг почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног – Дерек перебросил его через плечо, как мешок картошки. С одной стороны Стайлз ценил каждый день после того, как все зажило, и Дерек перестал обращаться с ним, как с фарфоровым. С другой стороны… картошка…  
Но когда выяснилось, что путь лежит в спальню, и Дерек прорычал: «Мне надо, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо сейчас»... Ну, Стайлз был не против.  
\- Точно не наоборот? – поддразнил он, ткнув пальцем в ягодицу Дерека, которая была сейчас практически на уровне его глаз.  
Они менялись довольно часто, но Стайлз все еще пытался разобраться в волчьем поведении и выяснить, есть ли какие-то явные закономерности, когда речь заходит о сексе. К тому же Стайлз полагал, что при виде клейма в Дереке взыграет доминант.  
\- Нет, – коротко ответил Дерек.  
Возможно, ему просто хотелось подставиться. Стайлзу было знакомо это желание.  
Дерек сбросил его на кровать так, что Стайлза слегка подбросило. Встав на колени, он поправил повязку, и Дерек тихо заскулил.  
\- Перестань. Ее надо держать в чистоте, – сказал Стайлз, стягивая через голову сразу несколько слоев рубашек. Потом одарил Дерека своей самой лучшей злодейской ухмылкой и добавил: – Но если будешь хорошим мальчиком, я дам тебе на нее посмотреть прямо перед тем, как ты кончишь.  
Он тут же оказался лежащим на спине, и Дерек слегка царапал зубами его кожу в районе солнечного сплетения. Губы его прошлись к пупку, еще ниже – туда, где штаны оказались расстегнуты, возможно, порваны. Не успел Стайлз возмутиться таким обращением с собственной одеждой, как Дерек долго и мокро лизнул его член и взял в рот.  
Дереку, похоже, нравилось, как член Стайлза твердеет в его ладони или во рту, словно он гордился тем, какой эффект оказывает на Стайлза, и Стайлз с радостью его в этом поощрял. Так как они успели развлечься утром, процесс немного затянулся, и Стайлз наслаждался каждой секундой. Обычно Дерека приходилось останавливать, если они хотели заняться кое-чем серьезнее, однако сегодня Дерек отстранился сам, когда у Стайлза полностью встал. Надо же, значит, действительно сильно хотел. И Стайлз подумал, что пора немного покомандовать.  
\- Раздевайся, – выдохнул он, становясь на колени. – Медленно.  
Стайлз не знал никого, кто бы смущался своего тела меньше, чем Дерек, но все же необходимость все расстегивать, а не срывать, заставила его слегка покраснеть – совсем немного, только слабый румянец на щеках и кончиках ушей. Но если и было что-то более сексуальное, чем краснеющий Дерек, Стайлз этого еще не видел.  
\- Дерек, – прошептал он, едва замечая, что медленно теребит свой член, все еще влажный от слюны. – Ты хоть представляешь, что со мной делаешь? Развернись.  
Дерек покраснел еще сильнее, хотя и попытался это скрыть. Он повернулся спиной к Стайлзу, стягивая джинсы. Но на нем еще оставались тесные черные трусы-плавки, и Стайлз решил, что самое время взять дело в свои руки. Точнее говоря, задницу Дерека в свои руки.  
Стайлз застонал, бесстыдно потираясь щекой о темную ткань.  
\- Вот, вот это произведение искусства. Боже, ты понимаешь, что я еще не разу не потискал двумя руками? Этот дурацкий гипс вечно мешал. Так что это… ну… момент. Опыт.  
\- Стайлз, – проворчал Дерек, и в его голосе практически слышался румянец – вместе не со столь скрытым приглашением ускориться.  
\- Шшш. Я наслаждаюсь моментом.  
И, не в силах больше сдерживаться, он положил ладони Дереку на ягодицы и сжал.  
\- Это совершенство.  
\- Тогда почему ты так долго не можешь меня трахнуть?  
Стайлз засмеялся.  
\- Сегодня эта задница моя. Хочу как следует прочувствовать момент.  
\- Твой, – выдохнул Дерек, и часть напряжения ушла из его плеч.  
Так вот в чем дело.  
\- Мой, – чуть тише подтвердил Стайлз, медленно стягивая с Дерека трусы.  
Но даже когда они оказались отброшены в сторону, Дерек продолжал стоять на месте, и Стайлз воспользовался этим, чтобы покрыть поцелуями мягкую голую кожу.  
Звуки, которые издавал Дерек, очень скоро стали просящими. Стайлз взял его за бедра и повернул. У Дерека уже стоял, на головке блестела капля, и Стайлз стер ее большим пальцем. От этого движения Дерек вздрогнул. Стайлз понимал, чего он хочет, но на всякий случай уточнил:  
\- Коленно-локтевая?  
Дерек быстро забрался на кровать, дыхание его участилось.  
\- Чудесно, – прошептал Стайлз, гладя Дерека руками – обеими!  
В основном, его задницу, конечно, но спину и бока тоже. Через несколько минут Дерек уже дрожал от возбуждения, и Стайлз пожалел, что пришлось от него оторваться, чтобы взять смазку.  
Много тому не понадобилось – два пальца внутри, погладить яички – и он уже начал нетерпеливо подмахивать.  
\- Хватит, – выдохнул Дерек тоном, которого Стайлз от него еще не слышал. – Я хочу почувствовать это.  
В обычной ситуации Стайлз подразнил бы его еще немного, потянул, но сейчас что-то было иначе. И Стайлз, пока пристраивался позади, сжимал Дерека за бедра, проникал в него, понял. Прежде им приходилось возиться с ушибами Стайлза, потом с гипсом, и хотя секс от этого не становился ничуть хуже, теперь Стайлз был цел и здоров, и носил метку Дерека на своей коже, и это делало все как-то глубже, постояннее, чем даже татуировка. Теперь, двигаясь в Дереке, одной рукой придерживая его за бедро, другой за плечо, накрывая его своим телом, Стайлз чувствовал, как что-то глубинное, инстинктивное проходит сквозь него.  
С обоими здоровыми руками он мог держать Дерека именно так, как хотелось, брать его сильно и глубоко. Каждый рывок с шумом выталкивал воздух из легких, но Стайлз знал, что Дерек может принять это, хочет принять. Знал, что Дереку это нравится, по низким стонам и ругательствам. Стайлз кончил бы быстро, даже если бы тело Дерека не сжималось вокруг него так туго. И если бы он ускорил ритм, все закончилось бы куда раньше, чем обоим хотелось.  
Стайлз уткнулся лбом Дереку между лопаток и вбивался в него изо всех сил.  
\- Твой, – выдохнул он. – Я весь твой.  
Дерек взбрыкнул под ним, выгнул спину и вывернул шею, подставляя горло – в противовес рыку «Мой». Стайлз прикусил кожу, и глубокая вибрация, зародившаяся в груди Дерека, прошла по его телу прямо вниз.  
Он ощутил, что ему дали разрешение брать то, что он хочет. И чего он действительно хотел – приподняться, схватить Дерека за бедра и вбиваться в него, пока Дерек не будет его. Дерек застонал, почувствовав, что Стайлз уже не прижимается к нему всем телом, но тут же одобрительно заскулил, когда движения стали длиннее и поменяли угол.  
Он развел ноги шире, упираясь локтями в постель и подаваясь навстречу, и Стайлз ощутил приближающуюся разрядку. Мышцы пресса сжались, бедра горели, Стайлз сложился от удовольствия, изливаясь глубоко в тело Дерека. Короткими ногтями он впился Дереку в кожу и просто держал, держал очень крепко.  
Не успев даже выровнять дыхание, Стайлз сел на пятки, потянув Дерека за собой. Их тела все еще не разомкнулись, и Дерек был слишком тяжелый, чтобы долго его удерживать, но он был хорош, очень хорош, а Стайлз ему обещал. Положив правую ладонь ему на напряженный член, Стайлз протянул левую руку. Дерек зубами сорвал марлю, оставив пластырь на месте. Три движения спустя он молча вздрогнул, и Стайлз ощутил, как по руке потекло теплое.  
После этого оба просто упали навзничь. Дерек пришел в себя первым и помог Стайлзу устроиться поудобнее. Но левую руку Стайлза он не отпускал, его палец скользил по основанию ладони, и Стайлз был уверен, что ему не терпится погладить саму татуировку. Однако на это требовалось время, и Дерек это знал. То, как он смотрел, повергало Стайлза в соблазн набить еще несколько тату в разных местах, и к черту страх иголок.  
\- Стайлз, – прошептал Дерек спустя несколько долгих тихих минут. – Это…  
\- Не больше, чем ты заслуживаешь, – тихо ответил Стайлз. – Я так же принадлежу тебе, как ты мне.  
Дерек закрыл глаза и прижал ладонь Стайлза к своему лицу, втягивая запахи чернил и кожи. Взгляд Стайлза невольно метнулся к толстому серебряному ошейнику, зримому напоминанию, что они все-таки еще не равны.  
Но дела постепенно шли на лад. Дерек встречал других волков, когда выбирался пробежаться по лесу – на вполне законных основаниях теперь, когда у него был «владелец», позволяющий ему это – и работал с теми, кто хотел или нуждался в укрытии. Тот факт, что он носил на себе человеческий запах, возбуждал некоторые подозрения (как произошло с двоими дикими, встреченными на днях), но слухи разлетались даже в лесу, и фамилия «Стилински» стала уважаемой. Тату на руке Дерека побуждала других волков верить ему. А также рассказывать небылицы об этом загадочном Стилински, который сражался с охотниками голыми руками и мог увести вервольфа в безопасное место в мгновение ока. Байки эти Дерек потом пересказывал Стайлзу за ужином – с великолепно серьезным лицом, и Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек выдумывает большую часть, чтобы смутить его до глубины души, потому что сам он не питал иллюзий по этому поводу.  
Но с помощью Дерека, Скотта, Дитона и других людей из сети Дитона, которых Стайлз действительно начал встречать, они переправили три стаи и восемь других беглецов в Убежище всего за полтора месяца. Эллисон даже предложила использовать заброшенное поместье и его обширные окрестности в качестве приюта для беглых вервольфов и жертв жестокого обращения. До этого было еще далеко, но Крис, кажется, был не против этой идеи.  
Ну а здесь, дома, Стайлз и Дерек были… просто Стайлзом и Дереком. Не все принимали их отношения и свободу, которую Стайлз «давал» Дереку, но любого, кто позволял себе пройтись в адрес Дерека в присутствии Стайлза или любого из его друзей, очень быстро затыкали. Стайлз все еще мечтал, что когда-нибудь Дерек сможет снять ошейник – а это по слухам не позволялось даже на Аляске – и показать, на что по-настоящему способен. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит в глазах Дерека настоящего волка, воющего и рвущегося на волю.  
Он видел его теперь, когда они удобно устроились на кровати – нечто большее, чем простое человеческое удовлетворение на лице Дерека. Дерек улыбался, а Стайлз представлял огромного черного волка – как он стремительно и беззвучно мелькает между деревьев, и останавливается только повыть на луну, прежде чем продолжить свой бег.

КОНЕЦ

 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: я изменила структуру полиции Бикон Хиллз на муниципальную, потому что я лучше с ней знакома, а также потому, что шеф Мартин звучит вкуснее, чем шериф Мартин. 
> 
> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ
> 
> 1 Подпольная железная дорога – обозначение тайной системы, применявшейся в США для организации побегов и переброски негров-рабов из рабовладельческих штатов Юга на Север. Система действовала вплоть до начала Гражданской войны в США в 1861 году. К метро она отношения не имеет: первая в мире реальная подземная железная дорога появилась только в 1860-х.  
> 2 «Ледовый путь дальнобойщиков» – реалити-шоу о водителях-дальнобойщиках, которые перевозят грузы на севере Канады и США. Так как путь пролегает через озера, работа эта может осуществляться только зимой, когда вода замерзает.


End file.
